Impossible Challenges
by XxPrincessBubblesxX
Summary: To prove herself as a true actress, Tori must have to trick everyone into believing she's pregnant. How will her friends treat her! Will Beck help Tori or stay loyal to Jade! How will Tori handle the pressure? Lots of romance and drama! BORI STORY! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**La la la la la… second story time. **_

_**Did you miss me? Believe me when I say that I don't like ranting and everything, but this time is necessary. I've been on a sort of hiatus for the last six months because I have a lot of work and tests and everything, but since you guys wanted another BORI STORY, I am going for it. School is a big piece of my life. Then comes dance, Track, church, babysitting, volunteering, and EVERYTHING. Fortunately, I have come back as a better writer and I will hopefully AMAZE you! **_

_**I don't have a supple amount of time to update, so I probably will only twice or three times a week. Finally, I think this story will be short, but I said that for my last story and it ended up being almost 30,000 words, so no promises. **_

_**Also, this story may seem odd, but believe me when I say that I saw a video of a girl who did this and it changed her life. Honestly, I promise to make it full of drama and stuff, just like my last story. I promise it will come out well and be ****BORI STORY****. Sorry that the beginning is slow…**_

_**I'm done now! Review, read, do what ever you can to support and thank you! :)**_

_**-XxPrincessBubblesxX**_

_**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Victorious. 'Nuff said.**___

**Chapter 1: Sikowitz's Classroom, Thursday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

Suddenly, a bell startled the class that was taking place.

"Good Gandhi! What was that?" Sikowitz exclaimed as he covered his ears.

"Just the bell. You know, the one that rings multiple times a day at designated times," Beck replied to Sikowitz as our group began walking out of the classroom.

"Don't be a smart apple!" he yelled as we all turned around.

"Sikowitz, the phrase is '_don't be a smart alec'_, not apple," André corrected him.

"Yes, I'm aware, but I don't use Alec because I have a cousin named Alec and I hate him and he is not intelligent and he stole a rather large sum of money from my bank account," Sikowitz told us.

"Wow! Sikowitz uses a bank! That's a shock," Rex said coyly.

"At least it's not as bad as _'Catherine Obvious'_," Jade hissed at Tori.

"Hey! That was one accident," I replied boldly.

Jade sipped her coffee before saying, "Your life is an accident."

Everyone walked out of the room, except for me when I heard that Sikowitz wanted to see me for a moment.

"What's up?" I asked as I set my bag down and re-entered the room.

"As you know, you are a surprisingly talented actress," Sikowitz complimented me.

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"And I have a task for you that you can't refuse," he continued, "I need to you to pull off a very big job that will probably change your life dramatically."

"Really?" I asked as ideas of being a world famous pop star or actress streamed through my mind.

"It's not what you think though," Sikowitz kept going.

And suddenly, my dreams began slipping my mind.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"A good friend of mine wants to produce a documentary. Let me just say that I have gotten the okay from the principal, the vice principal, the guidance counselors, and all the teachers to do this," Sikowitz said as he began sugar coating it.

_This can't be good. He's sugar coating it way too much, _I thought nervously.

"Can you just tell me what it is?" I begged jexingly.

He sighed and finally said, "I need you to pretend to be pregnant for the rest of the school year."

I was literally speechless.

"So, you in?" he asked awkwardly. My mouth must have been wide opened because he looked a bit scared to hear my reaction.

"I can't do this! It will ruin my whole reputation!" I began.

"I know, but-" he tried to interrupt.

"Let alone the fact that I would never do anything like that!" I almost exploded, "What would my parents or friends or teacher think of me!"

"Just listen to me," he said putting his hands on my shoulders, "You parents will be told the whole task, but have no say in if you want to do this or not. I said earlier that all of the staff of this school will be aware of this and will know. Unfortunately, your friends aren't allowed to know and you must do it in public also. That's the point of this. Think of it as a big improv assignment."

"I'm still confused," I shrugged.

"We will have hidden cameras EVERYWHERE to see what it's like for you and how your social life, academic life, and everything changes. You are a terrific actress, so you could definitely accomplish this," he said kindly.

"How long do I have to pretend to be pregnant?" I said almost irritated; I didn't like this idea at all.

"After the Winter Break, which beginnings on Friday, so the Monday you get back from break, you will begin this. It will end probably mid-April, so it's only two months approximately," he said as he looked at his calendar.

My mind was screaming no, but this would be a good opportunity for acting, "I'll do it!"

"Yes!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"So how will I execute this?" I asked as I was thinking.

"I have a way. We are going to pretend that you have been pregnant for four months, but you haven't gotten fat. Suddenly, when we come back from break, it will be obvious! Then, you live as a pregnant woman and yada yada yada," he explained.

"Should I tell my parents?" I questioned.

"If you desire to, but we are all going to have a meeting with the principal about it," he replied as he picked up his messenger bag.

"Okay," I replied hesitantly.

"This is a great opportunity and you should take it. I promise at the end, you will resolve any fights you had with people," he told me, "Now I most go! My mother needs milk."

"Don't tell anyone!" he said putting a finger at me, as he rushed out of the room and I was left standing there with at least two trillion questions.

_I cannot believe I said yes. This is going to be quite a challenge,_ I thought as I walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you like it so far? I really hope you do… This chapter is a bit filler-ish, but I wanted to show you the relationships that some of the characters have with other characters.**

**Thank you to argylee, fight4cookies, A Reader, and ToriandBeckForever for their lovely reviews! Also, thank you to argyle, ToriandBeckForever, maya09, Sophie SNxx, fight4cookies, livylou, Rhianna224, mazeygrace18, and finchelforever12 for their favoriting and alerting my story! ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 2: Hollywood Arts Outdoor Cafeteria, Thursday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

_Be cool, calm, and collected,_ I thought nervously. I calmly sat down to my friends debating about something that they wouldn't care about a day from now.

"Hey Tori!" Cat smiled generously.

_Don't spill anything,_ my mind whispered to me again.

I returned the smile and sat down. I tried to begin a conversation by saying, "So what is everyone having for lunch?"

"Food," Beck replied casually.

"Really? I thought we were eating tree bark and plastic," I replied sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled at my sarcasm, except for Jade. She just kept glaring bullets at me before saying, "That wasn't funny. I don't know why you're all laughing."

Everyone abruptly stopped as Jade continued talking and snapping her midnight black gum in her mouth, "I don't like sitting here anymore."

She began to walk away, but before walking back inside the school, she briefly stopped in front of Sinjin and stuck her gum on his face.

"Classy," I heard Beck say under his breath. I looked back up and him and met his eyes as I chuckled. He smiled back at me and returned to talking to our friends.

"I thought you and Jade were trying to best friends forever or something along those lines," André said as I picked up my Diet Coke and slurped it.

"It worked, for like five minutes," I shrugged as I thought back to that time.

"She's gotten a bit ruder since the two of you broke up," André said while looking at Beck and making a face.

"I've taken notice," he replied coolly.

"So no reconciliation?" Robbie questioned Beck.

"It's not looking that way, no," he said in a reluctant voice.

"It's that kind of stuff that makes you want to hit him!" Rex exclaimed.

We all turned to him before Beck asked, "Me?"

"No, not you! Robbie," he smirked.

"What? Why?" he asked surprised.

"Reconciled? What does that even mean?" Rex asked plainly.

"To reconnect or join," Robbie said before angrily stomping away.

"So do you miss her?" Cat asked quietly. She wasn't a fan of fighting, so she would do anything to change the conversation.

"In a few ways," Beck replied.

"How so? She and you were like other sides of a spectrum," Robbie said.

"I want to punch him in the face," Rex huffed angrily and Cat gasped.

"Stop," Cat said as she gave him a light pat on the arm and Rex began glaring at her.

"Do you want to punch to? Silly unnaturally red head," Rex steamed as Cat began to tear up. She ran away quickly as Rex and Robbie chased after her.

"Anyway," André continued slowly.

Secretly, I always liked Beck. I tried not to think about it too much, considering that he was in a long term relationship with Jade, but now that they broke up, I didn't know what to think. I really do like him, but even though the two of them have broken up, Jade is now even more suspicious at me, so I can't even think about dating him right now.

_How would Beck think of me after this experiment went down? I_ thought nervously. I quickly shoved my salad down my throat and continued the conversation that was brewing.

"So, do you think that she will start seeing other people?" I asked tensely.

Beck looked over at me before replying, "No, but her gum will continued to be seeing Sinjin's face."

I gave him a sad look and as if he was listening to our conversation, Sinjin just happened to walk over to our table.

"Hey guys," he said awkwardly.

"Hey Sinjin," we replied in unison.

"Whatcha' got there?" André asked while pointing at the gum on his face.

"Oh the beautiful Jade put this on my face as a gift," he said dreamily as he awkwardly petted the black gum.

"Don't you think it has germs?" Beck asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah, Jade germs. Those things are evil," André replied.

"Well, I gotta go put this gum in a glass box, so I can forever preserve it," Sinjin told us as we all exchanged horrified looks.

"Yeah, bye Sinjin," I waved at him. He walked away quickly as we all looked back at each other.

"What an odd day," Beck smiled.

**Tori's House, Thursday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

I had been casually sitting on my couch reading _the Slap_ as my mom burst into the door frantically.

"Tori!" she screamed.

"Hi mom," I replied as I didn't look up from my phone.

"This is not a good idea at all!" she yelled at me, "You'll lose friends, respect, and loyalty."

"Hi mom! Nice to see you also! How'd you find out about this little challenge?" I asked her quickly.

"Little challenge? This is a big deal! One of your main teachers called me," she replied with an upset tone in her voice.

"Mom, you have no say in this. I'm sorry," I told her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell me that you will get your friends back after this," she begged, "because this will seriously change your life. I want the best for you."

"Mom, this is good for my acting experience. This is a documentary. It's not like I'm actually pregnant," I scoffed as I pulled my hand away from her shoulders.

"Fine, but don't crying to me when you lose all your friends. This is a terrible idea," she said cruelly as she turned away from me.

"Mom, we also aren't allowed to tell Trina," I told her quickly.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed.

"Even though she is family, she has a big mouth and could be likely to tell my friends," I replied.

"This is not okay. This will make it worse," she said as she put her hand to her forehead. My mom looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Everything will work out," I told her as I attempted to pat her arm. She lazily ignored me, before she started walking upstairs and jerked her arm away from me.

"I'm dizzy from this conversation," my mom said annoyed.

"Okay mom," I said as I waved goodbye to her quickly as she began to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

"Oh Tori," she quickly turned around.

"Yeah mom?"

"That meeting with the principal, vice principal, teachers, and staff is tomorrow. I guess you will meet the director of this so called documentary," she said coolly as she continued up the stairs.

"Wait mom!" I yelled back at her before she reached the top of the stairs, "Tomorrow is the first day of Winter Break! My friends and I were going to go to Karaoke Dokey!"

"I thought you were banned from there?" my mother questioned me as her back was turned towards me.

"No, just from singing, but that doesn't matter. I just thought I could hang out with them, considering that it's the first day or break," I told her hopefully.

"Nope, I'm sorry Tori, but you made this decision. You need to commit to it and stay faithful to it. Now that you're 'pregnant', a lot is going to change. You can't go out or anything. Goodnight Tori," she said before she was out of sight.

_I guess my mom isn't too fond of this idea,_ I thought.

"Wait, it's only six o'clock! What should I eat for dinner?" I yelled up to her.

"Whatever your 'pregnancy' craves," she yelled back. I mentally scowled to myself as I realized what this challenge incorporated. It was all about commitment and putting on a show.

_Can I handle this?_ I thought. It was hard enough getting a cold-ish shoulder from my mom. What about getting one from André, Cat, Robbie, or Beck...? Even my own sister could ignore me, and I'm usually the one ignoring her!

So in a time of confusion, my mind whispered, _can you honestly handle this challenge?_

Somewhere, my gut responded, _"You're an actress; you can do this."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THIRD UPDATE! SAY WHAT? Yes, I want to get you guys off to a good start, but updates will start to slow down when my Spring Break ends. Please review, favorite, alert, and read! ENJOY! :)**_

_*************JADE AND BECK ARE BROKEN UP ALREADY!****************_

**Chapter 3: Sikowitz's Classroom, Friday Morning**

**Beck's POV:**

I couldn't help noticing that Tori was a bit out of it when I went to sit down in Improv Class with her. She wasn't responding to the fact that someone was looking at her and sitting next to her. Usually, she will start a conversation with any of us, but today she was just staring out the window and she was staring in a creepy sort of way.

_Ignore it; she's probably having a rough morning,_ my mind thought for me. I took the advice and slowly, the class began to start and Tori began to wake up.

She looked over to me and was a bit surprised before saying, "Beck! When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," I responded quickly.

"Oh, sorry! I'm a bit tired today," she replied sheepishly.

"No, you take your time waking up. Sikowitz won't mind if you need your extra beauty sleep," I chuckled.

She playfully hit me on the arm before saying, "I got actually a lot of sleep last night, but I'm still just tired! And I do not need beauty sleep!"

"I never said you did; I said maybe you want extra, so you can look gorgeous," I told her while I flipped my own hair.

"You don't think I'm gorgeous as I am right now?" she scoffed in a silly tone.

"Oh no, you take gorgeous to a whole new level right now," I said.

"Vega! Oliver! Stop flirting with each other and take time to appreciate my teaching skills," Sikowitz snapped at us.

Tori put her hands up defensively before we both muttered a quick sorry. Right after I said that, I noticed that Jade was looking at me, but not just looking at me; she was literally glaring me. She gave me several murderous glances and gave a few to Tori also, who didn't seem to notice them.

_Didn't she get the fact that we were broken up?_ I thought bizarrely.

The class ended quickly with Sikowitz being a bit angry today. Many kids made the conclusion that he broke up with yet another girlfriend, which would explain why he got angry with Tori and I today.

_Whatever,_ I thought quickly as I began exiting the acting classroom.

I observed my surroundings as I noticed all my friends had ditched me. Mentally, I shrugged my shoulders and continued to go to my next class. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder and yank me in to the janitor's closet. When I turned around, I noticed that the person who "kidnapped" me was none other than Jade.

"Wow, what a surprise," I remarked sarcastically.

"What was that?" she said coldly.

"What was what?" I asked a bit confused, even though I understood what she was talking about.

"You know what. You and Vega," she snapped back at me.

"We were talking," I told her coolly.

"Why?" she questioned me sharply.

"Because we're friends and that's what friends do," I explained to her slowly.

"Well, I don't like it," she responded quickly.

"Well, we're broken up, so I don't understand why you care," I countered.

"So, I still know that you like me."

"Jade, we've been broken up for a whole month now. It's done."

"Excuse me, this is not over. Even if you think it is, we will be dating again and I will make your life miserable, but right now I must go mentally torture Tori," Jade said cruelly.

"You're sick."

"Yeah, but you're the one that dated me for three years," she responded quickly.

"I need to get to my next class," I told her as I opened the door to leave.

"Don't you dare talk to her because I'll be watching."

"Yeah, but I won't be caring," I told he and smirked as I left the janitor's closet.

**Hollywood Arts School, Friday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

I immediately rushed out of Sikowitz's classroom and headed to my next period. Luckily, I had Study Hall, so I could relax and take a moment to think. I reflected on the conversation that I had with Beck this morning and everything he said.

_He practically called you gorgeous,_ my heart buzzed. I knew that he did and it made me very happy, but I was a bit discouraged when I felt Jade glaring at me from next to Beck, but they are broken up, so I don't know why she's so obsessed with him.

_It's weird,_ I thought crazily.

Everything that clouded my mind had to do with Sikowitz's task or Beck. Then I started thinking more and more about the challenge.

_This is really going to change my life,_ I thought seriously. In addition to that, the meeting was tonight with all the staff and I had to make up an excuse of why I couldn't go to Karaoke Dokey. I told my friends that I had a very important appointment this evening. I couldn't tell them I had a meeting because they would instantly think I was getting a record deal or something like that, and that wouldn't be good. Unfortunately, Trina decided to tag along with my friends like she always does. Luckily, my mother convinced her that I actually did have an appointment and so she left her suspicion alone.

It was still odd not hanging out with my friends today. What would they say when I came into school looking pregnant, acting pregnant?

_I really have to make this believable,_ I thought sharply. Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bell rang and I departed to my next class.

**Tori's House, Friday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

I arrived home at about five o'clock. When I opened the door, I came face to face with the staff of my school and some unfamiliar people. I quickly noticed that Lane the guidance counselor, Principal Helen Dubois, Sikowitz, and a few other teachers I had. Suddenly, I noticed a man who was wearing a suit and texting obsessively on his phone. I knew him from somewhere and then I realized that it was none other than Dale Squires.

They were all sitting on my couch and floor, eating pizza with strange toppings, and our principal was singing some R&B tunes.

"Hi Tori!" my mom said as I entered our living room and swiftly made my across to the kitchen. All of the teachers were observing me and my appearance while continuing to talk to each other.

"Hi mom. When did everyone get here?" I whispered.

"About 20 minutes ago. You know they sing a lot?" she said as she sounded surprised.

"Yes, I do go to a talent school for singing type people," I responded slowly. She just gave me a strange look, before Sikowitz happened to wander over to our kitchen.

"Hello there lady I assume is Tori's mother," he said strangely.

"Yes, nice to meet you," she said as she nodded her head.

"Do you have any coconuts?" he asked strangely.

"No, but we have pineapples," she replied awkwardly.

"Nope! That won't do," he answered as he wandered back into the living room.

My mom turned around and gave me another look before saying, "You go to a weird school."

I patted her on the shoulder, "I know."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" my mom asked as she glanced over to our living room, where everyone was socializing.

"Yes, everything will work out," I replied calmly.

She raised her eyebrows before continuing, "Well, I told your father this morning and he said as long as you're not actually pregnant, you can do this."

"Really? He was that calm?" I asked surprised.

"No, he almost threw a chair on our TV, but I convinced him after you persuaded me," she answered quickly.

"So he's okay now?" I questioned and my mom nodded and we both proceeded to walk and sit down in the living room. I sat on one of my red-orange couches as all of the chattering settled down and a very familiar person stood up and cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to him and he began speaking, "Hi, my name is Dale Squires and I am the producer and director of this documentary. My main goal for this is to see what the effects of being ostracized from society will do to people. You know, assuming that she is ostracized."

I looked at him carefully and examined him. Nothing had really changed from the last time I saw him. He was still obsessed with his phone, same messy and short brown hair, and same light skin.

"So, where's my old friend Tori?" he asked happily.

I raised my hand, "Hi Dale."

"Hey Tori! Well, this meeting is all about you," he started once again, "I know what a splendid actress you are, so hopefully you will be able to pull of this off and fool everyone. I just want you to be aware before you do this that you might lose a few friends, but I guarantee you that we can get them back. You teachers and I agree that this will be good for your acting."

I nodded my head slowly, before saying, "How did _this,_"I asked motioning to my stomach, "happen?"

Everyone in the room seemed to laugh at my awkward question before Dale responded, "Right now, you are going to pretend to be around five months, so let's see, what would you be doing five months ago?"

I pulled out my phone and observed the calendar on it, "Five months ago was around the time school started."

He rubbed his chin before responding, "Could you have gone to a pre-school year party or end of summer party or something?"

"Yeah, my friends and I didn't actually hang out that night because I was flipping out about my schedule for this year," I answered him.

He pointed his fingers, "Good. Okay, so we are going to start this on the Monday you get back. Basically, the story is going to be that five months ago, before school started, you went to an End of Summer party and at this party, you had a little something to drink, it doesn't matter what, but then you met a supposedly nice boy and yeah!"

I nodded my head as I thought about it, "I can't just blow up like a balloon though. Doesn't there need to be progression?"

"Precisely and you will only be not as big on Monday, but it will be noticeable because you will be wearing a tight tank top," he responded, "Now, every morning, you must come 'look' pregnant by putting on makeup and such. We will have a makeup advisor run over to this house later and show you how to do it."

My principal stood up and spoke, "We've alerted basically all the staff in the school, so everyone knows what's going on."

"Thank you Ms. Dubois. Now I understand you have an older sister Tori," he questioned me.

"Yes, I do. She's really gullible and annoying, so I think I can fool her," I responded calmly.

"Fantastic. Just make sure that you keep the act up for her and in public."

"Now, when you are in public, you have to act like it or else this won't make sense. We won't have camera crews following your every move, but we will have high precision cameras watching you everywhere. Yes, they are in your school, this house, and in public, but only in this town in about a three mile radius," he laid out the plan for me slowly.

"Alright," I replied.

"Try not to hang out with your friends during this break also," he began, "we don't want them seeing you not pregnant because then it will seem like the whole plan is off balanced."

I nodded my head sadly, but kept listening to Dale speak.

"Now, take any mental bullying you get. Physical bullying, if we see it, we will have a teacher split up whatever is going on. The overall goal is to see how society and your peers handle this," he said as he stressed what the goal of this challenge was.

"You'll do fine Tori," Sikowitz said as he was eating a pineapple.

"What happens if I fail?" I asked him nervously.

"Since you're an actress and you can play tragedy we can say that you had a miscarriage or couldn't handle the stress and had an abortion or something. It's unfortunate, but it does happen and we need to be as realistic as possible," he told everyone.

"Okay, I'll be my real "pregnant" self," I said as I earned a chuckled out of everyone.

"So, do you think you can handle this challenge?" he asked me as he looked up from his fancy phone.

"Definitely," I responded confidently.

"Great! I guess this meeting is adjourned. I must go, so I will see you on the cameras," he said as he gave me a thumbs up and ran out of my house.

All the other staff left my house and I was left sitting and thinking on the couch before my mom came over to me and said, "You're dad sends his best. He's on a long case today and he says he'll see you later," she told me. Then she started marching upstairs to go to bed.

I was left alone to sit on my couch thinking. I was thinking about Dale Squires especially. Hopefully, he wouldn't do what he did last time and make someone else do the whole project for him. Either way, I couldn't edit this for him because I was basically his test pet now.

_Be realistic, be strong, and fool everyone, _I thought to myself confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fourth chapter in about two days! Also thanks you to torixandreforeverr97, A Reader, SassyGirlz14, gelybellybean, babsy1234, Taylor310, Dancer-4-life-always, Random101 (), Mrs. Rosey cheeks, ToriandBeckForever, FreeToLive603, HOAluver13, and eden92 for favoriting, alerting, reading, and reviewing! You guys are AWESOME! :)**_

_**FreeToLive603:**__** I saw that video and it really did inspire me to write this story. It is pretty crazy how things like this actually happen and how much it can change a person's life, which is what I am trying to depict in this story! :)**_

_**FAVORITE, REVIEW, ALERT, AND READ! It makes me super happy! ENJOY! :)**_

_*****Just to let you know, there is a POV change SEVERAL TIMES! It's written in bold, but I just wanted to make sure that you all knew! *****_

**Chapter 4: Karaoke Dokey, Friday Night**

**Trina's POV:**

"Well I think we should toast our non-alcoholic beverages to the beginning of Winter Break," André exclaimed.

"Okay! A toast," Beck began, "to a wonderful break!"

"Cheers," we all shouted in unison as we banged our cups together and cheered.

Then, we all sat down and started slurping our drinks generous. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, except Jade. I'm not sure why she's here if she doesn't want to see girls flirting with Beck. Anyway, everyone knows that I'm perfect for Beck!

_I'm perfect,_ I thought happily.

"So, what's Tori got an appointment for?" Beck asked as I was interrupted from my thinking.

"Oh, I have no idea," I said blowing off the question, "probably the doctor."

Beck raised his eyebrows and gave me a sad look, but looked back to the rest of our friends and started a new conversation. Everyone was talking about what we would do over break and then Jade started glaring at me.

_She's probably just jealous of my beauty, _I thought vainly.

"Why are you here?" she snarled.

"Because we're all friends. Duh," I replied casually.

"Nobody likes you!" she snapped back.

"Hey, everyone here likes me, besides you of course," I replied back and looked at all of my friends for defense, but nobody offered so I just let it go.

_Stupid Tori's friends,_ I thought.

**Karaoke Dokey, Friday Night**

**Jade's POV:**

"It's kind of lonely without Tori," Cat whimpered.

"I second that," André interrupted.

"Me too," Beck joined in.

I gave him a death stare before I began to yell at Beck, "Why?"

Everyone turned to me before Beck gave me and confused look and asked me what I was talking about.

"You know what. Why do you and everyone else miss Tori so much?" I asked cruelly.

"Because she's a fun person," Beck told me.

"You're all lame. I hate it here. I'm leaving," I hissed as I stormed out of the building and went to my car.

_Stupid jerks that'd rather defend Tori than me, even though they've known me longer_, I thought to myself.

**Tori's House, Friday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

"Hey mom, can you make me some dinner?" I asked my mom.

"Sure, what do you want? Peanut butter?" she laughed.

"I'm not actually pregnant," I told her as I was a bit irritated.

"I know, but you gotta act like it baby," she said sadly.

I rolled my eyes and my mother kept talking, "So, just for you, I am sending Trina away on vacation for the break, so nothing gets sketchy."

I raised my eyebrow, "Where are you sending her?"

"I don't know. Your father brought the ticket," my mom replied nonchalantly, "but, for you, no video chatting, no writing on the Slap, just act like you've disappeared."

I opened my mouth, "Mom, I don't want to fully disappear from the world."

"Hon, that's what you signed up for. You have to commit to this," she told me as she went to get food out of our fridge.

I sighed, but made my way to laptop as I logged myself out of the Slap, video chatting, and all of my social networks.

Suddenly, a very bubbly Trina entered our house acting very happy.

"Hey sister!" she cheered as she gave me a hug.

"Hi Trina. You sound happy," I replied.

"Yeah, we had a great time tonight! Well, some of us did. Not Jade," she smirked. I felt kind of upset that everyone had fun without me, but I would have to get used to it because I don't know if I would ever hang out with them again after this stunt.

"That's cool," I responded sadly.

"Anyway, mom texted me saying she had something urgent to tell me," she continued.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen."

"Okay sister" she said as she rushed into our kitchen.

**Tori's House, Friday Night**

**Trina's POV:**

"Hey momma!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Trina. So, I have a surprise for you," she told me happily.

"Is it for me?" I questioned her.

"Of course! You and you only," she told me as she put her hand on my shoulder for a quick moment.

"So what is it?" I asked her after a minute of staring at her.

"Oh! You're getting a free trip to the Bahamas!" she exclaimed.

"Really? Thank you so much mom! AH! When am I going?" I squealed.

"Tomorrow morning! So, go pack," she yelled. I gasped and immediately ran upstairs to pack everything I needed for my trip.

Suddenly the doorbell rang as I was going upstairs, "Trina, get it please."

I rolled my eyes, but I still opened the door anyway. A girl about twenty-five was standing there in a UPS uniform with a big brown box.

"Hi," she gave me a warm smile, "I have a package for Miss Victoria Vega."

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't like it when Tori got a package and I didn't.

The girl observed the label on the tag and replied, "It's from a Mr. Squires and it seems to be a makeup kit."

"What? Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Trina, go pack!" she yelled as she ran over to the door. Then she signed off the mysterious box, picked it up, waved the UPS girl goodbye.

Tori looked concerned for some reason, but it wasn't fair that she got a makeup kit and I didn't. So, I asked my mom about it, "Mom, how come I get a makeup box and I don't?"

Mom had an odd look on her face, before she responded, "Well, you're going to the Bahamas and she isn't, so I decided to buy it for her because she really wanted it."

"I guess that's fair," I answered her obnoxiously.

"Thank you for understanding," she told me as giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah, whatever," I said pouting.

"Now, go pack! You have a flight at seven in the morning," she yelled at me.

_This is going to be the best break ever,_ I thought to myself as I quickly ran up the stairs to go put all my clothes and stuff in a suitcase.

**Tori's House, Friday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

I gave my mother a look and then said, "Good save."

She pretended to wipe her forehead and then responded, "Well, we can't have Trina knowing about your challenge before it happens."

"Can I open it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course. This is your challenge," my mom shrugged.

I looked at the box, "I'm going to open it in my room incase Trina comes back downstairs or something.

She waved goodbye as I took the box up to my room. I entered my room cautiously to make sure that no one else, besides me, was inside my room. Carefully, I took a scissor from my desk and started to cut the tape off of the box.

I opened it excitedly to see what they included for my _"transformation". _I pulled out tons of bubble wrap before I got to the actual product. There was a set of make up with lots of dark colors to put under my eyes to look tired. There was also makeup to make my face appear thinner by contouring it. Finally, there was what looked like a compressed pillow. It wrapped around my back and had clips in the back to keep it from falling off. On the front was a pillow with a few different buttons.

At first, I wasn't sure how to work it. Then I realized that each button had a number on it. My eyes traced the numbers and I realized that they were stages of pregnancy: 1 month, 2 months, and all the way up to 9 months. Inside the bottom of the note was an envelope that said _Tori Vega_ on the front of it.

I quickly picked it up and opened the envelope quickly. It said:

_Dear Tori,_

_Hope that you know how to work this. If you don't, please call me. Please start with the four month setting when you go back to school. I will call you when I want you to progress to the next level._

_Sincerely, _

_Dale Squires_

I kept the pregnancy thing around my stomach and pressed nine months. Quickly, I began to blow up like a balloon. I pulled my shirt down as far as it would go over the pillow like contraction.

_I'm going to need new clothes,_ I scowled to myself. I observed my appearance in the mirror and just kept attempting to keep positive thoughts.

_Keep it together Tori,_ I thought modestly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to offer a wonderful thanks to JenuineBelle, ciaratomlinson, A Reader, fight4cookies, TotalCowGirl, Ehh what's my pen name again, Tori-lookalike, Ronnhermioneforevs, themajorswag, and ChristianGirl56 for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing my story! :)**

*****I skipped a week ahead. All you need to know is that Tori hasn't seen her friends over break and they are concerned. Don't worry, she will soon go out in public and see her friends!*****

**Chapter 5: Tori's Bedroom, Next Friday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

_It's like I've disappeared from the world,_ I thought overdramatically.

In the past week I had literally laid in my house. I've done nothing and haven't talked to anyone. I've stayed clear of talking to friends and only done more research on my task than anything else. My sister is constantly calling my mom and asking to extend the trip, even though she is coming back on Tuesday.

_Stop whining Tori,_ my brain told me.

_I guess I should, but I wonder if my friends miss me at all,_ I thought a bit upset. André, nor Cat, nor Jade, or even Beck attempted to call me or show up at my house. It's been a week and I haven't even started my stunt yet.

_Maybe they don't care about me?_ I thought, but then I had to try something. Quickly, I remembered that on my laptop, I could log onto the Slap as invisible. No one would know I was online and same goes for my video chatting. So, I decided to check up on everyone under invisible.

Surprisingly, I logged onto the Slap and received many missed messages. I quickly grew happy and checked all the messages:

_André:__ Tori Vega? Where you at? Hello? We miss you! Come back? Are you alive?_

_Cat:__ Tori! I miss you! Please come hang out with us! You're not dead are you because one time I thought my brother was dead, but he wasn't. Anyway, join us! HELLO? La, la, la, la, la… :(_

_Jade:__ Yo Vega, I don't like how everyone misses you so much. Get your butt back here, so that everyone shuts up about you._

_Sinjin: Are you dead? If so, can I have your blood sample?_

_Robbie:__ We miss seeing you! Where are you? HI TORI. Are you safe? Do you need help? TORI? Ad Rex is kidding of course!_

_Rex:__ Hey baby. We need to get you and your pretty self back here. Are you alive? Hello, Robbie misses you and cries about you at night._

_Beck__**:**__ Hey Tori, just wanted to make sure you are okay. Are you? Hello? Tori, I'm really concerned about you. Please write back! I miss you! Please? Xoxo._

My mouth literally dropped because I didn't know that they cared so much. It felt so elated that I had such good friends, but then my mind wrapped around the fact that I could lose them. My face fell and my heart wretched.

Quickly, I looked back up at the messages and read them again. Even Jade wanted me to come back, even if it was cruel. My heart fluttered as I read Beck's message again. Everyone wrote relatively the same thing, but he wrote 'I' instead of 'we' and the 'xoxo'. I wished that I could write back to all my friends, especially Beck.

_Well, I guess they'll see you not so fresh faced on Monday,_ I thought sadly. Then, I logged onto my video chatting and I logged onto the same messages. Some of their statuses on the Slap and video chatting said things like "Where are you Tori Vega?" or "TORI! Please call one of us!"

During the week I had also turned off my phone and when I turned it back on, there were 56 messages of "where are you?" or "we miss you" or "please call us" or "are you okay?" I desperately wanted to write back, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

_What's it going to be like on Monday?_ I thought. I should be more scared. I know that Monday is going to bad, but I will stay confident.

_Monday is coming soon,_ I thought, only two more days. I looked at the clock and noticed that the time was 11:17PM, so I decided to head up to bed.

When I changed into my pajamas and pulled myself under the covers, I began to sleep peaceful. Then, I began to have nightmares of my friends ignoring me and saying terrible things to me, except in the dream I was actually pregnant. I knew that the first part of my nightmares would probably happen. I know that I should have more faith in my friends, but that's what would normally happen.

_Imagine that you were actually pregnant,_ I thought, Nah_, not until my late twenties._

The next day I woke up and traveled downstairs to my mother and father eating pancakes.

"Hey Tori. Pancakes?" she asked generously.

"Sure," I replied happily.

"You're lucky that Trina's not here or you would have to be eating an odd pregnancy craving," she told me.

"Yeah, be sure to take as much quietness without Trina as you can. She'll be coming back on Tuesday and then we're back to 'oh, I want these shoes'," my dad said as him imitated Trina. My mom and I laughed before I was served chocolate chip pancakes.

"So, did you try on the makeup that contours your face yet? You should probably test it out before Monday," she asked me as she made some helpful suggestions.

"Yeah, I'm going to try it on later so that I don't have to try it out for the first time on Monday," I replied as I chugged down my chocolate chip pancakes. I had a small conversation with my parents and ended up going upstairs, so that I could try on my new makeup.

As I entered my room, I looked at my desk and went right into the bathroom attached to my room. I opened the silver box of makeup and looked at the many dark eye shadows, eye liners, and blushes that were now in my possession. Stuck between some of the makeup packets was a note of instructions of how to contour to make my face look slimmer and skinner.

I dusted up some dark brown eye shadow from my pallet and gently pulled the brush against my cheekbones. I put eye shadow around my eyes lightly to make sure that I looked tired, worn out, and out of it.

After about fifteen minutes of moving the brush against my face, I observed my face in the mirror. I looked fatigued and very fragile. I think it was a bit too much to wear Monday, so all afternoon I attempted to perfect my makeup.

_Perfect it, _I thought boldly.

**Beck's RV, Saturday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

_It was quiet… too quiet._

Robbie, Cat, Jade, Rex, and André all sat in my RV quietly and were having small chats with one another. I on the other hand was just searching on my laptop. It's been a week since we saw Tori and the last time we saw her was in school before the break began. Our group was getting very worried because we heard that Tori's parents flew Trina off the Bahamas or some expensive island. I turned off my laptop because now I was just mindlessly surfing the web and then turned to my friends and began talking to them.

"Do you think it's a bit sketchy that we haven't heard anything from Tori?"

Cat spoke up, "All of us think that. I mean, I bet she's alive. We would have heard if something tragic happened to her."

"I agree, but to just send her sister away and not hear anything about her is weird," André chimed in.

"I'm really concerned about her," I interrupted.

"Well, we've tried texting her, calling her on her cell phone and home phone, but no one has picked up," Robbie said.

"I tried emailing her this morning, not that it will do any good or anything," Cat told us.

"This is so weird. Have we tried showing up to her house?" I asked everyone hopefully.

"I drove past it a few time with Rex, but the lights were all out," Robbie responded.

"Why were you driving by Tori's house?" Jade asked curiously.

"I was wondering if she was safe!" Robbie exclaimed as he defended himself.

"No, he just wanted to look through her window," Rex told us obnoxiously as Robbie began to yell at him.

"Seriously, tomorrow we are going to drive by Tori's house," I planned out.

"I'm in," André, Cat, Rex, and Robbie exclaimed. We all turned towards Jade as we looked towards her for an answer.

"What? I don't want to help," she pouted.

"Please be nice Jade," I responded.

"Then you stop caring about her," Jade glared back.

"No, she's our friend," I yelled back.

Jade scoffed back, "She's more than that."

I gave her a what-are-you-saying look and kept talking to her, "Stop screaming.

"Not until we stop talking about Tori," she shouted back.

"This is why we broke up!" I exclaimed. She looked hurt as she picked up her keys and ran out of my RV in a very angry style.

_Don't chase her,_ I reminded myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**TWO CHAPTERS IN TWELVE HOURS! Thanks to , mishy1, blackcrow123, MacieLaneTheOliviaHoltFan, Mrs. Rosey cheeks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! **__**Please review, favorite, alert, and read! It makes me excited when I open my email and the emails I get are from you guys! :D**_

_****__Also, next chapter you will get the reactions, so bare with me! That chapter will be either tonight or tomorrow!_

_**#foreveralone**_

**Tori's House, Saturday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

After playing with my various makeup samples, I tried to go to bed. Then I realized that tomorrow was Sunday and Monday was quickly approaching and that was not a fun thing to think about.

_I may lose my friends and then I will be alone_, I thought for about the eight hundredth time.

_I need to stop complaining too,_ I thought to myself. Anyway, apparently my mother told me that I had to call Dale Squires tomorrow morning to get y final instructions. I didn't know what else I could possibly learn. I already feel like I know everything about being pregnant; what more is there to learn? So then I went to bed and surprisingly I slept pretty well. My kind was filled with darkness and no nightmares of me being pregnant, losing friends, or being rejected.

The next morning I woke up at the very late hour of noon. My mom told me to go back upstairs to my bedroom and call Dale.

"I don't have his number though," I told my mom.

"I do," she replied as she handed me a plain, white index card with a seven digit number on it.

"Thanks," I exclaimed as I trampled back upstairs. Quickly, I pulled out my shiny, blue phone and quick dialed the written down number. Within seconds, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a nasally woman asked.

"Hi. My name is Tori Vega and I am calling to speak to Mr. Squires," I responded as politely as I could.

"Okay. One moment please," she told me. During those thirty seconds of just sitting on the phone I heard a lot of yelling between the person who seemed to be a receptionist and Dale. I didn't know what their problem was, but I just wanted to talk to Dale already.

Finally I heard Dale pick up the phone, "Hello Miss Tori."

"Hey Dale. My mom told me that you needed to talk to me," I responded fast.

"Oh yes. Did everything work out with the suit thing or whatever and the make up?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yup. Everything went perfect, but I have a question."

"Okay," he said cheerfully.

"I checked my messages online and all my friends were really freaked out about where I am and some don't even think I'm alive at this point, so can I text them or-"

"No! Don't you dare text them!" he growled into the phone.

"Can I have a reason why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Okay, is another question why is your face getting skinnier instead of fatter also because those two go hand in hand," he told me and I responded yes and the he continued, "Okay, so this is why I asked you to call because I figured you would do this. Basically, along with the story of how you got knocked up, you're going to be playing another story about why you haven't been in contact with everyone. Now, you haven't been in contact with Trina correct?"

"Nope, we went her to the Bahamas until Tuesday," I responded.

"Good. So the other story is that when you went to the doctor that day, you told him you have been feeling a little off lately and that you've been pale and throwing up and gross stuff. Then, he diagnosed you as pregnant, so for the rest of break you curled up into a ball refused to eat and then didn't want to speak to anyone. Through that, you have lost a lot of weight and you haven't wanted to talk to anyone, including friends," he told me a bit too cheerfully.

"Okay, but my sister saw me Friday night on my laptop as perfectly okay."

"Didn't you say she was stupid and annoying?" Dale questioned me.

"No! I said that she was gullible," I told him defensively.

"That will work. Look, I already talked to your mom, so she is going to act kind of cruelly to you when Trina is around. Also, in school tomorrow play up he famishes and the fatigue aspects."

"Okay. Thanks Dale," I said as I quickly turned off the phone.

_Wow, I need to be a fantastic actress to pull this off_, I thought nervously.

**Jade House, Sunday Afternoon**

**Jade's POV:**

_I hate her. I literally want to kill her,_ I thought violently.

Of course I was thinking of the awful Tori Vega. No one had seen her in over a week, so now all we see do is talk about her and everyone misses her.

_It's disgusting,_ my brain told me. I was convinced that she's the reason Beck and I broke up, but regardless I will get him back. It's what I'm working on right now and it's going ever so smoothly. Either way, soon I would be back in Beck's arms and as a bonus, maybe Tori actually is dead!

Anyway, I was getting sick and tired and fed up of hearing her name come out of all of our friend's mouths, especially Beck. What nerve he has to want to go and save her tonight when he's supposed to be dating me.

_Jerk,_ I thought.

**Beck's RV, Sunday Late-Afternoon**

**Beck's POV:**

We all met at my RV before we headed to Tori's house. My group of friends and I didn't know what to except.

Robbie basically summed it up by saying, "She could be an alien for all we know!"

"C'mon! Let's all go into my truck and we'll drive there together," I told everyone as I led them to my truck.

"What time is it?" André questioned all of us.

"About 6:30," Cat responded.

"Okay! Let's go!" Robbie exclaimed.

We all piled into my truck and then Rex said, "Where's my girl Jade?"

We all looked around and took notice that she wasn't there before I said, "You know what? I'm not surprised."

After about five minutes of driving, we arrived at Tori's house. All of us ran out of the car and took a moment to look at Tori's house. There were lights on and all of the cars were parked in the driveway, so I figured someone was home.

All of us casually approached the Vega's house and I was the one to knock on the door. After about thirty seconds, the door swung opened as it presented Mrs. Vega.

"Hi Tori's mom!" Robbie exclaimed.

"Hello Robbie," she responded with a fake smile, "How are all of you? I haven't seen you all in awhile."

"Umm, we're good. We haven't seen Tori in awhile, so we decided to come see her," I told her.

She bit her lip and raised her eye brow, "Tori hasn't felt well over break. She's have the stomach bug and pneumonia."

Cat gasped, "Is she okay? Is she coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, she's almost fully recovered and she's coming to school tomorrow. Don't worry because she is sleeping right now," she told us as she tried to calm her down.

"So, why hasn't she been answering her phone or been on the Slap or video chatting?" I pushed.

"Tori has been way too exhausted to do anything. She's been to many doctors already and everything," her mother told me.

"Okay, well tell her we all said hi," André told Mrs. Vega. We all waved her goodbye as she closed the door.

"She's sick," I said plainly.

"That sounds pretty bad. I really hope that she feels better," André answered.

"It sounds weird thought," I told everyone.

"Well, one time my brother got really sick with pneumonia and he couldn't move," Cat explained.

"When you get pneumonia bad, it's pretty terrible," Robbie said.

"Well, at least she'll be in school tomorrow," André interrupted. We all nodded our heads, I drove everyone home, and we all said our goodbyes and then left.

When I got home and laid down on my bed, all I thought about was Tori and her sickness. I honestly really hoped that she would feel a lot better and that I could see her soon. When we all hung out during the break, it was odd not having Tori with us. I really did miss her.

_I hope she's okay,_ I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'M ON A ROLE! So, thanks to mrs. rosey cheeks, mimizmagic, TotalCowGirl, A Reader, BigStuOU, kellijellibelli, themajorswag, Anonymus, MnM1803, XcarternoelleX, , ToriandBeckForever, prettynpink16, singmealullaby56, fighting for dreams, and DamonSalvatoreBaby for reviewing, faving, and alerting! :)**_

_********__***I'm trying to release chapters quickly, but make them good. Also, next chapter will have all the POVs of every character for their reactions! ENJOY!***  
__****_

**Tori's House, Sunday Late-Afternoonn**

**Tori's POV:**

I heard my mom talking downstairs, but I wasn't sure who she was talking to. My father went out on a case earlier and wouldn't be home earlier and my sister was still on her Bahama trip, so who could it be?

Hesitantly, I began to walk downstairs to see who was at the door.

"...no, she has pnuemonia and the stomach flu."

I instantly knew who she was talking to. It was my group of friends and they were trying to find out more information about me. My heart fluttered considering that my friends cared that much. For the five minutes they were there, I heard Beck talk the most in the "fight" with my mom.

_Awww. He does care,_ I thought elatedly. After another two minutes, my mother closed the door. I stood behind her with my hands on my hips.

"Mom? What was that?" I asked my mother calmly.

She gave me a pouting face, "Your friends came by to see you and make sure that you were okay."

"Awww. I miss them. I wish I could've seen them," I told her sadly.

She put her hand on my right shoulder and then responded, "I know, but you can't.

I frowned and then went over to my laptop to see if anyone else wrote anything on my Slap page. Happily, I recieved a comment from Beck that said:

_Beck: I just heard you were sick. Not sure if you're reading this, but I really hope you feel better! xoxo, Beck_

Being a teenage girl, I was extremely happy that he cared enough to come visit me and write more to me, but I was distraught that I couldn't write back

_That's so sweet,_ I thought.

"Wait, mom?" I yelled from the living room.

"Yeah Tor?"

"What did you say to them? Like, what'd they ask?" I questioned her.

"They basically asked where you were, why you haven't spoke to them, where your phone was, were you alive, were you sick, what do you have, and if you're coming back to school soon," she told me calmly.

"And how did you respond?"

"I told them you were sleeping, you had pnuemonia and the stomach flu, you had exhaustion, the doctor told you to stay in bed all week, you've been to tired and too sick to go out, and that you would be back in school on Monday," she responded.

"Okay! Thanks mom," I told her, "What time is it?"

She looked at her watch before responding, "About 6:30. Why?"

"Oh, I am so tired today. I need to go to bed. Did I have dinner?" I asked.

My mom laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"I'm so forgetful, so I didn't know. I think I have to go to bed because I am so tired," I told her as I started rubbing my temples.

"Okay. You should go to bed because you have a big day tomorrow."

"I know. Goodnight mom," I said before kissing her on the cheek and walking upstairs to go to bed.

**Beck's RV, Sunday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

Everyone left my RV quietly after we visited Tori. We were all a bit distraught considering it sounded like Tori had a rough break. When I went into my RV, I logged onto the Slap and sent Tori a kind message to show her that I cared.

_I wonder how Tori got so sick?_ I guess that's why they sent Trina away and I guess the appointment Friday was for that. Poor, poor Tori, I thought desperately.

All I thought about was how Tori would be tomorrow. I was happy that she would come back to school tomorrow because I would get a chance to talk to her.

_I hope that she is perfectly okay tomorrow,_ I thought when I went to bed.

**Tori's House, Monday Morning**

**Tori's POV:**

I went to bed last night perfectly fine and normal as I usually would, but the next morning I woke up with butterflies in my stomach and started freaking out. I was mentally freaking out because I didn't realize the day was coming so fast.

_What would my friends say?_ I thought to myself dizzily.

I wasn't prepared to handle the rejection and hatred that could probably happen. Quickly, I ran over to my closet to look for a tank top as Dale told me to wear for the first day. I pulled out a neon pink and white tank tops, so I could layer them. Since it was mid-Feburary, I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and neon pink conversation. Before I could put on the tank tops, I had to get what I know called the balloon pregnancy thing. I wrapped it around my waist and pressed four months as I slowly blowed up. Slowly, I pulled the snow white tank top on myself and then the neon pink tank top.

_Wow, I look legitly pregnant,_ I thought as I observed my new found apperance in the mirror. If I had been walking on the street and not known myself, I would definetly think that I was pregnant.

I added some extra jewlery and then grabbed a midnight black sweatshirt before zipping it up because I didn't just want to come out as pregnant. After, I walked over to my desk and the mirror as I put on the make up. I thought I looked a bit life-less, but that was the main point.

"Tori? You have 2 more minutes before you should get to school," my mom shouted up to me. I responded with an okay before walking down the stairs.

"You look great!" my mom squealed. My heart began beating because I realized that the time was coming.

"Thanks," I said as I bit my lip.

"Let's get in the car."

My heart beat faster.

As we hopped in the car, my mom decided to pitch an idea for me, "Okay, since your four months, usually baby starts kicking around then, so you can pretend it's kicking in the next few weeks."

"Thanks for the advice mom," I said giving a fake smile. I was eternally freaking. I couldn't handle this.

_Is it weird to feel like I can't breathe?_ I thought scaredly.

My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking, my head was dizzy, and I was hoping that I could handle

When we pulled up to Hollywood Arts, I closed my sweatshirt because I wasn't ready to reveal anything yet.

Thank goodness that I picked a baggy sweat shirt, I thought hopefully.

My mom waved goodbye to me and gave me a big smile. I waved back and carefully entered the high school. My mind was in overdrive. It was about 7:10 and school started at 7:30.

The school was very quiet and only a few people were there. My friends were not here yet, so I decided to go to my locker and wander around.

People looked at me strangely because of my make up and it made me look extremely exhausted. People sort of looked at me and when I made eye contact with them, they immediately looked away. When I put it on, it didn't looked like make up. It looked like I was sick and I needed sleep and food.

Hopefully, this will fool everyone. It certainly looks like it so far, I thought.

No one seemed to notice the baby bump, but they certainly noticed the make up. My heart was fiercely beating.

_Bump, after bump, after bump._

_Rapidly bumping against my chest._

I contemplated screaming, but I resisted. I was just very pesimistic and now I was afraid. Then, I went back and just stood by my lockerz because that is usually where my friends meet me.

I was standing with my head practically shoved into my locker when suddenly I heard Beck, Cat, and Jade standing behind me.

"Tori! You're alive," Cat squealed.

I slowly turned around and then I heard them gasp and Jade hissed, "Wow, you look disgusting Tori. What happened to your face?"

"Jade, she was sick. Lay off," Beck told her angrily. Jade stuck your tongue out and walked away as she pulled Cat away with her.

"Bye Tori! Hope your face feels better," Cat exclaimed.

I quickly put my hand to my face and acted like I was upset and offended, but then Beck began to talk to me, "No, you look pretty! You were sick and it's fantastic to see you alive!"

I smiled before I heard Robbie come over and shout, " I heard that Tori Vega is alive and well!"

"Hi Robbie," I waved semi-cheerfully.

He gasped and pointed at my face, "Did you lose a lot of weight"

I sighed and then replied, "Yeah, I was super sick over break and I just need sleep and more food."

"I was gonna say! You look like a zombie," Robbie told me truthfully.

"Robbie!" Beck hollared.

"I was just saying the truth," he defended.

Beck and I gave him a look, then the bell rang and we were headed off the first period. Yet again, I got odd looks from many people.

"Hello younglings," Sikowitz exclaimed, "Hope you had a fun and legal break!"

"Legal?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Precisely. Now, Tori, what did you do during Winter Break?" Sikowitz questioned me even though he already knew.

"Oh, I was desperately sick. It was pretty bad," I responded slowly.

He scowled, "I see by the ugliness of you face. What about you Jade?"

"I used scissors and was forced to listen to all of my so called friends talk about where Tori was and how much they missed her," she hissed.

Our group of friends turned around and looked at her and Cat said, "Don't be mean to Tori."

She growled and verbal insulted and snapped at Cat. While everyone was trying to calm her down, I turned around and saw Sikowitz raise his eyebrow at me.

"I will do it," I mouthed to him. He nodded and turned his head back to Jade and Cat's fighting. Everyone had managed to calm her down and Jade was now sitting in her seat glaring at the back of Cat's head.

"Now students, now that that problem is solved, let's begin acting," Sikowitz clapped his hands together, "Tori, Jade, get up here and I will give you a scene to act."

I hesitantly stood up and followed Jade to the front stage of the classroom.

"Okay, so Tori, since you look sick, homeless, and abused, you're going to play the homeless woman. While, Jade is going to be a sympathetic woman who give you a coat," Sikowitz told us. Everyone's mouths opened, but for a totally different reason then why my mouth dropped. Their mouths dropped because they thought it was mean of Sikowitz to insult my face, but my mouth dropped because I realized that this is the revealing point.

I began to stutter, "I-I can't-t."

"Can't what?" he asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Take off my jacket," I responded quickly as I threw my arms up in the air.

"Why not Miss Vega?"

"You know why!" I yelled back as my blood boiled. I didn't want to do this anymore. My heart was pounding.

_I don't want to be rejected,_ I thought nerously.

"Yes I do, but you need to tell everyone else eventually!" he exclaimed back as he motioned to everyone else sitting in the class.

"I can't do this," I shouted almost crying. I was in hyseria, I couldn't handle it. The class probably thought that I was losing it for having a random break down in the middle of class, but once they found out the reason, they would understand why.

_There was so much tension in the room that you could cut it with a scissor, _I thought.

"Give me the jacket," Jade yelled as she pulled the zipper down and ripped it off of me. I heard everyone gasp, including Jade and Sikowitz, and I looked up to everyone's glares and shocked faces staring back at me.

Quickly, I ran out of the classroom and into the janitor's closet. As soon as I got there I locked the door and turned off the lights as I bawled my eyes out quietly.

"Why did I do this?" I asked myself, but I knew that I couldn't give up. I kept crying quietly because I didn't anyone to find me. Then, I covered myself with a garbage bag.

Suddenly, I realized that I was being watch. There were cameras everywhere as Dale said there would be. Everyone was watching my live reality show and they were the only ones who knew it was fake.

_I wonder what Dale is thinking,_ I thought sadly.

"Why did I run out so fast?" I questioned myself as I kept bawling my eyes out.

My heart answered by saying, "You didn't want to be rejected and insulted."

My heart was being squeezed in my chest, my eyes were blurry, my throat felt as though it was closing up, and I wanted to die. I knew that I couldn't leave early from school, so I just sat in the closet until I decided what to do.

_All you can do now is hope because there is going to be a lot of tension coming at you,_ I told myself as I kept crying my eyes out.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I LOVE THE ENTHUSIAM YOU'RE ALL GIVING ME! IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPYYY! Thanks so super dearly to TotalCowGirl, singmealullaby56, fight4cookies, argylee, Anon, BigStuOU, mrs. Rosey cheeks, torrialoveszashley, fighting for dreams, LoretoGirlie, A Reader, It's rose hun, becksgirl, BrazilianPrincess, cherrprn4, RAinLily13, BriMary, nico8230, Rising Equinox, and XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! :) :) :) **_

_**I just really did want to say that I have been determined to get to updating because the next week of my life is super busy since break is ending and I have track and school and Friday is Report Card Day! AHHHH! I am pumped and my goal is 97% overall! :) :) :) **_

_*****POV changes multiple times! Also, the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!*****_

_My Song of the Day: Nicki Minaj- Marilyn Monroe_

_****__**ENJOY! :)**_

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Cat's POV:**

Quietly, I saw in class twiddling my bright red hair and watching the fight that emerged on stage. Tori was having a break down in the middle of class, while Sikowitz insulted her. He said that she looked like a sick hobo and I felt very bad for her.

_Poor Tori,_ I thought sadly. I also felt like crying because Tori was basically happing a panic attack in the middle of class.

Now, Tori was yelling at Sikowitz and saying that she couldn't take off her jacket. Everyone looked at her oddly because she was literally on the verge of tears and nobody knew why.

_What's so significant about her jacket?_ I asked myself confused.

Finally, Jade stood in front of Tori and yanked the sweat shirt of her and then we knew. We knew why she couldn't take off her jacket. At that exact moment my mouth dropped open.

_Tori's pregnant?_ I thought.

My mind was infuriated with one hundred different questions, _How did this happen? When did this happen? WHAT? _

No one said anything and she looked up and ran out. I didn't know what to think, so no one said anything. No one followed her, chased her, or tried to help her.

_Is that how she got so sick over break?_ I thought again. Tori was my best friend, but why would she not tell us? I don't know if I could be around someone who was now probably going to be wrecked by students and school society, but I want to help my friend out. It's what best friends do.

_I have to think,_ I thought as I rested my head on my hands.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Robbie's POV:**

I was sitting in my first period acting class listening to bickering between Sikowitz and Tori. They were fighting over a random reason why Tori couldn't take off the jacket she was wearing. I sat there just listening to Rex's side comments that were a bit too perverted for this class.

It was scary because Tori was in hysteria, almost to the point of bawling her eyes out. Her eyes were bright red and she appeared as though she was suffocating.

Since Jade was Jade and she was evil, she yanked off the jacket of Tori. I almost peed myself. Tori appeared as though she was pregnant.

The first thing that I thought was, _who's the father?_

Quickly, I moved my head back and forth to look at a bunch of people glaring and looking shocked at her. I wasn't sure what I thought of this.

_Is Tori a tramp? How did this happen?_ I thought shocked. I felt bad when she ran out of the classroom, but she kind of deserved this considering she let someone do that to her. No one followed her or went to talk to her. It was just silent and awkward.

_I need to talk to everyone else,_ I thought nervously.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning **

**Andr****é****'s POV:**

The biggest reveal in history of my life was happening during this moment. We just discovered that Tori was pregnant. I was stunned beyond belief because of what just happened. This sweet, innocent, and kind girl that I had known for over two years was pregnant.

It was hard to wrap my mind around it and I wasn't sure what to do. After looking down and thinking for a few moments, I looked around me to other people's reactions. Most of the people were glaring or had their mouths agape as they looked on at Tori.

Suddenly, she ran out of the room with one hand on her stomach and the other hand covering her mouth. She appeared as though she were choking or throwing up. In my mind, I did feel bad because she's such a good person, but no one really likes a teen mom. I measured the pros and cons in my head and thought that I couldn't drop her because that's not what friends do, but as for my music, I couldn't be seen with someone who would have a bad reputation or would receive one soon.

I looked over at Robbie who raised his eyebrows and looked back to the center stage and started thinking about this whole situation.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Rex's POV:**

All I was thinking is was, _who was lucky enough to do that to Tori Vega?_

That and that I was never going to talk to her again because she would be labeled at tramp and I don't hang around those type of girls.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Jade's POV:**

I stood on stage and looked bored as Sikowitz and Tori verbally fought.

_This is so annoying,_ I thought mindlessly. Someone needed to shut them up, so I walked over to Tori and angrily pulled the coat off of her. I heard everyone gasp, but I wasn't sure what they were gasping about until I looked at Tori's stomach.

_Tori's pregnant?_ I thought_, what a tramp!_

I stood there with her jacket in my clutch as I looked up at everyone else's reactions. Everyone was shooting daggers at the Tori and looked like they either wanted to strangle her or stunned to the point where they looked frozen.

She looked miserable and like she was going to die because she was choking on her tears and looking like she was going to collapse. Quickly, she sprinted out of the room and went to who knows where.

_Finally, Tori would be hated for what she truly is. A boyfriend stealing tramp,_ I thought and smiled luckily. Then began to plot more about how I would get Beck because now he wouldn't like a tramp.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Sikowitz's POV:**

Tori was verbally fighting with me because she didn't want to take off her jacket and I was the only one who knew why. I knew that she was scared and desperate at this point. She looked haunted and desperate and terrified and really didn't want to do this, but as an actress who committed to this role, she had to do the reveal.

We fought for a few minutes and then Jade did what she would normal do and got to the point. She ripped off Tori's jacket and then Tori did what Tori would do and ran out of the room before she saw the death stares and crazy faces she was getting.

_At least we got a good reaction,_ I thought as I smiled at one of Dale's hidden camera.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Beck's POV:**

_I was shocked, horrified, and a bit sympathetic. _

_Tori was pregnant,_ I thought crazily and slowly. Nothing else was on my mind at this moment except what I just saw. Tori was standing on stage as though she was about to collapse and pass out. She was crying and bawling hysterically.

There were two sides to my brain right now. The side that told me to help my best friend out and the other side who said I would get destroyed if I went near this girl. My commons sense was to help the needy and Tori was the needy, but I had to learn all the facts before I could do anything.

_This isn't the Tori I know. She's usually innocent, kind, and never like this. What changed during break?_ I thought.

I had a million questions on my mind:

_How did this happen?_

_When did this happen?_

_How long was she pregnant for?_

_Why didn't she tell us?_

And most important to me was...

_Who was the father?_

I know as I looked around that everyone was frozen stunned or hating on her mentally, but I was concerned. I didn't want to say it, but in school today she looked like a zombie. Very sick and pale wasn't the best for Tori to be and I needed to help her, but I wanted to consult everyone else.

_Is it weird that I don't like that there's now another guy in Tori's life?_ _I am jealous?_ I asked myself.

Suddenly, Tori ran out and I wanted to run after her so badly and talk to her, but there was so much tension and awkwardness that I could do that.

_I will find out all the facts,_ I thought as I glanced at Robbie quickly.

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday Morning**

**Third Person POV (Outside Perspective):**

For the next few minutes of the class, everyone was just sitting there awkwardly looking at their feet, the wall, or any random locating. Some people were updating their statuses on the Slap and some were deeply thinking. No one bothered talking until Sikowitz started the class about five minutes later.

For the rest of the class, the teens were quiet and only talked when they were asked to speak. There were no funny stories of Cat's brother shared or any odd catch phrases by Sikowitz. Even when the bell rang twenty minutes later, Sikowitz acted normally. He quickly said goodbye and rushed out of the classroom like he was nervous

The group of friends, André, Jade, Cat, Rex, Robbie, and Beck, all stayed inside the classroom after everyone asked and exchanged many looks- looks of regret, sorrow, anger, and hatred.

Then Cat began, "Guys, what do we do?"

"We? This is Tori's problem," Rex scoffed.

"I agree kind of," Robbie included.

"What? Why?" Beck exclaimed.

"Well, Tori is our friend and she hid this from us. A real friend wouldn't do that. No matter how big the problem is," André chimed in.

"What a tramp," Jade moaned obnoxiously.

"I think we should steer clear of her for a little while," Cat said sadly, "I don't want to, but we don't know the facts."

"Think about it, we are all upcoming musicians and singers and we can't have people with bad reputations around us. Tori may unfortunately receive that reputation and I'm sorry for being selfish, but that's how it is for now," André explained while everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"We need the facts," Beck stated.

"Beck," Jade said as she laid her hand on his shoulder, "Lay off for just a few days. It's all were asking, baby."

He sighed and sadly agreed with tears in his eyes before Robbie asked, "Where did Tori run off to?"

"Probably home. That's what I would do if I were in her position," Cat told us.

"I guess that's why she looked so horrific this morning," Jade said.

"Yeah, she probably got that way when she found of she was pregnant," André replied.

"Let's go get some sushi," Beck exclaimed as he tried to cheer everyone up. In everyone's minds, they were confused, concerned, nervous, and some of them were angry.

"We need to get our facts straight," Beck whispered to Cat as she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to TotalCowGirl, singmealullaby56, gelybellybean, XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, Theheavensheart180, kellijellibelli, Anon, SimplyOC-Anonymous, Golfychick, Loopy Looney Charny, and A Reader for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! :)**

**Today is also the last day of break, so hopefully there will be a new chapter by tonight! :)**

*****If you read the chapter I posted this morning, I apologize. I was angry for personal reasons and I put my anger in that story and that never goes well. When I came to my sense, I deleted and revised it, so here is the new version. I AM SO SORRY. This version will be better I promise.*****

**ENJOY! :)  
**

**Chapter 9: Hollywood Arts, Monday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

All afternoon, I stayed secluded in the janitor's closet. No one came to visit me, not even the janitor. In my mind, I knew that it was wimpy of me to stay in the closet and not go out and face my fears, but I was petrified.

_Everyone probably hates me,_ I thought. I didn't get a chance to look at the faces of my classmates when I ran out of the room because honestly, I didn't want to see their faces. No one stood up and said anything, not even Cat or Robbie or André or Beck. That was a little weird to me because I thought as my best friends for over two years they would, but I guess that's what I get for being pregnant.

I couldn't stay in here forever, but I planned to stay in here until the last bell rung and everyone was out of school, so that I could go visit Sikowitz. He's an acting teacher who knew how I could pull this off without crying every few minutes.

**Outside Hollywood Art Cafeteria, Monday Afternoon**

**Beck's POV:**

Cat and I were walking behind our group of friends and whispering plans. Initially, they thought that we were going over to grab some sushi, but Cat and I had a plan to get in my car and ditch them. In my mind, I knew that this was a bad idea, but I had to help Tori. No matter what she was or how she was, we still had to be good friends and help her. This wasn't the Tori I knew and I was determined to find the old Tori.

Since the sushi place was down the street, all of friends were walking there. Cat and I made a detour and hopped in my car quickly. We sped away, while I heard our friends shouting at us.

"What are you and Cat doing?" Jade screamed angrily.

"See you all later," Cat yelled cheerfully.

"What are you doing? Are you and Cat dating?" Jade shouted as she ran after us and tried throwing scissors at us.

"She's throwing scissors at us," Cat whispered to me.

"Don't worry. We're in a truck. They can't break us," I told Cat calmly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as we drove around. I decided that we would not visit or sit any place because our friends could track us down. Cat was playing with her hair and I sat there deeply thinking.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Tori. No one else seems to have hope for their friendship with her, except you and me," I told her hopefully.

Suddenly, I heard a vibrating and looked at Cat's pocket. She quickly pulled out her phone and looked up at me cheerfully, "We're not the only people who want to help Tori."

I looked at her confused as she continued, "I've been texting André and Robbie and they both still want to be friends with Tori and help her. Unfortuantley, they are with Jade right now, but after school they want to meet somewhere."

I smirked, "Of course Jade wants to hate Tori. She has this excuse now, but we need to defend Tori."

"No matter what rep we get," she told us.

"I thought that André what concerned about what people thought of him and how record companies would think of him?" I asked her.

She slid me her phone and I read the message on the screen from André:

I am willing to help Tori. It was stupid of me to think like that.

I smiled and kept talking, "Jade isn't thrilled I bet."

"Yeah, and also Rex is trying to get Robbie away from Tori, so we need to do something about him, but otherwise they all still want to be friends with her," she smiled back.

"Fantastic, but we need to get rid of Jade somehow because she is going to keep spreading hate rumors and I don't want that. I don't want to ever see Tori how she was this morning because it makes me really upset and I want to help her, so I think I will do something to get Jade away," I told Cat.

"At least we can hope that everything will work out," she exclaimed.

I smiled at her and thought for a moment, _that's all I need. Hope._

**Walking Back to Hollywood Arts Outdoor Cafeteria, Monday Afternoon**

**Jade's POV:**

"We're going back to school," I hissed at the two guys in front of me.

"What? Why?" Robbie questioned me.

"Because of Cat and Beck. I need to do something," I mumbled as Robbie and Tori exchanged an odd look.

We all sulked back to the school as a plan formed in my mind as I watched André and Robbie run to their next class. In my mind I knew that Tori didn't leave the school because she wouldn't do that, she would want to talk to someone after school. We spent the rest of the lunch period sitting at a blue wire table and sulking miserably.

Then, the bell rang and a thought rang through my head, time to make a little announcement about Cat and Beck. Quickly, I hurried to the main lobby staircase of Hollywood Arts to make my announcement. Tons of students were flooding in from lunch and it was the perfect time to ruin everyone's lives.

"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT!" I hollered as most people turned around to listen to me.

"HEY! STOP WALKING AND LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled at the people who kept walking, "Now, it has come to my attention that two major things have happened this fine morning. Number one, Miss Caterina Valentine stole my boyfriend Beck Oliver and they are currently making out in his truck. Number two, Miss Tori Vega is pregnant. Carry on with your boring live," I told them as I gave them something to gossip about. For all I know, they aren't dating, but he broke up with me and now it was time to play desperate ex-girlfriend.

**Hollywood Arts Janitor Closet, Monday Late-Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

I sat in the closet horrified. My ears had just witnessed two very cruel announcements from Jade. The first was that Cat and Beck were dating and the other was that I was pregnant. Now, I was doomed. First, I can't believe that Cat and Beck were going out and kissing in his truck. I guess the crush I thought that he had on me dissolved quickly after he found out my 'secret'.

_I'm so lucky that this closet is soundproof,_ I thought sarcastically_, but stay strong. You're better than her._

**Hollywood Arts, Mondy Late-Afternoon**

**Beck's POV:**

I was walking into school late with Cat as she happily skipped off to her next class. I had study hall, so I could be as late as I wanted to be. As I walked to my locker, I thought about how great it was that Robbie, Cat, André, and I still wanted to be friends with her and protect her. I began to grin like an idiot as I thought of how happy and relieved Tori would be when she found out that we still loved her.

I was whipped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being hollered at me by a girl. Quickly, I turned around to see Jade bawling her eyes out and eyeliner streaming down her face.

"Beck! Why?" she cried sadly.

I wasn't sure what was going on, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Cat are dating! Are you over me that fast?"

"Cat and I? We're not dating Jade," I told her as I moved my hands to prove my point.

"You aren't?" she questioned me suspiciously.

"No, of course not. Why are you so upset?"

"Because I still love you and I know you will probably never take me back, but I thought I'd let you know. I miss you so much and I hate fighting-" Jade rambled before I leaned down and kissed her.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked curiously.

"It felt right to," I lied.

"So was that just to shut me up?" she asked sadly.

"No, I want you back Jade. I still love you," I told her as I held her hands.

"What? No, I thought you liked Vega," she desperately cried.

"I do sort of like Tori and want to help her, but seeing you now like this. If I keep dating you, I will still love you and get over Tori. You're all that matters."

"Really?" she asked cheerfully. I nodded my head as we made out by my locker for a little while.

"Thank you for making me realize that Tori was no good for me," I thanked her.

"You're welcome. I'll call you later," she said as she rushed off to her next class and I waved her goodbye.

I began scowling as a plan formed in my mind. I didn't want to date Jade or be anywhere around her negativity, but it was necessary to my plan. Then, I started texting Cat, André, and Robbie to meet in Sikowitz's classroom at four o'clock.

**Hollywood Arts, Monday Late-Afternoon**

**Third Person POV:**

Neither Beck nor Jade knew that they were lying to each other, but after all she had heard, Tori Vega thought that they were officially back together. She couldn't cry anymore. It wasn't worth it. Now, she had to man up and realize that Beck and Jade would always be Beck&Jade.

She didn't know how much her pregnancy would change her life. It majorly impacted her life and it had only been about four or five hours. Her brain pounded against her skull and she dropped her head back to take a short nap.

Three hours later, she picked up her head and looked around. She couldn't comprehend where she was or what time it was until it hit her. This day actually happened and I'm still her. It was 4:30 according to her phone and it was time to visit Sikowitz.

Before she went to him, she checked her phone and Slap page. She received hundreds of texts from unknown numbers, but none from anyone of her close friends, except a few nasty texts from Jade. Her Slap page was now loaded with new comments about what a tramp she was and of all the most liked comments, Jade's comments had one hundred likes a piece. Her heart broke a little when random people who didn't even know her or ever talked to her wrote cruel things, but she didn't dare cry.

_Life was not in her favor today._

Then, she got a text from the boy that she liked so much.

_Are you okay?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you BigStuOU, morethanhope, fallingforuwasfate, argylee, CatHeartsU, sprog101, fight4cookies, melodie568, nico8230, drewandjake1, Cat's friend, BoriLover45, cherrprn4, viet girl14, lluvyeachick, Anon, TotalCowGirl, Rose, and maya09 for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! :)**_

_**Last day of break! Thank you for all you enthusiam and I will try to get the next chapter out soon! :)**_

_**ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Sikowitz's Classroom, Monday at 4PM**

**Beck's POV:**

I waited for my group of friends to assemble in Sikowitz's classroom at four. As I entered the classroom, Sikowitz was there sitting on the stage and drinking a coconut milk.

"Hey Sikowitz. Can I borrow your room for like 20 minutes?" I asked him casually.

"Sure Beckford. I'll be back at four thirty," he remarked as he hurried out the room.

_Fantastic,_ I thought as I sat on the front stage where Tori's reveal happened this morning.

I thought back to this morning and how that moment changed everyone's thoughts. It just made me want to be a better friend to her.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts when Cat, Robbie, and André walking in the room giddily.

"Hey Beck!" they all shouted in their own unique ways. Each person sat down on a chair in front of me and it got quiet for a few seconds.

"So, what'd you guys think of this morning?" I asked as I looked around at each of them.

"At first, I was a bit intimidated and thought about ditching my friendship with her, but then I realized that that was a stupid though," André said sheepishly.

"I wanted to see what you guys thought," Robbie chimed in.

"Follower," Cat giggled as Robbie shot her a fake look of hurt.

"I just really want to help her," I told everyone honestly.

"Me too, but Beck and I were talking before and we think Jade will get in our way," Cat stated.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you two are dating," Robbie exclaimed and pointed at Cat and I.

"Where is everyone hearing this?" Cat asked.

"Is it true?" Robbie countered desperately.

"No! Of course not, but who told everyone?" Cat yelled yet again.

André and Robbie looked at each other before saying one word, "Jade."

I sighed and put my hand to my forehead, "Of course it was Jade."

"So what were you saying about her getting in your way?" André asked as he struck up another conversation.

I pulled out my phone and looked up Tori's page before saying, "Did you see Tori's page?"

"Yeah, lots of mean there," André shivered.

"Yes and the center of that mean is Jade," I responded quickly.

"Figures," we all sighed.

"Nobody take alarm, but Jade and I are 'dating' again," I told everyone as I put the word dating in quotes.

As a usual response, everyone gasped before Cat said, "What? Why?"

"I think it will be rather useful to the plan," I replied as I brushed my hand through my hair.

"What plan?" Robbie questioned me.

"I am still piecing it together, but I think I am basically going to try to get Jade out of the way," I told them casually.

"Get her out of the way?" André questioned.

"Like murder her?" Cat shouted crazily.

"No, no. As in send her to France or get her kicked out of Hollywood Arts. She's the jealous type, so since I'm 'dating' her again, I could get her jealous by talking to Tori a lot more. She wouldn't like that," I told them. For the next ten minutes we all came up with irrelevant solutions and what not.

Then, another question was brought to the table by André, "Who's the father?"

We all looked at him confused and curiously and Robbie said, "I don't know, but we'll find out."

After another ten minutes, Sikowitz burst through the door, "Hello talented students!"

"Hey Sikowitz," we each shouted back.

"You must leave immediately!" he hollered.

"We started walking back to where entered until Sikowitz yelled, "Go through this way."

"Why-?" I asked before I got cut off by Sikowitz.

"Because I said so!"

We ran out of the classroom, but I decided to wait there for a few minutes, while everyone else left quickly.

There's something odd about Sikowitz staying after school and then I realized why.

**Hollywood Arts Janitor's Closet, Monday Late-Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

I will still staring at the text message I received from Beck, but I knew that I couldn't respond. He was dating Jade now also, which made me question many things, so I just put my phone back into my pocket.

Hesitantly, I peered out the janitor's closet to see if there was anyone in the hall way. Only a few teachers walked by, so for precaution I took my bag and used it to cover my stomach. Earlier, I texted Sikowitz saying that I needed to speak to him and that if he could meet me in his room at 4:30 with no one else there.

Luckily, I found his classroom and walked inside to be greeted by Sikowitz.

"Tori Vega! I thought we'd seen the last of you this morning when you ran off like a little girl," he said as I slumped into a chair.

"I hate my life," I mumbled and looked up.

"Were you nervous?" he asked he quietly before sitting down on the front stage.

"Yes! It just suddenly hit me when I got up there and now everyone hates me," she complained.

"Tori, give your friends time. André, Cat, Robbie, and Beck were just here and I bet the reason involved you."

"Yeah, probably what a tramp I am and how much they hate me," I responded negatively.

"Tori, I am pretty sure they don't. I stood outside for a few minutes and it sounded like they wanted to keep your friendship," Sikowitz replied calmly.

"Really? Well, have you seen my Slap page? Everyone is writing what a tramp I am and how I should die," she exclaimed angrily.

"Tori calm down. This is a normal reaction. Eventually, you will be okay with walking into school like that," he said as he motioned to her stomach, "Now, you actually don't look well at all. You should go home and sleep. Then come back tomorrow and see how you handle the pressure."

"Bye Sikowitz," I waved and exited the classroom.

**Hollywood Arts Main Lobby, Monday Late-Afternoon**

**Beck's POV:**

I was determined to meet up with Tori. I had to see her, so while I watched her whole conversation with Sikowitz, I decided I would find her and meet up with her. Once she left, I darted and hid behind a row of lockers as I heard footstep. It was a bit nerve-wracking as I hoped it was Tori's footsteps that I was hearing.

I saw a girl pass by where I was standing and luckily enough for me, it was Tori. Suddenly, she turned around and screamed. She pointed at me and stuttered.

"Y-you," she stuttered.

"Yes me, now come here and give me a hug," I told her as I grabbed her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Wait, what?" she asked confused.

"Tori, I don't care if you're pregnant. We all really care about you and want to help you, if you'll let us," I said as I took her hand.

"Really? That's so sweet," she smiled sheepishly.

"Yes and I know that we didn't chase you today, but I wanted to," I told her desperately.

"Thank you," she said looking up sincerely, "but everyone hates me."

"We don't though and we're all you need," I told her safely.

"You're willing to give up all those girls who swoon over you to take care of a tramp?" she questioned me sadly.

"Any day. I would do anything to protect you."

"That's so sweet. I thought you would hate me and everything," she mumbled.

"Please tell me everything," I begged her.

She smiled sadly, "I will. I promise."

"When?" I asked her.

"Right now," she told me as she pulled me over to the staircase and we sat down and began to talk.

_She's so gorgeous, pregnant or not,_ I thought cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to Ehh what's my pen name again, mrs. Rosey cheeks, kellijellibelli, BigStuOU, Angel Marie Winchester, Angel, Jazzyangel673, Anon, Rose, TotalCowGirl, XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX, Rawrme2day, ToriandBeckForever, kagoma-solma, and CharlieHarperFan88 for reviewing, faving, and alerting! IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, WE'VE ALMOST HIT 70! THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**_

_**Is anyone else happy to be back to school or is it just me? :)  
**_

**Hollywood Arts Main Lobby, Monday Evening**

**Tori's POV:**

I was shocked and stunned when I saw Beck emerge from behind the lockers, but I don't think that I was too scared to talk to him. He just happened to popped out and grabbed my shoulders, while I stood there and stuttered. It was unexpected, but I was elated to see him. I figure that I would have to tell him everything sooner or later, so I guess I was going with sooner. There were cameras positioned all around the walls and I knew that Dale would like it if I sat here and told Beck, so that's what I did.

Casually, I pulled him over to the staircase and slowly sat down on it. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I started speaking, "What do you want to know?"

He looked back at me, "Everything."

"Where should I start?"

"Start back when this happened because I don't know any of this story."

I sighed, "Okay, it was right before school started and my cousin was having an 'End of Summer' party, so I decided to go. At the party, there was this allegedly really nice guy named," I paused. "Evan."

"Allegedly?" Beck cut in.

I nodded, "You'll see. Basically, I'm in idiot who thought that he was actually a good person and I didn't the next stupidest thing. I put my cup down and while I wasn't looking, he filled it with alcohol. I didn't know it was alcohol and he kept pouring it. One thing led to another and yeah."

Beck suddenly gave me one of the biggest hugs ever, not that I was complaining. He kept gripping me and then let me go as he said, "How many months are you?"

"Five, due in mid-July," I told him as I played with my hair.

"Are you still in contact with the father?"

"No, I never saw him again. No phone number, address, my cousin didn't know him, or anything," I sighed.

"I know you're not a bad person, Tori. You're actually one of the nicest that I know. You're innocent and sweet and funny and caring and sugar and spice and everything nice," he smiled.

"Thank you, but I don't think everyone else will believe that," I mumbled.

"Tori, we are all going to be here for you, except Jade and Rex, but otherwise we want to help you, no matter what reputation we receive."

"Jade wants to do anything to get everyone to hate me. Did you see my Slap page?"

"Yes, I did and I am so sorry, but I have a plan forming in my head. Now, for this plan to successfully work, I have to date Jade," I told her.

"You're getting back together with her?" I asked him sadly.

"I'm all ready back together with her," he replied equally as sad.

"Oh," I huffed.

"Don't be like that Tori. Please, just give me a chance. I'm not going to stay with her to let her keep hurting you. I'm better than that. You know that right?" he questioned me.

"Of course I know that! I am not the biggest fan of Jade, but if you have a plan, then I am ready to listen to whatever it is," I told him supportively. "What is your plan?"

"Oh, I want to get her kicked out of Hollywood Arts or send her to another continent, like Europe or something," he told me sheepishly.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yup! We're going to need your help though."

"How so?"

"Basically, I am going to talk to you so much from now on. More than I normally do, so that will make Jade angry and want to hurt you, so hopefully we can get her expelled from that somehow," he exclaimed hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan," I told him and hugged him again. We stayed like that until her offered to drive me home.

When I got home, I arrived to my mom making spaghetti tacos in the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" I exclaimed as I began to pour myself a glass of water.

"Tori! Hun, how was your day? Does everyone hate you?" she asked curiously.

"Most people do, yeah, but apparently Robbie, Cat, André, and Beck don't," I exclaimed once again.

"Really? That's fantastic!" my mom replied cheerfully.

"But everyone else is calling me a tramp and telling me to die, so otherwise I am upset," I sighed. "Isn't Trina returning tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and she actually called me this afternoon," my mom told me with a scowled on her face.

"Really? What'd she say?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"She's now aware that you're pregnant."

"What? How? What did she say?" I questioned her shocked.

"She said she found out from your Slap page this afternoon," my mom replied as she kept cooking.

"What was her reaction to it?" I asked my mom again.

"She is excited," my mom told me plainly.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too," she scoffed.

"Why is she excited?"

"She's excited because she thinks that you will get a lot of attention for the baby thing and since Trina is Trina and really likes attention, she wants to hang around you as much as possible," my mom said.

"Well, I'm getting bad publicity," I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter to Trina. Any attention is good attention," my mom smirked.

I sighed, "I'm going back upstairs to read the nasty comments on my Slap page."

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready," she responded as she started heating up the Tacos.

_Time to go read terrible things about myself,_ I thought cruelly.

**Tech/Camera Room, Monday Night**

**Dale's POV:**

I was observing each different camera angle as I laid back in my chair and thought back the entire day. My team of other helpers was sitting beside me and was looking at me before one of them asked me, "What do you think?"

"Of the overall day?" I countered.

"Yes, sir."

"I like this," I said as I kept observing the camera.

"What is the best thing so far?"

"Even though it's bad, I liked Tori's hysterical reaction to everything. That's how a normal person would react and it was awesome," I exclaimed.

"What about her and Beck?" someone else questioned me.

"I'm digging it, but I'm a little surprised that he friends still want to be her friends."

"Why?"

"Because most people would have ditched her. Did you see the messages and things left on her Slap page?" I asked them all.

"They were a bit cruel," another team member said.

"Yes, but I like this Jade girl also. She has spunk and I'd like to see how she makes everyone hate Tori. This is an interesting group alright," I told them all.

"I agree," I heard many of my team mates answer me.

"It should be interesting to how Mr. Oliver's plan works out," I thought.

"Did you tell her to name that guy Evan?" someone chuckled.

"No, but I just might have to bring in a guy and call him Evan," I thought as I rubbed my tongue against my cheeks

"You're going to pay someone to be the 'father' of Tori's baby?" someone else asked suspiciously.

"Might as well. It will really stir up some stuff," I replied casually.

"Interesting, interesting," everyone said.

_It's about to get interesting,_ I thought as I rubbed my chin.


	12. Chapter 12

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Rose, TotalCowGirl, cherrprn, 777-LiVe-LaUgH-LoVe-777, mimizmagic, fallingforuwasfate, Rawrme2day, mazeygrace18, jamessiriuspotter-forever, Cat's friend, Favorites Master, Scarlet3008, Pink Mockingjay, Anon, aburke2016, , and Diana Silver FOR REVIEWING, FAVING, OR ALERTING! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :)**_

_*****A lot of people always say please update fast and I love that because I know it gives me determination to write more. I just wanted to let you know that I am never going to disappear out of thin air and leave the story to die. I've seen it happen several times and it bothers me, so yeah! ENJOY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)*****_

_**Also, I don't think I can update tonight because I have an Earth Science test tomorrow… wish me luck! :)  
**_

**Tori's Bedroom, Tuesday Evening**

**Tori's POV:**

I don't even want to recap what happened today, but I will anyway. This morning when I walked in, I was immediately harassed by all of the obnoxious and preppy girls who think they are good singers, but they aren't. When I went to Sikowitz's class I was still ignored, hated, and rejected, but not as badly. This time Beck, Cat, Robbie, and André all stood up for me, which helped but not as much. I was still super appreciative of all their love and support because I would probably be back to the janitor's closet crying again if it wasn't for them.

My Slap page was still being infested with derogatory comments about what a tramp I am and how ashamed I should be of myself. Some people suggested I killed myself or even for me to leave Hollywood Arts, which made me very depressed, but I stayed as strong as I could.

_How would everyone react when they found out that I wasn't pregnant?_ I thought sadly. Would they be angry with me or possible regret what they said earlier, but then I thought of myself. I thought of how I would feel if someone else is Hollywood Arts was pregnant and I didn't know them. I would probably have the same reaction because we as humans always want something to gossip and hate on.

_Look at Rebecca Black,_ I thought**. **_She didn't do anything wrong and she's hated. It's human nature._

People were even being cruel to my non-existent baby. They were making up names that I could call it, like Snooki. Practically, this baby and I were hated the same way and this baby isn't even legit!

_It hurt me not to tell anyone, but I kept my promise and I had to stay committed and that's what I did._

**Sikowitz's Class, Wednesday Morning**

**Jade's POV:**

Nonchalantly, I marched into Sikowitz's room on Wednesday morning. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw what was happening. There were about eight students in the room, but the only ones I was focused on were Tori and Beck. Beck and I just began dating again and for the first day, we had a long conversation and everything went well. After Tuesday, everything starting going downhill again and I plan to take action of it.

Ever since Tori Vega revealed her secret, it has had the opposite effect on Beck. Instead, he lusted more over Tori and tried to support her as much as possible. My mind was going in several different directions. What I was looking at now was sick and made me want to vomit my guts out.

Tori's head was lying on Beck's shoulder casually as his arm was draped around her shoulders. He was stroking her head and she seemed happy from where I was standing. I considered cutting in, like I normally would, and then I did.

"Vega? I don't give that you're pregnant, but get the heck away from my boyfriend," I paused. "Are we clear?"

Then, Beck cut in, "Don't talk to her like that Jade."

"Excuse me, Beck do you want to break up again?" I asked sharply.

"If you're going to keep treating Tori like this, then yes."

I almost exploded, "You're defending that tramp?"

"Don't call her a tramp! She made one mistake," Beck yelled at me.

"One life changing mistake? Do you see how many people hate her? Out of the eight people in this room, only one doesn't despise her and it's you!" I screamed back at him angrily.

"So we're breaking up again?" I asked plainly, yet violently.

"Yes," he told me as he closed his eyes.

"Fine, you can take me back when you stop defending her and you agree that she's a tramp," I sharply snapped.

"That will never happen," he mumbled.

"I will tell you 'I told you so' eventually and that's when you take me back, when you realize that you're wrong," I told him loudly as the onlookers gasped.

A bunch of other students flooded into the room, but it just felt like it was Beck and I in a cage match. The rest of my 'friends' walked into the room and Sikowitz burst out the door, while he began to speak, "Take a seat young scholars."

I continued to stand and popped my gum as I stared at him before he said, "Jade, won't you take a seat?"

"Nope," I responded sharply, "I'm leaving now."

_I don't like this school, these people, or Tori Vega. I will make her hated by everyone, especially Beck, _I thought viciously.

**Tech/Camera Room, Wednesday Night**

**Dale's POV:**

"So you phoned the guy?" I asked him as I slurped my Wendy's frosty.

"I phoned the guy!" my associative Patrick exclaimed as he held up his Pear Phone.

"What guy?" my other associative Joel asked as he walked in.

I turned my spiny chair towards him and responded, "You know the Tori Vega project?"

"That's the only thing we've been working on for the past two weeks, so yes," he responded.

"Okay, so she made up a story of how she got pregnant and said she hasn't seen the guy since," I told him slowly.

"Okay," he said pushing on.

"Well, that teacher Sikowitz knows Tori well and we found out all of her past loves and there is one in specific that I'm going to use as the father of her baby."

"Really? You'd stoop that low?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, I would. In real life, I did research-" I started before I got cut off.

"You, Dale Squires, did research?" she laughed.

"Shut up!" I paused, "as I was saying, the research I did said that there is a fifty-fifty chance that you will find the father of the pregnancy, so being realistic, I am going to bring the 'father' into the picture."

"Interesting twist. I like it," Joel chuckled.

"So who'd you pick as the father?" Patrick asked with his hands behind his head.

"Some guy named Danny," I told them casually as I leaned back in my chair.


	13. Chapter 13

_**THANK YOU A BILLION TIMES TO Sonny01, clawsandteeth, Anon, themajorswag, ToriandBeckForever, Bosssauce, mazeygrace18, A Reader, BigStuOU, maya09, argylee, Rose, charlybitme, TotalCowGirl, XannapooX, fight4cookies, aylintekknikker, drewandjake1, Diana Silver, cricketjo, Momo, MyOtherIdentity, Katerina The Von, silver1996, mandamichelle, HolaReader2001, and fighting for dreams for FAVING, ALERTING, AND REVIEWING! WE'VE HIT 100 REVIEWS AND I AM SO THANKFUL! **__**ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Tori's House, Saturday Morning**

**Tori's POV:**

"Tori?" my mom shouted. "We gotta go!"

I hopped down the stairs as I brushed my soaking wet hair, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Sporting the baby bump, nice," my mom smirked at my fake baby bump.

"Thanks," I replied as I hustled to put on the midnight black sweatshirt that I wore the previous Monday.

I ran out the door and out to her car as I threw my hair up in a ponytail and zipped the sweatshirt. Right now, my mother and I were on the way to Dale's office to talk about how the week had gone. Believe me when I say that I do not want to talk about my week. It was one of the worst weeks of my life, but I had to commit.

_Besides, you have your friends,_ I thought to myself.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at what seemed to be Dale's office. The office was a gigantic brick building that was covered in green, old, and dying vines. It felt like a jail or more accurately, an old abandoned building.

We were greeted by a sleeping guy with the name tag Joel. There was a slow moving elevator that we entered cautiously. As we ascended upward, we came to the only floor in the building. When we entered the room, it was made up of a few spinning chairs and a wall full of screens. The screens showed places like my house, Hollywood Arts, and a few popular spots in Beverly Hills.

That's kind of creepy, I thought oddly.

Suddenly, a man in a white suit burst out the door, "Tori Vega! How you doing?"

He offered his hand to me and I shook I graciously, "Hello Dale."

He took a seat in one of the chairs, "Mrs. Vega, Tori, take a seat," he paused and folded his hands. "How was your week?"

"Not that much fun," I sighed as I bit my lip.

"I could tell from the cameras. You didn't look happy," he paused again. "Except for the moments when you were with that Beck kid."

I blushed, "yeah, he's a good friends."

He raised his eyebrows, but considered speaking, "I can see that. Now, how is everyone treating you?

"Besides my group of friends, everyone hates me and calls me a tramp, but my friends try to defend me as much as possible," I smiled.

"Do you still go on your Slap page at all?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, it's an interesting topic," I told him.

"People in your school girl, they nasty," he smirked.

"I know and it makes me pretty upset," I sighed again.

He gave me a sympathetic smile, "So it's March 7th, I wanted to end this on around April 15th."

"That's a long time," I replied awkwardly.

"Exactly, so we're cutting it down."

"Cutting it down?" my mom cut in.

"Yes, because we are already getting a fantastic reactions from, your friends and your school in general," he smiled.

"Really?" I questioned him.

"Yes and this documentary that we want to produce must be thirty minutes as the maximum time, so we have to cut down," he responded hesitantly.

"So, when will this challenge task end?" my mom asked nervously.

"I think around March 21st."

"See Tori! That's not even that bad!" My mom exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's like two weeks! That's not enough!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Tori calm down. That is plenty of time for you to convince everyone," he paused. "Scratch that, you already did convince everyone. Usually after a month, the comments would start to calm down and that would be boring," he told us.

"Got it," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be mad; I bet you could provide a mucho amount of emotion if you really commit," he tried to make me feel better. "

"Anyway, let's talk about Jade West." He continued as I become frozen.

"Jade?"

"The cruel one. The one who is trying to make you hated by everyone," he responded quickly.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed for about the one hundredth time today.

"Isn't Beck planning to double cross her? Like get her expelled," Dale asked me.

"Yes," I told him hesitantly.

"Dude, Beck doesn't know you're pregnant. What happens when you show up to school not pregnant and if Jade is expelled?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Jade is a violent and nasty person and she will get expelled eventually," I told him quickly.

"Fine, I don't care what you do to her, just be emotional, believable, and everything. Okay?"

"Sure," I paused. "Is there anything else to discuss?"

"One more thing and then we're done," he began.

"What else?" my mom asked.

"You made up your how you got pregnant story, correct?" Dale questioned me.

"Yes, a guy named Evan got me drunk and I never saw him again after the incident," I mumbled.

"Yes, well we wanted to mess with you, so we hired a guy to play 'Evan'. We're going to pretend you got a pregnancy thing to see who the father is and we are gonna pretend this is the guy."

"Really?" I asked shocked. I felt like this was turning into a reality show, not a documentary.

He nodded, "Yes, and he will come to your school at the end of the upcoming Wednesday. He will be dragged into your school by security at around three o'clock in your school's main lobby."

"When do I get to meet him?" I asked kind of nervously, yet excited.

"This upcoming Tuesday," Dale smiled.

"Wait, I don't get to meet him before hand?" I questioned him confused.

"Nope, we feel there will be better chemistry that way," Dale smirked. He was actually scaring me a bit now.

"So how do I know what to say?" I kept firing questions at him nervously.

"That's the beauty of you being an actress; you can act on Improv. Sikowitz told me that you're good at that kind of stuff," Dale said as he put his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"I am," I smiled dizzily.

"Wonderful!" He paused. "I must be off now. Goodbye Tori."

He quickly hurried out the room and my mother and I bored the creepy, slow elevator that we entered from.

_He's turning this into a reality show,_ I thought as I descended down the elevator.

**Danny's House, Saturday Afternoon**

**Danny POV:**

_I will crush her reputation,_ I thought angrily. I received a phone call from a famous director named Dale Squires, who had a mission for me. It involved a girl that I used to date. Apparently, my old ex-girlfriend Tori was pretending to be pregnant for a documentary.

Willing, I took the job, which was to pretend to be Tori's child's father. It would be an easy task because I, as no one knows, am a fantastic actor. I told Dale that I would help cause trouble and drama in Tori's life.

I decided to make her life extra miserable because she broke up with me. **She **broke up with **me.** Tori was the only girl who ever broke up with me. I dumped every other girl; girls don't dump me. It just didn't work that way. Tori was especially rude when she dumped cheese on me and made me cheat on my present time girlfriend, Cat.

After I broke up with Cat, I got an obnoxiously call from Tori saying how I shouldn't have been cheating on her. I mean, what Cat didn't know didn't hurt her. Then, Tori saw me at Karaoke Dokey with what girl I cheated on with and I just dumped her. It didn't matter to me, just the fact that Tori is a witch.

_I will ruin her life,_ I smiled to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

***RE-UPLOAD. SAME MATERIAL, DIFFERENT INTRO!***

**Thank you to Momo, BigStuOU, ToriandBeckForever, TakeAHint, TotalCowGirl, Bella15, JendallBrakendraFabinaBoriJia, Rose, Caileylover, BeriisVictororoius, DavindaVictoria, fighting for dreams, ec4lewis, smartiestar5998, KathleenCaitlyn, and Anon for REVIEWING, FAVING, AND ALERTING! :D**

**I almost passed out in History the other day, so that was eventful. Also, I get my REPORT CARDS TOMORROW, which is the best day of every two months. So, you guys will probably get a good and happy chapter because I will be in a fantastic mood.  
**

**Tori's Bedroom, Monday Evening**

**Tori's POV:**

I curled my normally straight hair as I applied a bit of eyeliner and eye shadow. Then, I put on the baby balloon pregnant stomach looking thing and pulled one of my favorite shirts over it. This morning, I found out that I didn't have school because there was a crazy and random snow storm.

My friends and I were all going to Karaoke Dokey tonight. I had woke up from a three hour nap and it was now 6:34. My friends were all meeting there at six. I forgot all about it until I woke up with a text message from Beck:

_Hey Tori, where r u? We miss you, but mostly me._

I smiled and my heart fluttered at the message and that's when I began to get ready. My group of friends was assembled there and as I checked my slap page, which was still receiving obnoxious comments, Jade updated her status saying that she was going to Karaoke Dokey tonight. She and Beck broke up a few days during class and hadn't gotten back together again.

In the back of my mind, I had a feeling that Jade knew I liked Beck. I finally admitted it to myself about a month before this 'challenge' began. Beck is such a good person, friend, and he's just incredibly sweet. It really bothered me when Jade attempted to make me jealous because in reality, it did make me jealous. Whether it's one she puts her head on her shoulder or when she just stares at him seductively, it just irritates and bothers me.

I grabbed my phone and sweat shirt as I casually hopped down the steps to go to my car. Recently, I got myself a driver's license and I was pretty proud of myself for it. As I walked outside, I zipped up my hoddie and walked to my bright blue car.

As I drove to Karaoke Dokey, I watched some of the underage kids drinking on the streets. Then, my head turned to the girls making out with different guys.

_That's probably what everyone thinks I'm like, _I though sadly.

I pulled my car into a parking spot and got out quickly. As I began walk inside, I received a text from André:

_Hey Tori, if you're on your way, we are all getting ready to sing. Rex just finished singing with the Northridge Girls and I think Jade is next._

I texted him back saying that I was on my way inside and that I couldn't wait to hear them sing. I wasn't going to sing today because I was 'pregnant' and that would look awkward.

When I walked inside, I saw Jade. She was singing a slower version of _'I Want You Back'_ by the Jackson 5 as we immediately made eye contact. When we made eye contact, there was a mix of mischief and anger in my eyes. I could only guess that that was from flirting with Beck. No one knew I was there yet, but Jade did. Slowly, she walked over to the table where all of our friends were seated. She quickly advanced towards Beck and stood behind him. She placed her hand on his cheek and stood with her skin on her skin seductively.

During all the time she was touching him, she was staring at me. Jade fluffed his hear, touched his face slowly, and stood behind him in a creepy fashion. As my face twisted into pain, Jade started smiling in mischief. Beck's face didn't have a pleasant smile on it either; more like an ashamed frown. I could tell that he wasn't enjoying Jade 'dancing' on him and seemed rather turned off by it.

Hesitantly, he looked behind him at Jade as her smile widen. Her head snapped up to look at me and Beck followed her eye's trail. He saw me standing at the door and his face twisted into an apologetic smile. Being Jade, she kept doing things that she knew bothered me. At one point during the song, she positioned herself and sat on Beck's lap.

_A song has never felt so long_, I thought sadly. Throughout the course of the rest of the song, Beck kept shooting Jade and I looks, two totally different looks- an apologetic one and a death stare. You can only imagine which stare was for which person?

_I swear, they're playing this song on repeat, _I thought painfully, but finally the song ended. I started walking to the bathroom. There were mixed emotions brewing in my head; anger towards Jade, my love for Beck, and everything in between. When I entered the bathroom, I locked myself in one of the stalls and sat there. I didn't dare cry because I had done too much of that in the last two weeks. I sat there numb instead. My ears heard a pair of heels walk into the restroom and when I looked under the stall door, I saw black combat books.

"Yo Vega, get out here," I heard a cruel voice call- the voice of Jade West.

I causally left the stall and approached a dagger glaring Jade West, "Hello Tori. Did you like the show?"

"What show?" I asked hesitantly.

"You know, the one with Beck a few minutes ago," Jade smiled naughtily.

"That was," I swallowed. "Wonderful."

She walked closer to me and her stare became harder, "Let me tell you something Tori, and just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get special treatment. It should mean that you will be hated. Unfortunately, Beck can't see through your 'niceness', so I will help him. You will never get Beck, ever. Understand?"

I nodded and looked at my feet nervously as she pushed the door opened obnoxiously.

"Where is she?" I heard a strong, masculine voice ask someone.

"Who? Miss Pregnancy?" a nasty voice responded.

"Don't call her that, where is she?" he replied angrily.

"She's in the bathroom, chill. Anyway, she doesn't belong with you. You belong with me," the girl countered.

I heard a shove before the boy said, "Get off of me."

Then I heard pitter patter of heels walk away from the bathroom, but I didn't hear the boy walk away. Slowly, I began walking out of the bathroom, before I was crushed in a bone crushing hug from the one and only Beck.

He stood there hugging me for a good two minutes, before gently and hesitantly letting go. We just looked at each other for a few minutes and then Beck began to speak, "I'm so sorry about her. She just wanted to make you jealous and she's s a jerk, so just ignore her. I'm sorry to say that, but it's true."

I bit my lip, "How can I ignore her when she is so cruel and mean to me and still trying to get you back. What about your plan?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "My plan is just to basically to get Jade jealous until she cracks and does something very stupid."

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Like plan murder or something along those lines," he replied quickly as my mouth fell opened. "Don't worry. We aren't going to let her kill you."

"Thank you," I said shyly as I observed my feet and baby bump. The bump was now about five and a half months because Dale told me that he wanted to pick up the face. My face was still pale and skinny, but everyone had gotten used to that.

"For what?"

"Helping me in an extremely difficult time when everyone hates me," I whimpered.

He gave me a bright grin before saying responding, "Tori, I would help you through anything. You're a fantastic person who made one mistake. You still have our group of friends and everything will be okay. I promise. Are you still mad about the thing tonight?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, just a little. It did bother me, just being honest."

"Why'd it bother you?" he asked me playfully.

"It just did," I responded as I waved my hand.

"Tori Vega, are you perhaps, jealous?" he asked playfully.

My mind froze up for a moment before countering, "Jealous? Jealous of who?"

"Me and Jade," he quickly answered.

"No, of course not. Pssshhhh," I shrugged it off. I couldn't let him know that I liked him because then I would have to lie more and I don't like lying. My eyes met his eyes and at that instant I could tell he knew that I was lying, but he left the question alone.

"Whatever Vega," he smirked before pausing. "Tell me if you change your mind."

"You'll be the first person I tell," I winked as we both laughed.

"C'mon, if you're not going to sing, at least come watch," he smiled before forcing me to a table where our friends were sitting. We both laughed as we began to watch the rest of the singers and chatted with my friends.

_At least I feel like a normal girl for one night,_ I thought happily.

**Karaoke Dokey, Monday Night**

**Jade's POV:**

_I hope Tori enjoyed the show,_ I thought as I smiled smugly. Moments before I had just seductively danced with Beck, while Tori looked on. It didn't seem to please her, so I did it more. Unfortunately, Beck felt the need to run after her.

I did what I do best and threatened her in the bathroom not to go near Beck. Let's face it, they like each other, but that doesn't mean that they'll get back together. Either way, I would prevent it. In my mind, I was planning bad things from Tori.

_I smiled deviously before walking out to make an important phone call to a hammer company._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks to Momo, kevflame, Rawrme2day, CRAZYbutLOVEABLE, x3Angelina, Anon, fighting for dreams, BigStuOU, and Pigah for reviewing, faving, and alerting!**_

_**IT'S THE WEEKEND! I just got my report card and my overall is a 97%!**_

_**ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Tori's Bedroom, Wednesday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

Turns out that the snow was so bad that we had to take Tuesday off, but I'm not complaining. I didn't hang out with anyone yesterday because I was in so much anticipation to meet the guy who was going to be playing the baby's father.

Dale was supposed to get us to meet up yesterday, but decided not to. Don't ask me why he canceled, but he just did. Now, the two of us were supposed to act on Improv. All I knew is that he was going to be dragged in by the security, he's my age, and had black hair. Besides that, I knew nothing of this guy. It was nerve-wracking because it would take place at three today and it's already two thirty.

Right now, I was sitting in Sikowitz's class learning more Improv. The day had flown by and so were the mean comments. I was progressively now up to six months on the pregnancy thing and everyone still believed me. I was proud of myself for being successful in this challenge so far, but everyone still hated me. I got death stares and rolls of eyes from people every day. I had made my heart strengthen by just smiling back at the people. Actually, about fifty percent of the people actually didn't hate me and smiled at me. They didn't help me when I got mentally bullied by people like Jade, but they did give me sympathetic smiles and that was surprising and nice to me.

Suddenly, Sikowitz's voice snapped me out of my thinking trance, "Vega, Oliver, and West, up here."

We all slowly walked up on stage and he presented us with the assignment, "We are going to do Alphabet Improv again because we haven't in awhile."

Jade cut in, "Yeah, the last time we did it was when Tori joined the class and that didn't go well."

"Shush Jade. This time we're doing it _backwards_. Understand?" Sikowitz asked us as we nodded out heads. "Jade, you start.

"Zealous Tori?" she began.

"You think I'm jealous?" I asked confused.

"X is my favorite letter," Beck attempted to cut in.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Jade snapped.

"Untrue. I am not jealous," I answered her.

"That's a lie. You liar," she hissed.

"Stop, guys we're all good people here," Beck intercepted.

"Really? Let me think? No!" Jade shouted at Beck.

"Quincy, my grandmother would be angry if she were hearing what we are saying," I interrupted, but laughed because I didn't have a grandmother named Quincy.

Jade glared at me, "Please get her out of here!"

"Only if you leave first," Beck snapped at her as Jade gasped angrily.

"No, never! Only if she gets her pregnant butt out of here," Jade yelled.

"Man, you're crazy," Beck said frustrated.

"Loved me for three years and then broke up," Jade reminded him.

"Kindness is the best," I smiled.

"Just try to be nice," Beck begged.

"It's hard to be nice to a tramp that I hate," Jade smirked.

"Hate is a strong word," I told her.

"Get out," she snapped back.

"Forget you," Beck shrugged her off.

"Enough of this," I told them.

"Do you not know how much **everyone **hates you?" Jade asked me.

"Can you stop?" Beck asked her for what seemed to be the 500th time.

"Baby, I can't stop what she started," Jade cooed as she stroked Beck's cheek.

"Anything, I will do anything to get her out of this room," I yelled up to the sky.

"Back to Z" Sikowitz yelled.

"Zip your lips," Jade snapped again.

"You should," Beck suggested.

Jade angrily put her hands up, "I'm done. I hate her, this school, and this game."

She went to sit back in her seat angrily.

"Beck, Tori, go back to W," Sikowitz implied to us.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked Beck.

"Understand this, I don't hate you," he responded as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Stop saying thank you. It's no big deal," he told me as I smiled back.

"Really, it is," I told him.

"Change up the story line," Sikowitz interrupted.

"Quite the weather we have today," Beck began again.

"Precisely, but it's making me dizzy. I need to sit," I responded as I sat on the stage.

"Oh? How can I make it better?" he asked concerned, even though we were acting.

"Nice to you to help, but I don't think you can," I responded sadly.

"Maybe CPR?" he asked because now I was hyperventilating.

"Lovely of you to want to help, but I don't want to force you to give me CPR," I told him modestly.

"Kindness is what friends do. I'll do it for you."

"Just wait a few minutes," I responded.

"I know you need help," he told me.

Then I pretend to be passing out as I wheezed, "Help. I'm passing out."

"Get a grip! I'm here to help," he exclaimed.

"Freaking out! Freaking out," I hyperventilated.

"Enough just breathe," he told me seriously.

"Down, I'm going down," I breathed.

"CPR's on the way," he told me concerned.

"But-" I got cut off before I could finish. Beck just leaned down and kissed me. We stayed there for a good thirty seconds with our lips just pressed against each other. I knew the class was still watching, but I didn't care. I heard someone storm out and I figured that it was probably Jade.

He pulled away from me as I exclaimed, "Amazing."

Sikowitz clapped his hand, "Acting Improv over, sit down."

Beck and I sat down and noticed that some of the other girls were shooting daggers because I kissed Beck. I also noticed that Beck wouldn't look at me or anything that he normally did during class. When class ended a few minutes later, he practically ran out of the hallway. Slowly, I walked after him.

_That's when I realized that I was a bit to meet my kid's father,_ I thought horrified.

**Hollywood Arts High School Entrance, Wednesday Afternoon**

**Danny's POV:**

The actor who played the security guard was finishing off this outfit by putting his cap on his head. He looked pretty legit to me and I definitely would believe him if I didn't know he was an actor. His job was to drag me into the school, where the principal would be waiting for me.

On his T-Shirt, he had the school that I went to, so it looked like he dragged me all the way here. I began to ask him a few questions, "Did Tori say she knew it was me?"

"No, Mr. Squires didn't wasn't to tell her. He said it would ruin the surprise," he answered me casually.

"Are classes almost over?"

"According to my watch, we have about thirty seconds, so let's go stand by the opening of the parking lot so I can drag you in," he responded.

"Okay," I responded suddenly.

As we got to the opening of the parking lot, the bell rang obnoxiously loud as the man turned to me, "Time to go."

He took his arm and wrapped it around my neck, but it wasn't that tight so I could breathe. This man was practically dragging me as if I was a stuffed dummy, but I didn't care. I pretended to scream in pain as some girls were staring in shock and some were just waving at me.

The actor pushed the door open quickly as I turned my head slightly I saw what I thought to be their principal. All the students were staring at the doors that were being slammed opened.

When we got inside, I kept yelping before he 'threw' me on the ground.

"Danny?" I heard a shocked voice before I even began speaking.

A girl with brown hair and slightly tan skin walking over and all I thought at that moment was, _Tori Vega._

"Tori? This man has a bit of news for you," her principal spoke. I noticed that the security guard actor just decided to walk out and leave, but none of the students watching did.

Tori looked back at me, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and tell you something," I responded gently.

"Who is this young man?" the principal asked Tori.

"My cruel ex-boyfriend," she just responded.

"I'm more than that Tori," I told her.

"You will never be more than that," she scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well how about this, I'm your baby's father," I blurted out.

At that moment in time, everyone gasped. People were stunned, the whispering began, and some glares were shot at me. Behind Tori was her group of friends who were giving shocked glances to each other, covering their mouths, and whispering.

_Everyone was speechless._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi, hi! THANKS TO BigStuOU, fighting for dreams, Kristen456456, Momo, Rose, MyTrainDance27, SkylerIsMe, americanhoney139, Bosssauce, ToriandBeckForever, and JacobFreakinBlack94 for reviewing, faving, and alerting! THANKKKK YOUUUUU! :)**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and hope you're having a wonderful weekend! :)**_

**Chapter 16: Hollywood Arts High School, Wednesday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

Everyone just stood stunned, even myself. Words had to be forced out of my mouth when I began speaking.

Dale set me up, I thought coldly, _How could I explain this to my friends?_

I began speaking, "What are you talking about?"

He gave me a you-know-what look, "Don't play dumb anymore, Vega."

I knew that my friends were standing behind and I didn't dare to turn around. I just kept talking, "I honestly have no idea."

"Let's be honest here."

"What are you talking about?" I houted. I knew what was going on, but now that Danny was my "father" I was in trouble. That changes everything.

"Fine, I will explain the story."

"What story?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Tori, let Danny speak," I heard Jade's cruel voice speak from behind me.

"Thank you, now like I was saying, I am Tori's baby's father-" Danny began before I cut in.

"Since when?"

"Chill, I'll explain that," he paused. "Now, one night, I was going to a party and I happened to see Tori there. Who I missed a lot."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

He smirked, "I really wanted to get Tori back with me, so I went over to talk to her and we talked for a little while."

"No you didn't! You got me all alcoholed up and I did not know it was you because if I did, I would have hit you with the nearest brick," I cut him off yet again.

"Okay, so I was wearing a sweatshirt so that she couldn't see my face. Be honest Tori, I was nice to you," he countered me.

I looked down at my feet, "Fine. You were nice."

"I'll be honest to since you were. I did give you some alcohol," he chuckled.

"Yeah because that's so funny," I told him sarcastically.

"I know and I'm sorry, but let me finish."

"Wait, time out again," I interrupted.

"What?" he groaned.

"The guy told me his name was Evan," I told him as I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, so I lied about that too, but when we got undressed you should have known."

Everyone gasped at his statement, "I was drunk and the next day you were gone."

"Yeah I know, but that's why I'm here. I felt bad for you and the baby, so I came here to talk to you," he said gentley.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Anyway, I miss you," he said slowly.

"Yeah well I don't miss you," I told him smuggly.

"Awww, why baby?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"Because you cheated on my friend and you just aren't a good person," I told him.

"Tori, did you know that he was the father?" I heard a masculing voice ask.

I quickly spun around and I saw that it was Beck who asked the question and I responded, "No. Of course I didn't know."

Then out principal Helen cut in, "It's the end of the day on a Wednesday, so go home. Don't listen to this poor girl. Okay? Okay? Get your teenages butts home!"

Everyone quickly shuffled out of the school, but I shuffled out of the school the quickest.

"Tori! Tori! Please wait for me," Danny exclaimed as he ran after me in the parking lot.

I got to my car and looked at him, "What?"

"Can we talk at your house or something?" he asked coyly.

"Fine. Get in my car," I said plainly.

We quickly drove to my house and got out of the car. No one was home right now, not even Trina. Ever since everyone found of that I was 'pregnant', she had gotten really popular. Everyone wanted to know the gossip behind my pregnancy and the stress of it, but after this was over everyone one would probably hate her.

We sat down on my couch and he began talking, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you. Dale told me not to tell you. He thought that it would be better this way."

"Why did he pick you though? I was not expecting that," I mumbled.

"He wanted more drama or something along those lines," Danny told me honestly.

"Of course. He's turning this into a reality show," I sighed heavily.

"Yeah and I know that you're not the biggest fan of me, but maybe we could work something out for the fate of the documentary," he told me.

"I agree. Maybe you could come to school or pick me up sometimes or something along those line," I answered.

"Okay, we could work with that," he responded. "I need to go. I will talk to you later."

He quickly walked out of my house as I sighed, _What just happened?_

**Beck's RV, Wednesday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

Ever since I kissed Tori in Sikowitz's class earlier today, I've been paranoid. Right when I sat down after kissing her for the second time in the more than two years in my life, I confirmed that I liked Tori a lot. Mysteriously, I recieved a text after sitting back down from Jade. It was a threat not to talk to Tori and if I did she and I would be in a lot of trouble. Jade also wrote that she had bought a few new hammers, which really concerned.

Knowing that I couldn't let anything happen to Tori and her child, I didn't talk to her and barely looked at her. I couldn't, I just couldn't.

After school was what really hit me. When Danny walked in, I think everyone in our group was shocked. He was notorious in our group because he rudely dumped Tori and then cheated on Cat. Cat was the most upset one out of all of us because of this, but none of us were angry with Tori. We were just a bit disappointed in Tori. Of course we would all want to support her also, but for now most of us just needed to think.

I needed to think about this text message, obviously I needed to tell Tori that I couldn't talk to her because I don't want her to just be alone.

_Think, think, think, _I thought hard.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thanks a bunch to AODiva1978, ToriandBeckForever, fighting for dreams, CartoonistGirl6, Bosssauce, RoseALoganStrawberry'sCuzin, TwiLoco, and PurpleTwilight9720 for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting! Hope you guys had a nice weekend! ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Chapter 17: Danny's House, Wednesday Evening**

**Danny's POV:**

I smirked to myself, _that girl is so gullible._

Of course I wasn't going to let this work out. I would cause as much trouble as possible. Dale has no idea what I am capable of. He just wants me to be a background character for this documentary. The only time he wanted to set up drama was when I showed up the school, otherwise he wanted me just to show up every once and awhile.

That was not my plan. I would kill Tori's relationships, reputations, and everything she wanted.

_Dale doesn't know what actor he just hired,_ I thought as I smirked to myself.

**Tori's House, Wednesday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

It was late last night when I got out of the shower, ten thirty to be exact. No one was home like usually now; my mom was out with some old high school friends that were in town, my father was still on a case, and Trina was just some out at some auditions or something along those lines. I slowly fitted the pregnancy thing on me as I started getting ready for bed.

Suddenly, I heard smashing on my window. Tiny smashing, but they were clanking on my window. I hopped off my bed and walked over to my window as I looked down. My heart fluttered as I saw Beck waiting on the grass in my backyard for me.

I slowly opened my window as I began to whisper-shout to Beck, "Beck! What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm going to climb up this trellis," he told me as he noticed the trellis by my window.

"Beck, what if you fall? I don't want you getting hurt," I told him nervously.

"Believe me Tori, I will be fine."

I watched concerned as he began to climb. Slowly, he made his way up the trellis as he snuck me glances on the way up. Finally, I pulled him into my bedroom as he fell on me. We both laughed for a minute before we sat with our legs folded on my floor.

"Hi," he smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," I paused and smiled, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am."

He grinned and chuckled, "Vega, you have such a way with words."

"Oh shut up," I blushed and lightly punched him on the arm, "So did you come here to make fun of me or did the trellis climb have an actual purpose?"

"I just needed to tell you something and I'm sorry that I couldn't talk to you after school," he apologized.

"Sorry to be kind of obnoxious here, but why did you do that?" I asked him directly.

"I'll tell you that now," he paused as he pulled out his phone and scrolled through it, "I received this text message from Jade today, after you know, our lips like connected," he said awkwardly, "Anyway, she told me to stay away from you. If I didn't you would end up in a lot of trouble and I don't want that for you… and the baby."

"I don't want you to stay away from me though," I mumbled.

He looked up and smiled sadly, "She said she had a new hammer. I will not let you and those hammers ever meet each other."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "How's the baby?"

"She or he is good. I don't want to find out the gender yet," I told him falsely.

"I wonder if she or he will be as pretty as her mother," he said as my heart fluttered.

"I'm not that pretty, especially in this stage," I mumbled.

"You are way prettier than you give yourself credit for," he told me kindly.

"That's so sweet of you," I smiled.

"How's the father?" his smiled turned into a sour scowl.

"He's good. We had a long, long talk," I lied.

"Did you know?" he whispered as he looked down.

"No, I honestly didn't. Please believe me," I begged him.

He looked back up at me, "Of course I believe you. I will talk to the rest of our group. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, for everything," I whispered.

"You're welcome and you deserve it," Beck responded, "Did you like kissing me today?"

I blushed the color of a tomato, "Can we not talk about that right now."

"Fine, but soon enough I want to know what you thought of my kissing skills," he muttered.

"Thank you. In other news, I'm scared to have this baby though," I sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, after the baby is born, I'll be willing to help you in anyway," he persuaded me.

"You're so sweet. I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

He smiled, "I can't wait until the baby is born."

"Me too," I lied as I hesitantly laid my head on his shoulder.

_I hated lying to him and now I instantly regretted this whole baby challenge, but I couldn't give up now, _I thought as I prepared for another painful day of lying to Beck and the rest of the world.

**Hollywood Arts High School Lobby, Thursday Morning**

**Cat's POV:**

I was hesitantly waiting at my locker, afraid to face my best friend Tori. Yesterday, I found out that she had gotten pregnant through a boy that we both dated and I had been cheated on by him.

I was upset with her and I was nervous to speak with her. Ten seconds later, I was being strongly yanked into the Janitor's closet. Then, I was standing face to face with my best friend Tori in the Janitor's closet.

"Hi Cat," Tori told me.

"Hi Tori," I said as I played with my hair.

"Please listen to me for a minute," she begged me.

"Fine," I sighed as I began to listen.

"I know, I made a stupid mistake and I am so sorry. I don't like him at all, but I'm going to have to put up with that boy, but I honestly don't care about him at all. Our friendship matters to me more," she pleaded.

I nodded my head as she continued.

"Cat, I'm so sorry. You know that! Please forgive me," she begged me.

I looked at her nervously as I twirled my hair, "I forgive you."

She squeezed me into a hug, "Thank you! Thank you for forgiving me!"

"You're my best friend and I want to help support you," I told her shyly.

"Thank you," she told me again as we hugged.

_I wanted to help Tori with her baby as much as possible,_ I thought in my mind.

**Dale's Tech Operating Camera Room, Thursday Night**

**Dale's POV:**

I sat in the Tech Room as I watched more drama unfold. There was a side of me that regretted putting Tori into this position. That girl, Jade West, was trouble. If something got too involved with the two of them, I would help her out.

_Part of me wanted the drama, but I didn't want to kill of the star of my documentary, _I thought deeply.

In the other parts of my thoughts, _there's something going on with Jade._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks so much to ToriandBeckForever, CartoonistGirl6, TotalCowGirl, BigStuOU, HarryGinnyDxC, FallingUpstairs, Love your stories, and CaribbeanTrinidadian for reviewing, faving, and alerting! :)**_

_***Coutdown: 10 Days Until Project Ends*  
**_

**Chapter 18: Hollywood Arts High School, Friday Afternoon**

**Beck's POV:**

And suddenly I was pulled into the Janitor's closet and face to face with Beck.

"You told her didn't you," she hissed immediately.

I looked at her confused, "Told who what?"

"Oh you know what," she snapped.

"I really have no idea," I responded defending myself.

"Then let me refresh your memory," she paused, "Hammers, Tori, Tori and Hammers. Sound familiar?"

"Oh that," I sighed.

"Yeah that," she snapped again, "back to the original question: did you tell her?"

I raised my hands up and brushed my hair, "I didn't."

"You're lying, you lie," she hollered at me.

"No, I don't," I muttered.

She glared at me, "let's be honest here, we wouldn't want your good friend Tori getting in trouble with me."

"You don't dare touch her," I interrupted her and snapped back.

"Listen to me. You and Tori, you two are very shifty. Sneaking around, flirting, and who knows what else is going on there. If you don't stop you will pay serious consequences. Not just Tori, but you because you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Well guess what Jade, when you break I will save Tori and you will get expelled and if we're lucky expelled."

"If I break, Tori will also be broken, broken into little pieces of nothingness. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I mumbled as she stormed through the door angry with rage.

I stood there and thought for a few minutes. Jade wasn't one to go around and sing empty promises. If she promised to hurt someone, she would hurt them. At this level, I don't know what she was capable of because I haven't been around her on a personal level for a long time.

_For all I know, Jade could be planning to ransack Tori as I stood here thinking._

**Hollywood Arts High School Outdoor Lobby, Friday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

I sat down with my friends as I began to eat my chicken burrito. I noticed that all of my friends were here, except Beck. In my mind, I decided to just enjoy the time I had with my friends. Jade wasn't here either, but that didn't bother me since she's planning to kill me anyway.

"So how's everyone's day?" Robbie began.

"My brother tried to run over his parole officer this morning," Cat told us as she a green salad.

"That's not something you hear every day," I muttered as I moved my hand through my hair.

"I know, it's more of a weekly thing," Cat interrupted again.

We all sighed as André began speaking, "So Tori, how the baby?"

I looked up surprised, "Oh, the baby is good. She likes the food I'm eating."

Everyone chuckled as we kept talking about silly baby things that would never be a reality. Whether it was about the dream nursery I wanted for the baby, the names, the gender, or the future I wanted for the baby, it was all hidden lies and I felt bad. Today, Danny was picking me up to go to see Dale.

"So if it's a girl, you should paint the nursery purple and pink," Cat explained happily.

"Thanks for the color advice," I responded.

Suddenly, I saw all my friend's faces pale as I felt arms wrap around me and a deep voice exclaim, "Hey baby. I'm here to pick you up for the doctor."

"Thanks hon," I responded as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't you want to stay and chill with your friends for a few minutes? We have a few minutes to kill," he told me plainly.

"No, no. Let's just go see the doctor," I hurried him. I didn't want an altercation with my friends, so I hurried him up.

As we walked to his car, it was quiet… until we pulled up to Dale's office. We enter the ever creaky elevator as we ascended up the floors. When we reached his floor, it looked the same as it did a few days ago and we saw Dale comfortably relaxing.

"Hi Dale," I waved happily.

"There's my Tori Vega," he paused, "And my new man, Daniel?"

"You can call me Danny," he cut in.

"Super," he exclaimed as he spun in his chair, "How's the chemistry between the twp of you?"

"It's going well," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's just that her friends hate me," Danny chuckled.

"Well, I agree with them," I chuckled back with an angry tone.

"Thanks Tori," he smiled sarcastically.

"Tension, tension," Dale smiled as he listen to our bickering.

"Just a bit," Danny smiled.

"Maybe we could add that into the documentary. Spouse fighting," Dale grinned as he flipped around in his chair and started playing with the computers.

"Yeah, that does happen often in teen marriage," Danny chuckled.

"Do you think that this is a game because I'm taking it very seriously and all you're doing is sitting her smiling and chuckling like an idiot," I snapped at him. His laughter was starting to bother me.

"Yeah, it's just a stupid project," he smirked back.

"It's not stupid," I hissed at him. I was mad because I dedicated everything I had to this documentary and he was making a joke out of me.

"Okay you two, just keep it going for ten more days and then it will be over," Dale told us casually, "Now, goodbye you two."

"Why are those meetings always so short?" I mumbled.

Danny smirked, "Want me to drive you home?"

"Fine," I stated as I entered the suspicious elevator.

_Can I stand him for another ten days?_ I thought bitterly.

**Jade's Car, Friday Night**

**Third Person POV:**

Jade sped down the long, narrow hallway as she sped to a little cottage about ten minutes away from her house. She felt that she needed to have meeting with the boy. There was something about the way that the chemistry between he and his 'girl' acted was off. She had to figure out was going on because she always knew what was going on.

As she pulled up the white cottage house with the perfect lawn, she didn't bother knocking. She noticed there was only one car in the driveway and noticed that it was neither of the parents. She took a shot by climbing into the window next to the only lit up window in the house.

The window flung open and she was suddenly in a blue, simple bathroom. Slowly, she moved out of the bathroom and peered around the hallway. On the door next to the bathroom was a sign that indicated who was in the next room.

She swiftly knocked on the door and chuckled at the reaction she thought she would get from the boy. The boy began talking, "Hello?"

She pushed open the door and watched as the boy's reaction was confused and terrified at the same time. Jade began hissing at him_, "We need to talk."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to CartoonistGirl6, ARae14, Shaft of Light, Anon, BigStuOU, americanhoney139, and CupcakeBelen for review, faving, and alerting! :)**

**ENJOY! :)  
**

**Chapter 19: Danny's Bedroom, Friday Night**

**Danny's POV:**

The girl looked familiar as I looked up at her. She had midnight black hair with teal colored streaks at the ends of it. Her nose had a silver stud in it and so did her eyebrow. The girl looked very intimidating and I wasn't sure what to make of her. I was almost positive that she was a friend of Tori, but I couldn't be sure.

_I mean who else would sneak into my house asking to speak to me?_ I thought.

"Are you a friend of Tori's?" I asked as I tried to hide my nervousness.

She scoffed loudly, "Pssshhhh. If I could re-do my life, I would wish that I never met that tramp."

I didn't disagree, so I kept asking her questions, "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you," she replied plainly as she started looking around my room.

"About what?" I pushed.

"We have a common person in our lives. Correct?" she asked me sharply.

"Tori?" I questioned her.

"Yes. That girl is a head problem," she paused, "I know that you're not a fan of her."

"When did I ever say that-?" I asked her as she cut me off."

"Let's be honest, Daniel," she hissed, "You don't like her. I heard about your extremely nasty break up with her from my ex-boyfriend and that red head Cat."

"Fine, we suffered a bit of a heavy break up," I sighed.

"I can read people's eyes Danny. I know what people think of other people on their facial expressions. Let's be honest with each other," she paused again, "You hate her, don't you?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked up at her.

"Exactly. I knew it," the girl smirked.

I sat there in silence for a minute until she just kept talking, "Just say the words."

"What words?" I asked confused.

She looked up sharply, "Just say the words and we can get rid of that head case."

I gulped, "How so?"

"If you say the words, you'll see. I just need you to tell me whatever you know."

"Whatever 'words' you're speaking of, I agree to," I hesitantly stated.

"Good," she said as she started climbing out my window.

"Wait, what's your name?" I yelled at her as she jumped out the window. She didn't answer me. I just let her walk away as I slowly kept thinking.

_Finally, someone who shares the same thoughts on Tori as I do,_ I grinned manically.

**Beck's RV, Saturday Morning**

**Beck's POV:**

Last night, Tori and I made plans to go out to lunch on Saturday afternoon for pizza. We were planning out at our local pizzeria at twelve in the afternoon. She was going to pick me up at eleven fifty. I observed my alarm and noticed that it was already eleven thirty, but something wasn't right when I woke up on that Saturday morning.

As I sprang up from my bed to go fix myself in the mirror, I realized what was off. There was a girl sitting on the end of my bed. It wasn't just any girl. It was the girl, the one that I broke up with.

My eyes widened at the sight of her, considering that last night I locked the door.

"Hello Jade," I said nervously.

"Hi Beck," she smiled in a creepy manner.

"What are you-?" I began to ask.

"I came here to talk with you," she told me.

"I don't want to talk to you," I muttered.

"And why is that?" she asked innocently.

"We've had too many 'talks' and they all end in brutal shouting matches," I muttered.

"Well, let's talk about someone," she told me sharply.

"The same person we always talk about?"I asked her plainly.

"Precisely, now I just-" she began.

"No," I told her.

"Excuse me? Listen," she snapped at me.

I just looked up at her stupidly as she continued, "like I was saying, I know you well Beck Oliver and I know what you do."

"Then tell me what you're talking about," I told her flatly.

"You tell Tori everything and if you keep doing that-" she began.

I cut her off, "what? What is this conversation about? You can't just show up and lecture me."

"Yes I can. Look at me," she paused, "I am here to tell you that I know you talk to Tori Vega all the time. If I were you, I would recommend not doing that."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

_You just don't show up and start lecturing me, _I thought confused.

"Because Tori can't know everything, end of story," she told me.

"I'm still confused of why you're here and what you're talking about," I told her.

"What? What do you mean?" Jade shouted.

"Why are you here? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked her.

I was still in bed so Jade come up right next to me and put her hand right next to my alarm clock. As I snuck a peak at my alarm clock, I realized it was eleven forty-seven.

_Tori's coming at eleven-fifty, _I thought nervously. Jade couldn't be here when Tori was here.

"Now, remember our last conversation."

"Sort of," I whispered confused.

"Hammers," she paused, "lots of them."

_Then I heard a knock on the door._

Jade whispered, "I should get that."

She smiled creepily as she strolled over to the door. I know that this is bad and right now I couldn't stop. Her hand was already on the latch and opening the door. She had a creepy and mischievous smile on her face and I knew this was bad news.

"Hi Tori, wasn't expecting you. Beck you have a visitor," Jade smirked at me as Tori walked in a bit horrified and I jumped up from my bed.

Then something clicked in my head, "Jade, did you come here on purpose."

She walked up me and whispered something in my ear, "maybe I did and maybe I didn't, but mark my words, there will be hammers in here if you tell her that I was here on purpose. I promise you that."

"Sorry Tori. Beck and I were having a long, emotional conversation. I'll be out of your way now," she smirked at Tori.

She walked out hesitantly and slowly as I stood there watching Tori.

She looked up sadly, "long, emotional conversation? What was that about Beck?"

"I'm sorry. We were just talking deeply," I told her as I bit my tongue.

"I thought you didn't talk to her anymore," Tori asked me.

"I don't-" I began.

"Then why was she here?" she paused.

I just looked at her. I couldn't give her a reason why. I knew that bad things would be in store for her and I didn't want that.

_She gave me a confused and sad look as she turned around and opened the door as she walked out._


	20. Chapter 20

_**THANKS FOR FAVING, ALERTING, AND REVIEWING TO CartoonistGirl6, ToriandBeckForever, AsherLynn, BigStuOU, Violet Vernandez, americanhoney139, Hannah, ILoveTheSky101, BlissfulTranquility, himymalices28, StoryloverKD, CarrieUnderwoodandMikeFisher and wiwi98. YOU'RE SO AWESOME! :)**_

**_Sorry that this chapter took SOOOO long to release, but here it is so ENJOY! :)_  
**

**Chapter 20: Beck's RV, Saturday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

I've been nonstop calling, texting, and doing everything in my power as I tried to contact Tori. Nothing was working and I didn't know what to do. Knowing Tori, she always had her phone on her and checked it constantly. Now, she was ignoring me and it was making me really upset.

_She didn't even didn't give me a chance to explain,_ I thought sadly. I knew that Jade set this up and I was determined to fix this situation. In my mind, I thought that Tori was intimated with Jade and left. If I was in that position, I would've left too. I couldn't blame her for leaving.

Another quickly surfaced into my mind, _how did Jade know that Tori was coming over?_

That was a bit odd considering that I would never tell Jade my plans with him and Tori. Well, I wouldn't tell Jade if I was hanging out with anyone. Jade was unpredictable and what happened today could really hurt my friendship with Tori because now she won't talk to me.

I don't know how it looked when she walked in. I was sitting on the bed with my pajamas on and my hair ruffled. Jade was sitting and smirking by the door. I thought in my mind again, I hope it didn't look like we were making out or something.

I didn't know what to do, until about the fortieth time I called her and I finally got an answer.

"Hello," said a flat voice.

"Tori!" I exclaimed. "Finally, you picked up!"

"Well after you called me about thirty times, it was hard to listen to my phone sing my stupid ringtone one more time," she responded bitterly.

"Can you give me just a few minutes to explain-" I asked before she cut me off.

"One minute," she paused. "One minute only."

"Fine, Jade came over very unexpectedly in the morning as she rambled a bunch of stuff about you and then I was confused. Then you came over and I was shocked because Jade told me that she planned this. Then you stormed off and Jade was being creepy and yeah," I rushed myself as I spoke to her.

"You were talking about me?" she spat through the phone.

"Yeah, Jade likes to question my friendship with you often, but we were just talking about you. We were speaking about our relationship," I told her.

I didn't hear a response, so I asked her, "Tori? You there?"

"Your relationship with her?" Tori muttered.

I panicked, "No, not that kind of relationship, like our old one."

"Beck tell me honestly," she paused. "Do you still like Jade? I know you always say no, but you always are with her and she and you are always like- I don't know."

I felt bad now, "Tori please, let's be honest, I have been over her for such a long time and every time you ask me that question, the answer will be no."

"Are you sure?" she mumbled.

"110% positive," I told her confidently.

I felt like she was smiling through the phone, "Okay was just making sure!"

"So what are you doing now?" I asked her happily.

"You know, lying on my bed, doing some homework," she laughed.

"Really? On a Saturday Night?" I questioned her surprised.

"Pssshhhh. No," she replied and chuckled.

"I thought so," I paused. "Wanna come over in like ten minutes?"

There was a pause, "I'll be over in ten minutes."

_Good thing she trusts me and I trust her. There is nothing that either of us could do to hate each other, _I smiled to myself as I realized that Tori was coming over in nine minutes.

**Dale's Tech/Camera Room, Saturday Night**

**Danny's POV:**

_It was easy._

After that night Jade snuck into my house, I knew that Jade was a genius, especially when it had to do with revenge and hate. Jade could read me and it was shocking about how much hatred we shared for Tori Vega. I felt like if we worked together, we could bring down the most lovable girl at Hollywood Arts.

Something in my subconscious told me that I could reveal Dale and Tori's pregnancy plan to Jade. I knew that I couldn't say anything yet because it could backfire on me.

_Maybe later in the plan I will say something,_ I thought to myself. I knew that that would be a terrible thing to do, but it was necessary.

Back to the plan Jade and I were hatching, we only had stage one figured out. That stage was easy and it was to split up Beck and Tori. We had to split them up as friend, crushes, and whatever else they were. Beck was always defending Tori and keeping peace between Tori and practically the whole school. If Beck and Tori's friendship fell, we would be golden.

Jade and I spoke on the phone about how to find out where Beck and Tori hung out so that Jade could show up and look like she and Beck had been hanging out. Jade was very skeptical about that part because she said Beck and Tori could be meeting anywhere. Then suddenly as I was on the phone with her, an idea popped into my mind.

I knew that I couldn't tell her about the pregnancy plan thing, but I could help her. Last time Tori and I met in Dale's office, I stole the key to his building, office, and the elevator. Now Dale wasn't the most intelligent man because he kept no security at his building. I remembered that Dale had cameras that oversaw **everything. **

It showed Beck's RV, the lobby of our school, Tori's bedroom, and practically everyplace Tori could hang out during this experiment. So last night I snuck into the building easily and overlooked the camera. I turned on audio, so I could listen to Beck talking to Tori and figured out their plans to hang out. Then, I called Jade to tell her everything.

In my mind, I decided to continue sneaking into Dale's Camera Room to stalk Beck and Tori. This would make me very useable for Jade and we could break Tori and Beck.

Unfortunately tonight, they resolved things quickly and easily, but if we put Jade in Beck's path with Tori seeing, we would be able to break them.

Right now, I was sitting in Dale bring red, swivel chair watching every camera angle. I was specifically focused on the one on the bottom right corner which happened to be Beck's RV. I scowled as I watched Tori enter the RV and hug Beck.

_Soon we won't be watching Beck and Tori hug,_ I thought to myself mischievously,_ so if Dale wants a teen-romance-drama-documentary, that's what he would get._

**Tori's Front Yard, Sunday Morning (Before Dawn)**

**Third Person POV:**

Jade West sneakily sprinted across the front lawn as she used her binoculars to pick out Tori's room. She moved herself to the side of the house as she located Tori's room and used the trellis to climb up quietly. As she tapped opened the window, she observed the girl lying in the bed before her.

She looked peaceful as the light hit her face and she awkwardly twitched. Nothing could awaken a tried girl though, so Jade hesitantly strolled over to her. Quickly, she pulled out the short, point needle. Making sure that the incredibly tiny device was at the end of the needle, she looked over Tori's body to see where she could inject it.

Luckily for her, Tori was on her back, so Jade could quickly inject the device into her back. She bent down as her boots squeaked and set her needle up. Suddenly, the needle was plunged into Tori's back and just as quickly as the needle was in her back was as quickly as it was pulled out.

Tori grunted as a slight drop of blood swam out of the slight hole in her skin. Jade took her thumb and swept it over the cut as the hole ceased its bleeding. Quickly, Jade observed Tori's room as she looked at some odd looking belt and make up kit on her desk. If she had more time, she would've stayed and observed it, but alas she had no time.

She dove and threw herself out the window. Sprinting quickly along the green grass lawn, she ran down the street to her midnight black car and drove away at the top speed she could.

_In her mind, Jade prayed that the tracking device worked and she could take her plan to a whole new level._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thanks BUNCHES to TotalCowGirl, BigStuOU, CartoonistGirl6, americanhoney139, RenatoDias, Momo, FreeToLive603, ToriandBeckForever, deathrosekitty, and seethrutheglass for reviewing, alerting, and faving! :)**_

_*****IMPORTANT: Okay, so some people are losing faith in me. I totally understand why and I wanted to let you know that I have a lot going on, so that's why this story isn't the biggest priority for me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't lose faith in me. I'm just another one of the teenage girls on this Earth and I have a lot of other commitments. I hope you understand…. The plot will get interesting in the next two chapters or so. PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE. Thanks!*****_

_Countdown Until Plan Is Over: Eight Days  
_

**Chapter 21: Tori's House, Sunday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

When I woke up this morning, something was different. There was a stabbing feeling that was slowly spreading across my back and it was painful. I didn't know where it was coming from or why it was there, but I could feel it. When I went to get dressed, I looked at my back in the mirror and didn't see anything else. My back was as normal as usual and nothing looked wrong.

_I must have slept wrong on it, _I thought carefully as I left my suspicions alone and continued my day.

The rest of the day was very slow moving for me, but I did a lot of thinking. There were eight days left to this challenge. Nothing bad had happened yet which was great for me. Jade hadn't come after me, Beck and I were better friends than ever, and Danny and I had some sort of mutual agreement.

It made me feel a heck of a lot better that I had Beck to stand behind me whenever I needed him. If Beck hadn't believed me on that first day, I don't know where I would've been right now. It was a scary thought. All of my other friends and I were getting along great too and everyone seemed to be happy with me.

Then I started thinking about when this was over and I had to reveal my lies. That could be when I become hurt. Everyone could turn on me for lying to them and somehow, I couldn't blame them. They were putting extra effort into helping me and doing everything in their power to make sure I was happy and treated right. Even strangers smiled at me, some scowled at me, but most smiled at me acceptingly.

I didn't know how I would tell them that I was never pregnant, but I think they would understand eventually if I really talked to them.

_Hopefully, everything would turn out alright,_ I thought confidently.

**Danny's House, Sunday Afternoon**

**Danny's POV:**

I promised Jade that I would report back to her after I found out more about Tori. So on that Sunday morning, I got on the phone and called Jade quickly to tell her that Beck and Tori were already friends again and we hadn't broken them.

I dialed her number into my cell phone quickly as she picked up on the last ring, "Hello."

"Jade? Hi," I began.

"Danny?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm here to report back to you," I told her confidently.

"Oh good," she paused. "What else did you find out?"

"Well, these two are going to be a lot harder to break than we thought," I told her as I scowled.

"How so?" she asked plainly.

"Well last night, after calling her for what seemed like fifty times, Tori picked up and they talked on the phone. They resolved everything and Tori went over to his house at night," I told her.

She sounded angry, "They hung out? Are you kidding? What did they do?"

"They just talked about Tori and the baby," I smirked knowing that Tori was telling a bunch of lies to him.

Suddenly, it sounded like something broke on the other side of the phone, "How dare he. I told him not to go near Tori or terrible things would happen to him," She paused. "That stupid baby. That's what ruin everyone's lives."

"I know, but now we need to work on a new strategy," I told her desperately.

"I'm well aware. This plan is going to involve a hammer this time," she told me furiously.

"Jade, let's not kill her okay," I told her as I tried to calm her down.

"No promises," she told me as she harshly hung up the phone.

**Jade's House, Sunday Night**

**Jade's POV:**

I hung up the phone harshly with Danny because I wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore. It made me angry that every threat I promised, Beck was defying. It bothered me and I was ready to separate from Danny now that my Tracking Device was 'installed'.

When I got home this morning, I ran straight up to my room to see if I could work the Tracking Device. Luckily, it worked and I saw the destinations Tori was going. So far, she went to the grocery store, her backyard, and just stayed in her house.

_This is great,_ I smiled manically to myself. _Now, I could start to separate from Danny. My plan would start on Tuesday and I would swiftly take her down._

Danny thinks I am going to go on a homicidal rampage, but that's not the case. I'd rather see her suffer on Earth and be depressed than dead. I don't kill, I just make people miserable. I've had my whole plan worked out since before this pregnancy thing, I have just never had the right time to execute it.

_Tuesday would be the day things began to crumble for Miss Tori Vega, _I smirked.

**Dale's Tech/Camera Room, Sunday Night**

**One of Dale's Staff People's POV:**

"Thank god we got him out of here," one of the associated finally breathed.

"He's losing it," I muttered.

"Losing it? He lost it before this 'plan' began," another one turned to me.

"Yeah, putting cameras in people's rooms who he shouldn't be putting camera in is technically illegal," another one began.

"Technically? That is very illegal," the first staffer spoke again.

"You can't put camera in someone's house without their permission," I told him.

"When this is over, Dale should just flee the country because that man is going to get the pants sued off of him."

"I know, but we can't disable the camera," I shouted out.

"Seriously, we might need to talk to someone soon because this is terrible," another staffer hollered.

"Tori doesn't even know about the cameras in her friend's houses. This is not okay," I yelled again.

The room became a debating match. We all knew that Dale was wrong and losing it, but we didn't know what to do. It was strange that this happened. Usually, he just made people do all the work for him, but now he was doing all the work and he was not doing a good job.

"He's being super unrealistic now!" someone else shouted.

"Yeah, that Jade girl is going to kill Tori and he's practically peachy with the idea of it," I mumbled and yelled at the same time.

"What kind of documentary is this?" someone else questioned.

"It's not even a documentary anymore," I mumbled.

"Just look at this," someone paused as he walked over to the camera. "This is not okay."

"We need to stop him somehow," I muttered.

"He needs a therapist," someone else hollered.

"I don't think he wants to physically hurt Tori, but I think he just wants a good show," another associate began.

"Yeah, but this documentary was to show **good **things. This is not okay," I cut in.

"I know," the guy muttered.

"We need to do something," I hollered again.

Suddenly, the door flung opened unexpectedly. There stood a very tired and parched looking Dale. He looked like he had sleep exhaustion.

"Dale, what are you doing here? We told you to get home and back to work," I began.

"Yeah! What are you doing not looking at the cameras?" he screamed as he plopped down into his swivel chair.

We all started at him for a minute before he hissed, "Get back to work!"

I looked over at my watch and the time was 11:41 before I mouthed at the guy next to me, "He's ballistic."

The guy shook his head disappointedly.

_This is not okay,_ I kept chanting in my head, _and we need to do something._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks so much to CaribbeanTrinidadian, himymalices28, ToriandBeckForever, Americanhoney139, CartoonistGirl6, HarryGinnyDxC, MrsAvanJogia, SeleneDeathDealer21, climbingstark, seethrutheglass, Wishing Dark Thoughts, FreeToLive603, and Dark-Supernatural-Angel for reviewing, faving, and alerting! :)**_

_*****Tuesday will come next chapter!***  
**_

**Chapter 22: Hollywood Arts, High School Lobby**

**Tori's POV:**

I walked into school as I bumped up my thing to seven months. I looked **very** pregnant now, but that was the point. Swiftly, I moved to my locker and suddenly I heard a masculine voice joking around, "hey girl."

I turned around, "Hey Beck!"

"Hey Tori, you look nice today," he complimented me.

I smiled and blushed, "Thank you. You look as good as usual."

He grinned, "Thank you doll. How was your weekend?

"Good, just your usual weekend."

"Sounds legit. How's the baby?" he asked curiously.

"Baby is good, except for the pain in my upper back," I replied irritated.

"Upper back? Doesn't your lower back hurt when you're pregnant?" Beck questioned confused.

"Yeah, I don't know why it hurts," I complained as I looked around the vacant hallway. My back had really pained me in the last few days and I didn't know why.

"Want me to try rubbing it quickly?" he asked kindly.

"What if Jade walks appears?" I whispered.

"That doesn't matter," he mumbled as he strolled behind me.

He began to rub my back and it felt really good, but he hit a spot on my upper back, near my shoulders that really hurt me.

"Owww," I said startled as he pulled down my shirt a bit to get a look of my shoulder.

"What did you do to your back?" he asked me surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"On the lower part of your left shoulder is very inflamed. Like very inflamed," he paused. "You should get that checked out."

"Is it that bad?" I asked concerned.

"It's pretty inflamed," he told me.

Then, I stood there thinking of how that part of me became so inflamed. I had no idea what I did to myself to make it that way.

**Jade's House, Monday Afternoon**

**Jade's POV:**

I didn't feel like going to school today, so I didn't go. I had too much suffocating my mind so school was in my way and I didn't need that right now.

I was sitting at on my black bed as I tapped my pen to my temple. I was concerned for tomorrow's plan- well, maybe concerned wasn't the word but more like anxious. I just wanted to begin it already. I had been working on an outline of a plan for a long time and now was finally the opportunity to seize that.

I stood in my room as I worked out the plan. Danny wasn't involved in it at all, but that's okay because I definitely did not need to him. He was just a decoy this plan and I was making sure that he felt 'included' in this. He had done enough for me by just telling me he hated Tori and stalked her. I told Danny that the first part of my plan was to break up Tori and Beck's friendship, but that wasn't in the other plan that I was hatching. It was more of a distraction to get him to feel like he was, as I said previously, included.

_Forget him. Get back to the plan,_ I thought to myself.

This plan would be a total of about four days or so depending on how it went. There were so many directions this plan could go and I was hoping that it would go down a path that I wanted. If it didn't, I would have to wait awhile before committing to another plan.

Everyone in school knew that I was dying to get Tori kicked out of Hollywood Arts. I was hoping that through this plan everyone would see how bad she actually was in. People always question me and ask what makes her such a bad person, but one reason stands out at me against a few others.

The fact is that she stole me boyfriend. In all honesty, Tori** always **flirted with Beck and was primarily the cause of our fights. Whenever I would want to hang out with him in his RV, he would always want to go to Tori's house to play cards or something stupid like that. It was ridiculous.

The real first step of my plan was to suck Tori into my clutches. I wasn't a complete villain, so I wouldn't go after her baby, just her. Knowing Tori, I could find an easy way to get her to me. As for what I told Danny about breaking up Tori and Beck's friendship, which would most definitely happen. It would happen throughout the plot of my plan. Little by little, their friendship and whatever else they had would dissolve into thin air. That would happen if my plan was executed correctly and I was the only one that knew of it.

_I don't need anyone else, _I thought carelessly.

**Dale's Tech/Camera Room, Monday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

I strolled into Dale's creepy, old building and threw the broken door to Dale's odd office room all the way opened. The scene I opened to was a man looking suspiciously at me with a slurpy in his hand. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes who was probably around twenty-five, so he was definitely not Dale.

"Hello there," I paused as I looked to the door that I just through opened. "I'm sorry, I was expecting Dale."

He smiled, "No I bet you were. Tori right?"

I twirled my hair nervously because I didn't know who this man was yet, "Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"Joel," he paused. "An associate of Dale."

"Oh, Dale's staff."

"Yeah, so not to be rude but why are you here?" he questioned me curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to chat with Dale," I said shyly.

"We sent him home," he paused again and looked at me. "He's losing it."

I bit my lip as I rubbed my shoulder, "I can tell."

"I'm not like him. The rest of the staff want good for you," he told me honestly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Can I just ask you something?" he looked up and asked me quickly.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"From what I've been watching and I have been watching from the beginning, this girl Jade looks very dangerous. Do you agree or disagree?"

My eyes widen, "I'm very concerned about her actually."

"Do you think she'll come after you?"

"Honestly, she terrifying, but I don't think Beck will let her go after me," I replied confidently.

Joel grinned, "You and Beck."

"He's a great guy," I smiled back. He just smirked at me, but I knew that he was implying that he thought we had some sort of connection besides friendship.

"Any other questions?" he asked me.

"I don't think, so but I came to ask Dale one specific question," I responded.

"Ask away," the guy named Joel nodded.

"Are you sure?" I questioned me.

"Yeah sure, why not," he replied calmly.

I gripped my shoulder, "My upper left shoulder is in an immense amount of pain. It hurts so badly and it's inflamed."

"Not to be creepy, but can I see your shoulder?" he asked me. I nodded and pulled down my shirt slightly so that he could see the inflamed flesh on my shoulder.

He gasped as he looked over at my shoulder and then looked at me, "What did you do? It looks like you stick a needle in there or something?"

"I have no idea, but it hurts a lot."

"Go home and tell one of your parents. Maybe you can see a doctor or something," I told me anxiously.

I nodded as I waved a quick thanks and goodbye as I walked out of the old, shaken building and down to my car.

When I got home, I fell on my bed and decided to just crash into sleep. I would worry about my back tomorrow.

_I probably just slept on it oddly,_ I thought to myself.

**Jade's House, Monday Night**

**Jade's POV:**

I was just about to go to when I noticed my tracking device app beeping hysterically. When I picked it up, it told me that Tori was going to a new place that had never been registered on the app. I sat on my bed for a few minutes as I watched Tori's little dot on the map move in a few different directions.

Finally, after a few minutes, she stopped at what said 'Abandoned Building' on the app's map. The building was on the outskirts of town and I had never really noticed it before. Tori was now walking inside the building before stopping on one of the floors and staying there for about a half hour.

_She's probably talking to someone in that half hour,_ I thought to myself.

That was probably true because Tori is afraid of everything and she wouldn't stay in an old abandoned building by herself. The real question on my mind was what was the purpose of her going there? Who was she talking to? Maybe she and Beck were secretly meeting there! It was bad because I didn't know the purpose of this place and why she had stayed so long.

_Maybe if you have time, you could visit that place_, my brain whispered to me, _yeah, if I have time._

I had other and better things to do, but I wrote down that place's address and threw it on my desk carelessly. If I ever had time, maybe would stop by, but for right now I needed to focus on tomorrow's plan of action.

_I sat on my bed just hoping that everything went well and I succeeded._


	23. Chapter 23

_**The most awesome people ever are Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Ronnhermioneforevs, CaribbeanTrinidadian, nykiyskilttez, TotalCowGirl, americanhoney139, deathrosekitty, FurryFriends143, seethrutheglass, and Sibunaforever69 for reviewing, faving, and alerting! THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! Does anyone else think that Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye is awesome? :D**_

_*****JADE PUT A TRACKING DEVICE IN TORI'S BACK!*****_

_**I will try to get the next chapter out by Friday, but for now ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Hollywood Arts High School, Tuesday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

"Victoria, Caterina," Sikowitz paused. "Get up on the stage and start Alphabet Improv with the letter A."

"KK!" Cat exclaimed as she dashed on stage on stage and I followed.

"Begin!" Sikowitz hollered when we were on stage.

"Animals are cool," Cat said as we began Alphabet Improv.

"Balloons are too!" I exclaimed back.

"Cat is my name and an animal," Cat giggled.

"Dogs hate Cats," I told her knowledgably.

She scoffed, "Elephants can step on dogs.

"Fluffy cats can also be stepped on by elephants," I replied.

"Why would you say that?" she exclaimed.

"DONE! Cat you fail, sit down," Sikowitz hollered as we both took our seats.

"Well that game didn't take long," Robbie sighed.

I took notice that Jade hadn't been in school yesterday and that she wasn't in school today either, so I turned around and began to ask Beck, "Hey, Jade's been absent for two days now. Do you know where she is?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

I smiled, "I guess that's good."

"Good for us!" he exclaimed as he tapped my nose.

We both laughed before the bell rang as obnoxiously loudly as usual.

We kept laughing and walking to our respective lockers as we put our books and other worthless materials in our lockers.

Beck walked back over to my locker as soon as he was done at his locker. He began speaking to me, "So what are we gonna do for lunch?"

I thought to myself for a moment before I responded to Beck, "We might as well just hop by the Grub Truck."

"I'm in," Beck smiled as he followed me outside.

The weather was a bit cloudy, but that didn't stop Beck and I, with the addition of Cat, Robbie and André at our table, from making funny jokes and laughing all of our lunch period.

About half way through the lunch period, I noticed that Beck's face expression altered. It was a good alter either, it was more of a grimace

"Hey Tori," Beck poked me after his expression changed.

"What's up?" I asked him concerned.

He looked even grimmer, "I just got a text from Danny saying that you aren't picking up your phone and that he wants to take you out to lunch today."

Quickly, I pulled out and looked at my phone. There were no texts, voicemails, or anything from anybody.

"I'm not sure why I didn't get his text message," I paused. "I feel bad now."

I looked at my watch and noticed that I still had an ample amount of time until my next class.

"I think you should go, even if you don't want to. He is the father," Beck told me honestly as he cut off my thoughts.

"I know and I still have time, so I think I will," I replied sadly.

"Okay, have fun," Beck told me as he gave me a sad smile.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked him.

"Umm. His car is parked in the left hand exit of the Hollywood Art's Parking Lot," he replied as he scrolled through the text messages in his phone.

"Thanks Beck," I told him as I gave him a hug and ran out of the school.

As I strolled over to the blacktop parking lot, I looked out for Danny's car. Fifteen seconds later, I received a text from Danny. It told me that he ran into the bathroom quickly and to stay in the car and wait for him to get out.

I did as I was told and I walked over to his blue car. As I opened the door to the passenger's seat, I sat down and just thought for a minute.

_Right now, you're in your ex-boyfriend's car that broke up with you meanly and cheated on your best friend, but he's your non-existent child's father,_ I thought dizzily.

_Crazy right?_

For the next two minutes, I sat in Danny's Car and just waited for him.

_What's taking him so long?_ I thought annoyed. I only had about twenty minutes until I had to be back for my next class. Slowly, I leaned my head back against the headrest on my seat and close my eyes. It was nice to have a few minutes where I could just think and be at peace with myself.

Many thoughts twisted and twirled through my mind, but I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. Most of my thoughts were about what would happen after this challenge and the after math of it all. I thought of how my friends and strangers would react to me. It was hard to tell their reactions, so I kept my hopes that they would understand.

Then, I started thinking about Dale and what that guy Joel told me. If Dale was really going as crazy as his associate told me, I felt as though I would need to be concerned. I haven't spoken to him in awhile now; not face to face, text, email, or calling and it was starting to concern me.

_Either way, he can see you through the cameras, so he will watch out for you,_ I thought hopefully.

Suddenly, I snapped out of the trance that I had seemed to be in. Danny's Car was now moving, but now I was in the back seat instead of the front seat.

_Check who's driving the car Tori,_ my mind screamed at me.

The person had total black clothing on, including a ski mask, which was very creepy. At this point, I was panicking because I didn't know who it was and it was definitely not Danny. I stayed quiet as I hesitantly looked out the window. My shoulder began to throb more once again and I didn't know why, but I wanted it to stop because it caused me so much grief and agony.

_I must have been asleep,_ I thought slowly.

We were in a part of my town that looked familiar to me. I could think of where we were though because I didn't have the best view, but from the tops of the houses that I saw, it looked familiar.

The person driving still acted like I didn't exist, but if I was originally sitting in the front seat and then moved to the back seat, someone had to have moved me. I kept my eyes as closed as I could, but tried to peer out of them.

_Try jumping out of the car Tori, _my brain tried to help me. Something in my mind was against it though and I thought it would be a bad idea. Almost as bad as that time Jade and I drove to school and I jumped out of her car and I did not want that to happen again.

Finally, as I looked through the front windshield wipers, I noticed where we were.

_It was Dale's old abandoned office building._

_Panic now Tori, _my mind told me as billions of questions started erupting on my mind.

_I definitely would not make it back to class in time_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks to CaroonistGirl6, himymalices28, BigStuOU, CaribbeanTrinidadian, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, TotalCowGirl, Sibunaforever69, Furryfriends143, KatAang9120, my-heart-belongs-to-someone, seethrutheglass, and BoriIsBeautiful for doing all the reviewing, faving, and alerting that I think is fantastic! This story almost hit 200 reviews, so thank you so much! :)**_

_**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND HAVE A NICE WEEKEND! I tried to make this chapter longer because it's FRIDAY and we gotta get down on FRIDAY! :)**_

_Countdown: 5 Days  
_

**Dale's Old Abandoned Building, Tuesday Afternoon **_**(Before Tori Was Kidnapped)**_

**Jade's POV:**

"Hello?" I asked the air creepily as I entered the building Tori was in last night. There was a rusty, old, dusty front entrance to the building.

When I entered the building, I noticed the old and broken looking elevator to the left side of me. Quickly, I stepped inside and clicked the button that said 'Office' on it. Suddenly, I was transported to about a floor or two above where I previously was. The doors slowly opened and I looked around at where I was.

The area around was a hallway with a black carpet and cream colored, peeling walls that seemed to be rotting. At the end of the hallway was a big, red door that I hesitantly walked toward as I pulled out my phone. My tracking device app on my phone told me that this was where Tori was last night.

The reason I came was to see why and who Tori was most likely talking with last night. Then, I heard a male voice talking. It seemed to be a man on the phone and he was growling and yelling at the person at the other end of the phone. I didn't open the red door yet because I wanted to take a few minutes to listen to the conversation that was now happening.

"I don't care," the male voice exclaimed, "I want it like that! No! You listen to me, she will be fine and it doesn't matter. This conversation is over."

I heard a phone click off and be slammed down on a hard surface. The door in front of me looked creaky, so as I put my hand on the doorknob. I peered inside and what I saw stunned me.

It was a room full of cameras of different views and angles of places that were very common to me. Places like Beck's RV, Sikowitz's Classroom, and Tori's House were all on the tiny screens. All the little TVs were perched up on the wall and a man in a white suit was sitting in a giant, red swivel chair that matched the door to his office. The man looked sort of familiar from the back, but then again many people looked similar from the back.

Doing what I did best, I confidently swung the door opened and gained the attention of the man in the red seat. My mind jumped to another conclusion in which I did know the man in the chair.

_It was Dale Squires._

_Long time no see,_ I thought deviously.

**Hollywood Arts High School, Tuesday Afternoon **_**(After Tori Was Kidnapped)**_

**Beck's POV:**

_I was nervous. _

Tori hadn't come back from her lunch with Danny. After she walked away to Danny's car, I got up and furiously walked back into school. I was jealous of her and Danny and I wasn't afraid to admit it to myself.

She hadn't come back now and I didn't know where she could've gone off to. I was in most of her afternoon classes and she hadn't attended any of them. It made me fearful and it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. I tried texting her more than a few time and even calling her, but she hadn't responded to me.

It drove me bananas when someone didn't text me back, especially Tori. I cared about her safety and her so much and I was afraid of what would happen to her in the near future.

_Think of something to help her out, _I thought to myself hard before I walked out of the school and into my car.

**Dale's Tech/Camera Room, Tuesday Afternoon **_**(Before Tori Was Kidnapped)**_

**Dale's POV:**

Right now, I was in the bathroom looking over my face in the mirror.

I looked terrible and I never say that about myself because I am super attractive. There were bags under my eyes and they looked grey and purple at the same time. I hadn't shaved in awhile, so there was stubble all over my chin and under my nose. My hair was becoming messy and knotted. I barely looked like the man I had about two weeks because now I looked homeless.

My brain hurt, but I was determined to finish whatever I started with Tori. As I walked out of the bathroom and back to the red swivel chair in my office, my associate Joel called me and I hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Hey Dale," a friendly voice responded. "I hadn't talked to you in awhile, so I figured that I would call you."

"What do you want?" I growled annoyed.

"I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Tori Vega," he told me hesitantly.

"You spoke to her?" I hollered through the phone.

"Yeah and I think she's in for a rough time because that one girl wants her dead and her back is hurt and-"

"I don't care," I waved off the statement.

"You should care," Joel told me honestly.

"I want it like that!" I yelled back.

"Dale this is not okay because you're losing it," Joel responded calmly.

"No! You listen to me! She will be fine and it doesn't matter," I shouted back at him.

"Dale, think for a moment," Joel replied with a strained voice.

"This conversation is over," I told him as I slammed my phone down on the table. I sat there for about thirty seconds, while I just thought about how annoyed I was. An employee of mine went behind my back and tried to medal with Tori.

_You're not crazy,_ I told myself.

Suddenly, I heard the door behind me swing opened and hit the wall hard. Hesitantly, I turned myself around in my chair and looked at the girl standing in front of me. The girl was probably around 5'6 and looked very goth or whatever the kids called it now a days. She had dark black hair with teal colored streaks falling in random places. She had black lipstick on and total black on.

Her green-blue eyes glared at me angrily and I just watched her confused. She looked very familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I had seen her before.

"Hello," I breathed carelessly.

"Hello indeed," the familiar goth girl responded as she folded her arms and walked towards me.

We both stared at each other and I realized that this girl standing in front of me was very familiar. About ten seconds later, I realized that this girl was Jade West. She was the one from the video feed that was trying to kill Tori. It was also the girl who produced the short movie with me and helped Tori on it.

_This isn't okay,_ I panicked in my mind.

"Hello?" Jade snapped as she tried to capture my attention.

Hesitantly, I began to speak again, "I'm going to call security."

Her eyes widened before she snapped again, "If you do that, I will have to kill you."

"Okay," I said as I dragged my hand away from the phone quickly.

"We need to talk," she began.

_Don't spill anything, _my mind yelled at me.

"You look familiar," I paused and then hesitantly continued, "Aren't you the girl from the short movie that we produced together?"

She scoffed, "Together? Tori Vega made that movie and I know that you have been meeting up with her here, so I expect the truth."

"Do you have any weapons on you?" I asked her nervously.

"Possibly," she spat at me and paused, "Now talk."

_This is going to be a long talk, _I sighed to myself.

**Danny's Car, Tuesday Night **_**(Been in Car for About 2 Hours)**_

**Tori's POV:**

I don't know how long I've been in this car for, but the anxiety was eating away at my flesh. I had passed out a little while before and now I was alone in the car. The sky was now black with little white stars and the car was in the same position it was in the time when I had passed out.

We were right in front of Dale's building and suddenly, I had a genius thought. I still had my cell phone in my jean's pocket. Quickly, I reached to my pocket to retrieve my phone, but it wasn't there. I winced a bit because I felt a sudden pain in my back because of the inflaming in my back.

_Of course,_ I thought hopelessly. Someone had taken all of my electric equipment, even my iPod. That figures because they probably thought that I would've called someone, which I would've.

I laid on my back and thought for a moment because I still had billions of questions on my mind.

_Who was the person in all black?_

_Why were we at Dale's building?_

_Who texted me?_

_Where was Danny?_

_How long have I been in this car?_

_Where'd my cell phone go?_

_And most importantly, who was going to save me?_

Luckily, someone had left a portable fan in here and crackers with a water bottle because the person probably didn't want me dying. I sighed and suddenly, I realized that my ankles were tied together by a long piece of white rope that was carefully tied in knots. I looked down and wiggled my ankles together as I tried to undo the knots. My hands weren't tied together, so I tried to use my hands to get the knots to go away, but it just didn't work.

Since no one was in the car, I decided to try something risky. I noticed that the car locks on the door were unlocked, so I tried to pull on it. It wasn't working. I kept tugging on the door handles, but they just wouldn't open. I carefully advanced to the other three car doors, but all were the same. I couldn't open any of them and I sat there in shame for a few moments.

Suddenly, as I looked around the car, I noticed a note scribbled on a bright yellow Post-It on the dashboard of the car. It said:

_Sorry Tori, but the doors are all on the child lock selection. I guess you'll be in here a little while… ;)_

_What's going on?_ I thought extremely confused before I fainted once again from all the anxiety.


	25. Chapter 25

_**THANKS SO MUCH TO TotalCowGirl, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, kellijellibelli, UltimateBoriShipper, CartoonistGirl6, taylor5656, deathrosekitty, FallennAngel, JoyStark, CaribbeanTrinidadian, BigStuOU FOR REVIEWING, FAVING, AND ALERTING! THANK YOU FOR GETTING THIS STORY TO 200 REVIEWS! THANKS FOR READING! :)**_

_*****This chapter might be mildly confusing, but that's the point. It will all work out and I love hearing your predictions, so write them in your reviews!***  
**_

**Danny's Car, Wednesday Morning (Around Dawn)**

**Tori's POV:**

I woke up startled. I felt the car lurch and begin to move a few feet. The car only drove for about thirty seconds, but I could tell the car moved because we were now facing the back part of Dale's building. I was in the same position that I was when I fainted the last time, except that I was famished, parched, and felt dizzy.

Suddenly, I heard the driver of the car hopped out. It was the same driver as before as he was adorned in all his black attire. Outside, it was early morning. The sun looked like it was just coming up and I assumed that it was Wednesday. I wasn't sure how long I had been out for, but hopefully someone would come find me soon.

I heard footsteps walking towards my car about two minutes after the man in black step out of the car. I laid on my back and pretended to sleep was I felt someone looking at me through the glass. I didn't dare open my eyes because I was honestly afraid to see who was looking back at me.

My ears heard mumbling, mixed voices outside and I was trying to pick up as many sentences as I could. It sounded like there were three people outside, but the car's walls were too thick to hear the tones and voices of the people. I just heard muttering and growling, but nothing else.

More footsteps advanced to the car and then I heard a tugging on the car latch, then some more screaming and muttering. I shut my eyes tightly and was very anxious. Suddenly, the car door near me flew opened and I felt a tugging on my feet. Then, I was on the ground of the parking lot where the car was parked.

"Put a blind fold on her and tie her hands together," a disguised voice began speaking. The voice sounded like a mix of Yoda and Darth Vader and I had no idea who it was.

_Maybe it's Jade? No, too masculine, _ I thought aimlessly as another person with heavy footsteps walked over to me. I peered my eyes opened just to get a blurry look at who was looking at me. It was the man in black who was tying me arms together with another piece of long, white rope.

All of a sudden, I realized something. The pregnancy thing on my stomach was gone. It physically wasn't there, which meant whoever saw me knew the truth. That made me really freak out and I didn't know what was going to happen now. Dale's cameras were still most likely active, so everyone could see me and the documentary was practically ruined.

_C'mon Tori, the documentary was ruined after Dale went mad, _I thought to myself sadly.

My eyes were quickly being blindfolded and my vision was lost. It was a black blindfold that covered my vision and I couldn't see anything. I felt disoriented, but voices were becoming clearer and then I felt a strong person pick me up in his arms like I was a rag doll.

He was carrying me inside as I felt a new smell hit my face. It smelled like a rotting of some sort. I heard a ding and realized that we were going into an elevator. I felt minty breathe hit my shoulder and I wasn't sure who it was. I was almost one hundred percent sure that no one else was in the elevator with us.

_Until I heard the doors of elevator fly open._

"Hello there," a deep man's voice began as he walked into the elevator. I didn't notice the voice, so I guessed that it was a person that I didn't know.

"Hello there," the man repeated after him. That voice was more familiar to me, but I couldn't place the voice. I knew that it was the man in the black that was carrying me, but I didn't know what happened to man with the Darth Vader voice.

"Who's that?" the first man asked as I assumed he was pointing at me.

"It's the girl," the man in black responded.

"Oh! Already? She looks different than the last time I saw her," the unknown man asked surprised.

"Yeah, the boss wanted her here on Tuesday, so yeah," the man in black responded.

"Oh, is she being kept upstairs?" the unknown man questioned again.

"I guess. I think she'll be in Dale's office," the man in black responded sharply.

Unknown Man sighed before responding, "Does he even know about this?"

The man in black scoffed, "Doubt it."

"Well, she doesn't look pregnant anymore," Unknown man responded.

"I know. While she was passed out, someone took out the pregnancy thing," Man in Black told him.

"You should feed her and everything, so that she doesn't get dehydrated or possibly die," the Unknown told him informatively, "If you're going through with this, you don't want to get arrested for than you might possibly already being arrested for."

"It's worth it, but that's exactly what I'm doing," the Man in Black replied as I heard the ding and he stepped out of the elevator.

As he got out of the elevator, we walked down a hallway and then I heard the creaking of a door open as I was set down in a chair. Suddenly, the blindfold was lifted from my vision and I knew where I was. I was in Dale's office with the screens of all the places Dale had placed cameras to film the documentary. His office was different now. The screens were dusty, there were tissues all of the floor, holes were in ways of the room, and it looked like a tornado had hit.

I sat in the chair obediently as I observed the man in front of me. Obviously, he was still adorned in black, but he just looked at me as I stared at me.

Being in the position that I was, tied up and recently un-blind-folded, I was afraid to speak. Then, the Man in Black unexpectedly began talking, "There's food and water on Dale's desk behind you. The bathroom is right through that door, but don't get excited because it doesn't have any windows or vents to climb out."

I nodded as he continued, "The screens are on, so you can see all the help your friends aren't providing you. Any comments?"

Hesitantly, I nodded as I asked my question, "Who are you?"

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his brown ones, "You know who I am darling."

I shook my head, "I don't actually, but if I know who you are, then why are you doing this?"

"Because you deserve it," he muttered as he pulled out a cell phone that looked like mine.

I had to ask, "Is that my cell phone?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, but you won't need it. Now let's read your text messages."

He began scrolling through the texts messages as I begged him, "Please don't read them!"

He looked up at me and his eyes showed a hint of evil with sweetness, "Awww… they're all from your good friend Beck. He's very concerned about you. I guess we'll have to fix that." He paused, "I'm so surprised that you two aren't dating."

"Stop! Don't read any of those!" I shouted with as much strength as I had.

"You should really read these. They're sweet and concerning and meaningful," he told me meanly before he put the phone in his pocket.

"How long will I be here," I cried.

"Depends," the Man in Black told me as he walked out of the room.

He left me there dizzy with tons of questions.

_Who was the man I had just spoke with in Black?_

_Who was the man with the Darth Vader voice?_

_Who was the man in the elevator?_

_Where was Dale?_

_Would my friends save me?_

_Would Beck care enough to look me?_

_What did his text messages say?_

_Where's Danny?_

_What happened to Jade?_

_You need food,_ my brain whispered as I spun the chair around to look at the tiny screens and eat what was on the plate.

**Hollywood Arts High School, Wednesday Morning**

**Beck's POV:**

It was about seven o'clock in the morning when I arrived at school. I don't know why I arrived so early. I usually came around seven-twenty. My motive for coming early was to see Tori because I was very concerned about her.

She hadn't responded to my texts, emails, or calls yesterday and I practically tried to contact her in every way. Call me obsessed, but I was very nervous and anxious to talk to her. If she wasn't in school today, I would have to go out to her house and talk to her parents.

_Her parents,_ my brain yelled at me. Talk to Trina or her mother or father, they probably know where she is. As I strolled around the school looking for Tori, I noticed Trina strutting around in her new boots.

"Trina! Trina, come here," I yelled at her.

"Hey hot stuff," she looked at me as she snapped her gum.

"Where's your sister?" I asked her quickly.

"That doesn't matter," she told me as she cornered me.

"Trina!" I yelled, "This is no time for flirting!"

"Fine," she huffed.

"Now, where is your sister?" I asked her once again.

"What do you mean?" she responded confused.

"Yesterday, during lunch, she left with Danny and never came back. I'm really concerned because she didn't answer any of my texts, emails, or calls, so I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"I think she slept over a friend's house yesterday," Trina replied calmly, "Goodbye!"

She walked away and all I was thinking was that that was probably a lie. I doubt she was safe and I knew that I would leave school during lunch and I would go looking for her.

_What's going to happen to her and her baby?_ I thought sadly


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thanks to FurryFriends143, CartoonistGirl6, amerianhoney139, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, CaribbeanTrinidadian, BigStuOU, Aaerial15, Mcayln M3iZm3, Maple Pup, JendallBrakendraFabinaBoriJia, and PixieDustIsMaName for reviewing, faving, and alerting! :)**_

_**Sorry this took SO long to update…. I had an oral presentation due and I was freaking out since I'm that kind of person. Next chapter will have a lot more surprises and stuff, but for now ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Chapter 26: Beck's RV, Wednesday Evening**

**Beck's POV:**

Right now, André, Cat, Robbie, and I are all going to Tori's house to see her parents. All of us have been very concerned about her and we wanted to know where she had been. This was all weird because Tori usually always updated her Slap, went on to video chat with us, and always answered her phone. Now she wasn't and that was very suspicious.

As we all quietly pulled up at the house, we all hopped up and strolled up to Tori's front entrance. I knocked on the door quickly as it instantly flew opened and revealed Tori's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Vega. Is Tori here?" I asked her quickly.

She looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"She hasn't been in school for two days now so we were concerned about where she had gone," Cat told Mrs. Vega.

"Yeah and she hasn't been answering any of us, been on the Slap, or anything. It's like she disappeared or something," I cut in again.

Mrs. Vega's face turned pale while she shook her head, "I heard that she was sleeping over at Cat's House for a school project or something. She was supposed to be back tonight."

"Well she's not," I told her plainly, "And we're concerned because she did not sleepover at Cat's last night."

"She didn't?" Mrs. Vega asked anxiously.

We all shook our heads before I continued, "She left in Danny's Car, but I didn't see if Danny was the driver."

"I never trusted that kid, even when they were dating," Mrs. Vega scoffed.

"None of us really do."

"Anyway, should I call the police," Mrs. Vega panicked.

"No, we're going to go looking for her tomorrow morning," Robbie chimed in.

"What about school?"

"We'll ditch for Tori," André smiled.

Mrs. Vega smiled before telling us that she and her husband had to have dinner. We waved her goodbye and hopped into my car. The ride back to my RV was full of tension and silence. Everyone in the car was quiet because they were each thinking of what we had heard. Finally, we reached my RV and we all jumped out of the car. When we got inside the RV, everyone just looked at each other and sat down.

"Was Danny the driver the driver of that car?" I asked everyone.

"No one knows," Cat said.

"Yeah, we didn't see who she left with. We just know that she left," André mumbled.

"I'm very concerned," Robbie told everyone.

"Everyone is," I muttered.

"What happened to Jade?" Cat asked nervously.

"I don't even want to think about it," I mumbled. We all sat there with more awkward silence between us. We just sat and thought to ourselves, before everyone had to leave.

About five minutes after everyone's departures, I got a suspicious text from someone I should've least expected…_ Danny._

_Hello Back. I know you miss Tori, so I will give you until Friday to find her. Let's just say she's in the place you would least expect…_

That's a text I didn't want to get. So here I am alone in my van with approximately a day and a half to go find Tori. I tried to read the text message in depth to search every last detail of the message, if there were any.

_A place I would least expect,_ I thought carefully, _Hollywood Arts? Her Own House? Where could she be?_

I was afraid to text him back, but I wanted more information. Reluctantly, I text him back a message:

_What can I do to get her back from you?_

As quickly as I had sent it, I received a response.

_If you really want this girl back, you'll have to have to look for her yourself._

I countered him quickly.

_Why are you doing this?_

A fast sent reply came back to me with a hint of rage and jealously.

_Don't play stupid Beck! You know exactly why I'm doing it and you're the blame. Let's be real here because I know that you're a lot brighter than that, so I don't know why you like Tori._

I was shocked that this conversation between myself and Danny was happening. I made a self assumption that he was the cause of this and I was willing to kill him for it. Quickly, I decided not to text him back because I didn't want this conversation to get really bad.

Now, I didn't know what Danny was capable of or what motivated him to do this. Of all things, he was the baby's father. I began thinking of the motives.

_Maybe the two of them got in a fight after he picked her up from school during lunch that one time,_ I thought to myself. My mind seemed to accept the fact that this was Danny's fault because Danny had always been very sketchy to me. When he was dating Cat, he seemed to never really care about her and he was always making rude gestures to Tori.

_You can't just change like that, _I thought skeptically.

My mind zoned away from that because now my focus now was saving and finding Tori. I was thinking of logical things to do for a rescue plan. My heart was set on doing this by myself because I feel like if my friends were there something would happen or Jade would pose a new and harder threat.

_I don't even want to think of the conditions Tori is in right now, _I thought sadly as I thought of locations she could be hidden.

**Dale's Tech/Camera Room, Thursday Morning**

**Tori's POV:**

I was still sitting in this room. Patiently, I had been sitting here for about a day or so, but it felt like forever. Time just dragged on as I sat alone in this bleak and broken room. The only things that I found interesting were the camera's views on the wall. There I could see all of my friends and what they were doing.

The person I watched the most was Beck. I know that it sounds creepy, but I noticed that he did care about me a lot. He looked very frustrated in his RV and kept thinking of something. My mind hoped that he was thinking about me and a way to rescue me, but I couldn't be sure.

Besides that, I had been thinking about what is currently happening with me. My eyes drifted over to the empty plate of food that was laid on the desk in front of me. I had finished eating everything before I woke up this morning and now I was starting to get hungry again.

_Someone has to come feed me, right?_ I asked myself, _maybe the Man In Black will come back and I could expose him._

I never figured out who that man was and I had so many questions on my plate at the moment. As I was deep in thought, I heard a knock on the big, red door. Snapped out of my thoughts, I just looked at the door as someone flung the door opened and came in.

"Hello Miss Vega," said the Man In Black.

I just nodded my head once at him.

"We figured you would want some grub, so here's a new plate from the boss," he told me as he walked over to put a plate of food in front of me and a few bags of snacks.

"Who are you?" I asked him shyly.

He spun around quickly and just gave me a look with his eyes and smirked.

"So? Who are you?" I asked again.

"I told you that you know who I am," he responded cockily.

"Yeah, but I'm not good at guessing games," I countered him.

"But this game is easy," he told me.

"Not to me," I replied.

"Well then, you better get good at playing it because you're friend Beck is," he smirked at me.

I gasped, "Don't you dare bring him into this!"

"Oh, well he's bringing himself into the game," he smirked again.

"Just don't hurt him," I screeched at the Man In Black.

"Oh, we're not," he told me as he came closer to me.

"You're not?" I asked him confused.

"No, we might have to hurt you though," he told me.

I was just frozen as he continued, "Depends what Miss Boss Lady tells me."

"Who's your boss?" I begged him.

"I can't tell you because if you knew, we would have to move you again," he told me.

I sighed as he smirked. Finally and in a quick motion, I darted at him and quickly grabbed the mask that blocked his face from my view. I looked down at my hand as I realized that was in the possession of the mask that used to be on the face of the Man In Black. Happy with myself, I looked up at the man's newly revealed face. As I looked up, I was shocked.

_The Man In Black is… Danny?_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks a bunches to americanhoney139, CartoonistGirl6, Random101, crabsareamazing14, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, sandiw1875, himymalices2t8, CaribbeanTrinidadian, BigStuOU, TotalCowGirl, and sArAh1995 for reviewing, faving, and alerting! Thanks for reading! :)**_

_***If your child is abducted, CALL THE POLICE. For the sake of this story, I'm not. In reality, CALL ASAP. Also, Jade doesn't know that Tori isn't actually pregnant.***_

_**Yesterday was a month since I first started this story, so THANK YOU! HAPPY FRIDAY AND ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Chapter 27: Dale's Camera/Tech Room, Thursday Morning**

**Tori's POV:**

"Danny?" I shrieked loudly.

He gave me a dumb look, "Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I thought we had a mutual agreement with each other and then you turn around and do this?" I yelled at him once again.

"That agreement was broken awhile ago darling," he smirked at me.

"But you were supposed to be the 'father' of my baby!"

"So what? There's no stupid baby, so what's the point?" he asked me rhetorically.

"So why are you doing this?"

"You deserve it," he told me factually.

"How so?" I countered him.

"Well, let's see, you yelled at me for breaking up with that ditzy red head-"

"You cheated on her! I'm a good friend and I would yell at you again if you did it again!"

"Then, you got jealous of us," he paused as he waited for me to cut him off again, "Anyway, you've done a lot of stuff to a lot of people and this is us avenging those people."

"Avenging what people?" I hollered.

"You'll find out in the next few days," he told me as he smiled wickedly.

"I'm not a bad person though," I tried to proved to him.

He walked up to me and snatched the mask out of my clutches before responding, "Oh you are. You just don't see it yet."

And with that, he stormed out of the room leaving me shaken up.

_I should've seen this coming,_ I though stupidly.

**Dale's Building, Thursday Morning**

**Danny's POV:**

_I should've known that that idiot would attempt to pull something like that,_ I thought to myself. My cover had just been blown by Tori and I would now have to report it back to my boss. I didn't know what to expect from her since she is a bit crazy now.

In certain ways, I felt bad for doing this to Tori, but it was necessary for all the grief she has caused other people throughout the years. As I hopped into my car, I drove around a little as I waited for her to come and check up on Tori. My boss decided to always come here to check on Tori every morning to get in update.

I realized that a big, black car was headed towards me, so I walked closer to it as I exited Dale's Building. The car stopped moving and the driver's window was being moved downward.

"Hello Daniel," the voice from the car greeted me.

"Hi," I responded monotone as I came face to face with one of the cruelest girls that could possibly live in the world.

"I think you know what I'm here for," she smirked at me.

"Yes," I paused. "Something happened today."

She gave me a sharp look as I continued, "I was up feeding Tori and she grabbed my mask over my face and figured out that it was me."

"She what?" she howled at me as she slammed her hand on her horn.

"It was an accident!"

"I don't care if it was an accident! It happened and that was wrong! Certainly not part of thie plan! You're fire! Thanks for nothing Danny," she shouted at me as she sped away and left me standing there speechless.

**Jade's Car, Thursday Morning**

**Jade's POV:**

As I came to a stoplight, I slammed on my breaks. I was furious with what had just happened back in Dale's parking lot.

_He's an idiot,_ I thought to myself cruelly, _an idiot that I don't need._

At that moment, I realized that I dropped him from my plan. I wasn't even the one who wanted him in my plan! In my version of the plan, I was going at it alone, but somehow Danny figured out about my project and just happened to join in. Now I know why I didn't want him on this and I totally regret it.

I was going to continue on with the rest of the plot, except now I would have to find a way to get Danny out of here. I didn't care if it was an accident or on purpose or whatever, but he messed up the plan and now Tori has a lead on what's going on.

_Tori deserved everything that she was about to get._

As I pulled up into the Starbuck's parking lot, I walked in to buy a latte. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I realized that in my pocket was Danny's phone. Last night, I used it to text Beck and threaten him, so that Beck thought Danny was the cause of Tori's disappearance.

Hopefully, Beck would track down Tori and my plan would go down as planned. Out of rash decision as I pulled the money out for my latte to pay, I decided to keep another use to Danny's phone. I sent him a text saying:

_If you want Tori back, meet me in the Black Box Theater at eight tonight._

I smiled to myself as I sent the text message. Hopping back in my car, I sped down the road to my house to think of the next part of my plan.

Formally, I hadn't seen Tori yet. I had been told she was being kept in Dale's Building and Danny snapped a stupid, blurry picture of her for me, so I assumed she was locked up stairs, but whatever. She can't escape from me.

_Time to get this plan going,_ I thought to myself anxiously.

**Hollywood Arts Main Lobby, Thursday Morning**

**Beck's POV:**

I had just arrived at school when I received another very suspicious text message. It was from Danny and it was telling me to meet him in the Black Box Theater tonight at approximately eight o'clock. In my mind, I was sketchy to go, but I figured that this would have something to do with Tori, so I had to go for her.

My goal was to save Tori, no matter the cost. Even though I wasn't the father of her child, the child was something that I cared about also. Whatever made Tori happy is what I would give me. After all of this ended, I would find away to tell Tori that I very much liked her.

Now, I had to clear my head and plan for tonight. I couldn't just walk in there; I had to be sneaky and know the enemy I was going enemy. That enemy was Danny.

_I'm doing this for Tori,_ I thought bravely.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you to himymalices28, cabbiebadetandre, CaribbeanTrinidadian, angel akasuna, VenVen, TotalCowGirl, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Aqua Sweetie 1994, Tacolover97, Americanhoney139, bubblez99, Dream Fighter75, catshelee, MzBarbie99, CharlotteKat, BigStuOU, Anon, Sasori's-girl99, Jeremy Shane, and music-is-the-only-drug-i-need for reviewing, faving, and alerting! :)**_

_**Sorry that I took so long… lot of preparation for the end of school tests and finals and stuff of that nature, but for right now ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Hollywood Arts Main Lobby, Thursday Afternoon (4PM)**

**Cat's POV:**

_For the last few days, Beck's been acting differently than usual._

Maybe it's because Tori isn't here, I thought to myself. We could all see that Beck and Tori were into each other, but they made their relationship opportunity happen. It was probably because of how nuts Jade was. Speaking of Jade, she hadn't been in school for a few days now and no one where she was.

Tori had also missed more than a few days of school and we were very concerned about that. Robbie thought that Jade and Tori's disappearances were connected in a way, but none of us wanted to believe that. We were also worried about the baby that Tori was carrying. Right now, she is currently about six months pregnant and we didn't want anything happening to that baby.

_Everyone at Hollywood Arts is falling apart,_ I thought as I walked to my locker nonchalantly. It was almost Friday, so I could cheer everyone up by inviting them to hang out somewhere tomorrow. When I opened my locker, Robbie strolled over to me.

"Hey Cat. What's up?" he asked as he looked down at his expensive phone.

I smiled at him, "Just chilling and stuff."

"Sounds ordinary," he responded as he scrolled through his phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I blurted out.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed as he looked up from his phone.

"Oh," I paused. "Heard anything about Tori or Jade?"

He sighed sadly, "I heard nothing."

"Are you concerned about her baby?"

"I think everyone is concerned. It's a baby; no one wants to see it get hurt."

"What about Jade?" I asked him.

"I still think that there is a connection-," Robbie began before I cut him off.

"There is no connection what so ever," I told him.

"So you keep saying," Robbie sighed.

I huffed and continued to leave school with Robbie following closely behind me.

**Danny's Car, Thursday Evening**

**Jade's POV:**

So I stole Danny's car this morning and by stole, and by stole I mean taking the keys that he let me borrow and using it as my own. Currently, I was driving in it because I didn't want Beck to see me in my car. Yes, I was going to get ready to see Beck, so that we could have a little meeting.

Since I told Beck that Danny was meeting him and I am really Danny when I texted Beck, I would have to act and dress like Danny. Basically, I had to put all of the blame on Danny. I attempted to dress like Danny by dressing in purely black clothes because that's what Danny was first dressed in when the plan begun.

As I put on the black ski mask as Danny had done, my face felt suffocated and tight from the black felt covering it, but what needed to be done had to be done. I would not let Beck rip off the mask I was wearing, like Tori had ripped off Danny.

On the other side of my brain was another other side of the plan to meeting Beck. Somehow, I would have to get Beck to think that Tori was with me so that he wouldn't leave the Black Box Theater, but I knew that I could handle it.

_The only reason that Beck was coming to me because he thinks that Tori will be with me,_ I thought and smirked, _his precious Tori Vega. _

_I_I decided that I would change the time of Beck's little 'appointment' with me for five o'clock instead. I know that the staff in school had a meeting today and that only the janitors would be in the school tonight. They usually locked the Black Box Theater early since there were no plays being produced this weekend.

_No play rehearsal means an unoccupied Black Box Theater, which makes a happy Jade_, I thought happily.

After thinking about what I would text Beck, I texted him:

_Hey Beck. How about we make our meeting a bit earlier? Say five?_

I grinned to myself as I zipped up to Hollywood High School. Then I thought to myself viciously, _I should really bring a surprise into this plan. I bet Beck would enjoy that._

**Hollywood Arts High School Lobby, Thursday Evening**

**Beck's POV:**

I felt very out of it all day. My mind was consumed with finding Tori and her baby. I knew that this was one of the most important things I had to do because I was going against Danny and that was pretty dangerous. He himself was not dangerous; it's just that I had no idea what I was going against. I definitely had to mentally prepare myself.

I still wasn't sure why he abducted Tori. It made literally no sense to me. Last time I checked, Danny and Tori were on mostly good and mutual terms. I don't know how that changed.

As I was on the way into the Convince Store to get some water, I received yet another text from Danny. He wanted to change the time of our meeting. I looked down at my watch which read four thirty one. Quickly, attempting to beat Danny there, I sped to Hollywood Arts and I hopped out of the car at a quarter to five.

I strolled to the Black Box Theater at a very quick pace. There were no play rehearsals going on this weekend, so I was surprised that the theater door was unlocked.

_Probably Danny,_ I thought frustrated as I contemplated swinging the door opened. Instead, I opened the door an inch and peaked inside. The lights were out and it was pitch black in the theater, so hesitantly I walked inside.

Using my phone as I flashlight, I shed a bit of light around the room. Nothing was different than usually; there were play props scattered around the room and the seats were in the same position as usual. Quickly, I checked the time on my phone.

_4:56 PM_

I heard some very quiet footsteps, or so I thought.

Maybe they were boot steps? Maybe it was just my imagination? I thought crazily.

I just stood my ground and waited. The footsteps started to become louder; it couldn't have been my imagination. The stepping was scattered and I couldn't tell where they were.

_And suddenly, the steps stopped for a minute._

_Slowly, they started once again. _

_One step._

_Another step. Louder this time._

_Closer to me._

_Then, the footsteps retreated._

The steps sounded more hesitant and farther away from me. They were distant and then they were gone. I was tempted to pull out my phone to see who was sneaking around, but then the lights were flipped on. I covered my eyes because the sudden light hurt them. About thirty seconds later, I took my hands off my eyes and the slowly adjusted to the new light in the room.

As I looked around, there was nothing different about this theater than usual.

Suddenly, I heard an eye piercing scream as I covered my ears. It was a blood curling scream that made my blood cold and myself terrified. The noise sounded like a girl, but I had never heard the voice before.

_Maybe it's Tori,_ I panicked internally. I had never really heard Tori screaming, so it was a possibility.

"Forget that thought because I know what you're thinking," I heard a voice from out of nowhere. It sounded like Darth Vader, which confused me a lot.

I looked around as I tried to keep calm.

"Don't worry Beck. It's not Tori Vega," the voice paused. "It's just some sound effects for an upcoming play."

"If this is Danny, then get out here," I hollered to the roof of the theater.

Suddenly, I heard the curtains on the stage move. I flipped around and looked at the figure standing in front of me.

The figure was tall and was adorned in all black. The guy had a ski mask on and all I could see was the person's mouth and eyes.

We were too far away from each other for me to see the person's eyes and tell if it was Danny.

"Don't try running Beck," the voice paused once again as I looked down. "I just had some 'friends' lock the doors. We're both locked in here unless you just want to sell yourself out. We just need to 'talk' for a few minutes."

"I just want Tori back," I mumbled and looked up to the figure in front of me as the person's lips in front of me began to smirk.

"After this little 'meeting', we'll see if you real want her back," the person told me with a close mouth smile as I sat there confused.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thanks to MrsAvanJogia, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, Ms. Romance, CaribbeanTrinidadian, himymalices28, TotalCowGirl, , Hanni98, Veni Vidi Vichi, Baka-Usahi49, Death Love Rose, i-b-stealin-yo-cookie, Cherry7, AngelKitsune9, Ray, kjiomj, xXMidnightGoodnessXx, Amrocks21, LittleLambForever9195, nikkinick30, milkchocolatehot64, Ryuno chu, Isabella248, JJL14 for reviewing, faving, and alerting! THANKS FOR READING! **_

_**What'd you guys thinking of Tori Goes Platinum? Write it in the reviews!**_

_**Someone asked if I intended my story to go this way and my response is no because I wing every chapter. I usually plan everything out first, but then I get better ideas and I totally switch my concept! I love questions, so keep asking! :)**_

_*****Okay, I need to address this. Everyone keeps saying about how unrealistic this story is. I 100% agree with you all, but this is the direction that I picked for my story and I will keep going this way. If you don't like, don't read! Also, sorry for the long rants. Skip them if you don't want to read! :)*****_

_**Warning: This chapter is overdramatic, unrealistic, and weird.**_

_**Sorry that this chapter took a very long time to update. The end of the year is tough for high school scholars like myself, but ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! :)  
**_

**Dale's Building, Thursday Evening**

**Danny's POV:**

I slammed my father's car door shut. Furiously, I pulled my hood over my head and walked over to the familiar and creepy building that stood in front of me.

_Jade can't just shut me out like that,_ I thought frustrated. I knew that she was going to confront her ex-boyfriend soon at her school, so I would attempt to cut her off.

_She stole my freaking car_, I thought angrily. My anger was boiling; I wasn't sure that she stole my car, but I can only assume because she had my keys. At this point, I wasn't sure whose side I should be on. I would have rather soiled both, so I tried my best to do that.

I knew that Jade hadn't seen Tori yet, so she would have called me asking why Tori wasn't actually pregnant. Jade had absolutely no idea that Tori wasn't pregnant.

I stormed through the building doors as I took the ever so shaky up to the floor Tori was located on. I wasn't looking to help her; it was more along the lines of stealing her away from Jade.

Something final snapped in my brain that Jade was bad news and that she was making me a mental case. I hadn't realized it until she left me in the parking lot that one day after I accidently revealed myself. I know it was a big mistake, but Jade was still keeping herself invisible in this plan.

The person I was most curious about was Dale. It's like he had disappeared from the world. Luckily, to my knowledge, Jade hadn't gotten to him. For all I know, he could have left this state.

In other news, Tori's project would be over in three days, so it would be a good idea for Dale to come back around. Right now, the elevator doors flew opened and revealed the long, peeling hallway with the big red door at the end. I swiftly moved all the way to the end and swung it opened quickly.

In front of me sat the girl that was the reason for all of the revenge, scheming, and plotting. Her eyes were wide and she looked very pale. Her hair looked tangled, he eyes looked nervous, but she was still Tori. She looked confused and nervous as I entered the room cautiously.

I knew that she knew that I couldn't be trusted anymore, so when she spoke up to me, I was surprised.

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

I sighed and rubbed my neck, "I know that you can't trust me right now, but listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you?" she snapped. For a girl that looked so exhausted, she really had a lot more energy.

"Because I know what Jade is planning. I know that this is practically my fault, but you need to listen to me," I begged her.

"You answer my questions and I'll listen to yours," she tried to compromise.

"Fine. Ask one question to begin," I sighed again.

"Who knows that I'm not pregnant?"

"No one. No one knows yet. I swear to you," I told her honestly.

Her eyes relaxed a bit as she looked at me and said nothing in response.

"Jade is trying to get everyone against you as of right now. She's trying to sink you and break you down. Right now, she's probably about to meet up with Beck and convince him that unless he wants to date Jade again, she won't release you."

Tori gasped and then blurted out another question, "So this is all Jade's fault?"

"Yes, all of it is."

"I don't do anything!" I whined. "I tried one thing and now she is practically speaking of my death."

"I doubt that she's crazy enough to kill you. She just wants to ruin you," I told her honestly.

"So why are you helping me?"

"Because I'd rather see Jade go down now. Plus, she stole my car," I responded irritated.

"Stole your car?" Tori asked loudly and then paused before asking, "Wait, where's Dale?"

"I don't know. Rumor is that he ran out of town," I replied.

"I can't believe this."

"I know, but we can finish this," I paused. "I'm sorry for going behind your back and being crazy."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, and I don't really want to be friends because I don't want to get anymore crazy thoughts of revenge on you, but to finish this, we're going to need to work together."

"I agree totally," she said as she dropped her head.

We sat in silence thinking for a few minutes and then a genius thought broke into my mind.

I jumped up and frightened Tori, "The TVs! Why aren't they on?"

She looked surprised, "I didn't want to see my friends happy and myself being locked here. I know it's selfish, but-"

"Forget that! Remember what I said? Somewhere in Hollywood Arts, this Jade and Beck meeting is happening, so turn on the TVs and let's watch!"

She quickly got up and searched around the ill-lighted room for the remote control and found it after thirty seconds. Quickly, she turned it on and we looked at every TV for the meeting.

**Dale's Tech/Camera Room, Thursday Evening**

**Tori's POV:**

Suddenly, in the top right corner was the Black Box Theater with a nervous looking Beck in it.

I grabbed Danny's arm, "there it is! Right there!"

"Turn on the sound! Can we turn off all of these TVs and just view this one?"

"Yeah," I told him as I clicked a few buttons. Then, we were instantly viewing the Beck and Jade show.

Beck looked awfully nervous just standing in the theater by himself. The lights were off in the room, but these TVs were changed to see who was in what room and I could tell it was Beck. I just wanted to pull him out of the room before he fell into Jade's clutches and tell him not to listen to her.

"Shouldn't we be going over there and helping him?" I shouted at Danny.

"No, we can't take you over there. If it gets very bad, then we can go over," he told me calmly.

I just looked at him and nodded as I observed the scenario taking place. I heard quiet footsteps and saw Beck's head darting around crazily looking for the source of noises. My heart broke seeing him so vulnerable because being honest with myself, I really did like him.

The footsteps were increasing and I could tell that they were driving Beck mad with tension. Then they stopped and began again. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and everything was visible. Out of nowhere broke a high pitched scream of a girl. I was shocked because I had no idea who was screaming, but it scared me a lot.

Another random thing happened. A deeply, disguised voice began speaking.

"Forget that thought because I know what you're thinking," the voice paused. "Don't worry Beck. It's not Tori Vega. It's just some sound effects for an upcoming play."

"If this is Danny, then get out here," Beck screamed to the air.

Suddenly, the curtains on the stage moved. Beck turned sharply and looked at the figure that stood in front of him. The figure was tall and was adorned in all black. The guy had a ski mask on and all I could see was the person's mouth and eyes.

"Jade," I heard Danny breathe as I met his sympathetic eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he nodded his head quickly.

"Don't try running Beck," the disguised voice paused once again. "I just had some 'friends' lock the doors. We're both locked in here unless you just want to sell yourself out. We just need to 'talk' for a few minutes."

"I just want Tori back," he mumbled and I was mentally grinning to myself.

_So he does care about me,_ I smiled and thought to myself.

"After this little 'meeting', we'll see if you real want her back," the person told him.

There was a pause before Beck responded, "I'll always want her."

"Oh shut up. No one cares about that little tramp," the person insulted me.

Beck started charging up to the stage and stopped right in front of it before howling at the person, "Everyone cares about her! How dare you call her that!"

"Beck, it's her own fault that she's disappeared," the person smirked, "Besides, if she is pregnant, she deserves to be called what she is. A tramp."

Beck's eyes were almost bleeding anger. I could tell that he was furious and wanted to kill this person.

"She is not," he said as impatience dripped from his voice.

"Fine, but can you answer this question for me?" the voice paused. "Do you know who I am?"

"I could take a few guesses," he seethed.

"Then guess."

"Well, I would have to guess Jade since she's been ditching school and hates Tori with a fiery passion," he replied.

With that, the figure pulled off the dark black mask and revealed one of the most infamous faces that I had ever known.

Jade West.

"Good, good Beck. You have very good guessing skills," she applauded falsely.

"How dare you!" he shouted at her, "How dare you take that poor, innocent girl!"

"Boo-hoo. After you hear the next secret, you'll hate the girl and that stupid baby," she smirked.

I was now shaking. What did she know?

"You have no secrets left," Beck yelled back.

"Want to hear a secret Beck?" she howled as she walked off the stage swiftly and stood right in front of him.

The just stood there and looked at each other for a minute. Jade's face was calm and relaxed as she stared up at Beck in a state of creepy happiness. On the other hand, Beck's face was frustrated and furious as he looked like he could kill Jade with one punch to the jaw.

Danny and I exchanged a look before the words I never ever wanted to hear came out of Jade's mouth.

"_Tori isn't pregnant."_


	30. Chapter 30

**Super duper thanks to FurryFriends143, Enula, ActingLikeGarfieldOnAMonday, Dgirl13, Alecks454, The-Always-Angel, WiEverything, CaribbeanTrinidadian, himymalices28, BigStuOU, americanhoney139, Baka-Usagi49, of muffins and sprinkles, iLatias2399, demi101, bookworm299, nox-alatus, crazybirdie383, GoddessOfLove321, SexyVampires4All, Teen Wolf Chick, Liveera, Detective-JazzyFe, Tsuyomi Vampire Princess, viniVoidz, Ms. Purple78, Anon, vinnymack333, and xokristinathewriterox for reviewing, alerting, and faving! :)**

*****Okay, so I think I'm going to update once a week because with every test that I'm going to be hit with in the next few weeks, it will be harder to update! Also, I'm getting my braces off next Tuesday! Hope you Americans like me had a great Memorial Day! ENJOY! :) ***  
**

**Black Box Theater, Thursday Evening**

**Beck's POV:**

"Tori isn't pregnant," Jade hissed at me.

My mind was wiped clean. I couldn't think of anything except trying to outwit Jade. This obvious had to be a joke, right? There were no words to describe how I felt, so the one thought on my mind came out, "She had a miscarriage?"

I had no idea what else to think. My mind drew out stupid ideas of possible abortions or the baby dying.

Jade chuckled, "No my dear Beck. That's not quite it."

"Did you she get an abortion?" I asked nervously. My brain was perplexed and scattered. Images of Tori being pregnant flooded my brain and I just listened to Jade ramble.

"Beck, silly Beck," she paused. "Tori was never pregnant, dear."

I countered her, "What are you talking about? We all saw her pregnant!"

She cackled, "Did you now?"

"No offense to her, but did you see her stomach?" I asked her. We had all seen Tori pregnant, so obviously Jade must have been crazy.

"You saw it and believed it," she huffed as she strolled back onto the stage.

"Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" I responded dizzy; I didn't understand her.

_How could a pregnant girl not be pregnant?_ I pondered. I just looked at her as if she were speaking a foreign language that I couldn't understand.

"Are you aware that she faked the whole thing? It was all an act that you and every other idiot at this school fell for it!" she hollered. "I even fell for it for a bit, but then someone came around and showed me the light."

"She was not! That's not how Tori is," I told her in disbelief.

"Well, I have proof," she responded as she trotted behind the big curtains on the stage quickly to get something.

_So Tori was never pregnant? Well, would she actually trick us all to believe her_? I thought confused. I never ever would have thought that my best girl friend would trick us all like this. It's not that I was mad or angry, it was more along the lines of frustrated. Right now I had to keep my cool and try my best to get out of here and beat Jade before I made her angrier.

"Ready for the proof?" Jade questioned me as her head emerged from behind the curtain.

I frowned, "you have no proof."

"Yeah, let's see about that," she paused. "Dale? Would you please come here?"

A man emerged from behind the curtain with a very smug look. I recognized him to be the man we worked somewhat closely with for our short movie.

_Dale._

"Dale, tell the boy what he needs to hear. He's in denial," Jade smirked at him.

He looked at me, "Hello Beck. We've met before."

"Yeah, when you were goofing off instead of helping with the movie," I told him. I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that Tori wasn't pregnant, but I wanted to hear that from Tori, not some random person. Dale looked exhausted opposed to the last time that we worked with him.

"Let's forget that. Water under the bridge?" he asked me as he reached out to shake my hand

I backed up a few feet and crossed my arms over my chest before responding, "we'll see about that. Tell me what Jade says isn't true."

He just smirked as he pulled back his outstretched hand, "I'm sorry to tell you Beck, but tell you the truth, it is true."

"It's not. Tori wouldn't do that," I responded quickly as I bit my lip.

"Oh but she would. She wanted to see who she could fool and it looks like you fell for it," Dale responded as he grinned.

"But she had the stomach and the face and the cravings and everything," I stammered in disbelief.

"It was a lie," Dale said smoothly.

"She's just another little liar who's trying to kiss up to you in literally anyway possible," Jade hissed.

"So she just pretended to be pregnant?" I asked Dale as I still refused to believe what they were telling me.

"Well actually, Tori and I set up a plan to make a documentary to see how people would treat her if she was pregnant. It was going to be this really big thing and maybe it would have even won an Academy Award, but unfortunately the documentary failed," Dale chuckled.

I heard a door burst open and everyone spun around to look at Danny who was standing in front of us as he shouted, "It failed because of you!"

He pointed at Dale and walked up next to me in a very casual manner.

"Nice to see you Daniel," Jade smirked as I just stood there confused.

"You jerks," Danny snarled as he looked back and forth between Dale and Jade.

"Was Danny faking also?" I questioned anyone who was will to answer me.

"Yeah and Tori's still not pregnant," Jade said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry bro," Danny mumbled as he looked over at me and then looked back down to the floor.

"Awww. It's nice that you're so apologetic about this extreme lie that you put on for us."

"Yeah, thanks for ruining that Jade," Danny snapped and then sighed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I like to see her sad, miserable, upset, furious, angry. You name any sad or disappointing emotion and I would love to put Tori in that position," Jade smirked.

"You're a cruel person," Danny snapped once again.

"I know," Jade chuckled before her expression changed to a frown, "How did you get in here? The doors are locked."

"They're locked from the inside, not the outside," Danny replied casually.

"Anyway," Dale cut in, "Tori is not pregnant end of story."

"Why would she do this?" I asked myself as I looked at Danny.

"She did it for the right reasons," Danny attempted to defend her.

"But she technically lied to me. To all of us," I sighed, "Whatever. I'll work it out later."

"Like I was saying, now that I've told everyone Tori's secret, I am going to go see Tori herself," Jade exclaimed.

Danny started up again, "How did you even know that Tori was faking the pregnancy and how long have you known?"

She smirked for the billionth time that day, "My new friend Dale told me a few days ago."

Danny looked over at Dale with a disappointed look, "Dale? Why would you do that?"

Dale slammed his foot down, "Do you know what these kids did to me? They made me give them credit for a movie that was rightfully mine! Those kids got more fame than I did and they did not deserve it. The paparazzi flocked them all when they found out that the kid's did most of the work. I ended up just getting the title of producer! The producer never does anything any way! It isn't even fair."

"But dude, you did nothing to help us with it," I started. "Jade even did the movie with us and you aren't even mad at her!"

"But Jade is smart!" he yelled.

"How does that impact anything?" Danny cut him off once again.

"I'm going to see Tori," Jade said flatly.

She swiftly walked past me as I grabbed her arm, "No matter what I think of her right now, I will not let you hurt her."

"Let me go!" she huffed as she wiggled out of my grip and to behind the stage curtains.

_Probably has somebody hiding back there to help her get out of there, _I thought to myself.

I was left standing there in a cloudy haze as I looked back and forth between the two guys that I never would want to stand in front of.

**Black Box Theater, Thursday Evening**

**Dale's POV:**

I stood there blandly as Jade remarked, "I'm going to see Tori."

Mentally, I sighed and just watched Beck grab her arm and attempt to stop her from seeing Tori. After everything this boy had done for Tori, I had to be a bit sympathy for him.

_Whatever,_ I thought to myself carelessly as I observed Jade angrily storming behind the curtains of the stage. I knew that there was an addition door behind the stage because that was how she carried me in. There were looks exchanging looks between Danny and Beck. Danny looked sympathetic, but Beck on the other hand looked furious.

"So you had something to do with this? You're part of this elaborate lie?" Beck spoke.

"Dude, lay off. It wasn't my idea. Talk to that one," Danny responded shakily as he pointed at me.

There was a pause before I mumbled, "Why are you looking at me?"

Danny scoffed, "Why do you think we're looking at you? You're the initial problem!"

"How am I the problem?" I asked him weakly even thought I already knew the answer.

"How are you the problem? Are you kidding me? You sold us out!" Danny hollered.

"Well this project was over before it started!" I yelled back.

"So what you're saying is that you planned for this documentary to fail before you even set it up?" Danny asked me irritatedly.

"No kid, that's not what I meant! It's just..."

_I was at a lost for words._

"Look she deserved it," I outburst loudly.

Both of the boys looked shocked but the tan boy asked me, "How did she deserve this?"

"Yeah, Tori's a great kid and even though we're not friends, why would you do this?" Danny questioned me.

"Like I said before she did everything on the movie we produced and I barely got credit after I was forced to give you all credit. It's not even fair," I huffed.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't do anything. Literally, you sat in Tori's kitchen and surfed the Internet while eating. If you call that directing then I would love to see not directing," Beck yelled at me.

"C'mon. Do you really think James Cameron directed Avatar?" I asked him as I tried to prove my point.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny cut in.

"Will you stop?" Beck asked angrily as he looked at the other teen next to him.

The other boy looked caught off guard, "Stop what?"

"Stop talking! You were apart of this plan too. I don't care if you changed who you like; you helped Jade with something," he snapped at Danny.

"That was a mistake. We all make them sometimes. Look at you! You couldn't save Tori could you," Danny yelled back.

That comment seemed to hurt Beck. He gave Danny an angry look before looking at the floor with a disappointed look.

"Where is she now?" Beck asked.

"In Dale's office still," Danny sighed as he bit his lip.

"You left her there! Do you understand what Jade is going to do to her once she gets there!" the tan boy hollered again.

"I'm sorry! I thought it would be safer in there. I wasn't expecting Jade to go looking for her!"

"Guess what, we're also locked in here. So tell me genius, what are we going to do?" Beck questioned him furiously.

"If you like her so much, then you think of something," Danny paused. "I assume you like her. Am I correct?"

Beck looked up at him, "I'm pretty sure I'm nine miles past liking her, in the good way of course, but right now I'm out of thoughts; my mind is scattered."

"Want to go save her from Jade's wrath now?" Danny asked me as if Tori getting attacked wasn't a big deal.

"Give me a minute," Beck said as he slumped down in a chair. Danny walked swiftly towards the other side of the room to sit in a chair and they both just sat and thought.

I was left standing in the front of the room as the bad guy.

_Did I really do the right thing?_ I asked myself, but left the question answerless.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thanks to Hanni98, FurryFriends143, kelly 260, purple12345, aShortyD3, americananjel, ZatsuneMikuChan, Baka-Usagi49, Dream Fighter75, ROpride, BoriFictionWriter, Starlight Night168, Epicreaderandwriter, Inuyashainy, Zale007, LoveAnime101, Happywriting56, Puppykin98, luvin'stuff, TheGreekGoddessHestia, nana991498, peteythepirate, mjs1196, BigStuOU, BlazingLuv, Evangeline Morningstar, Fallen Emo Angel, and Chris c3po for reviewing, faving, and alerting! :)**_

_**Sorry for taking so long... there's just so much studying and finals and tests and pressure and all that good stuff, but here I am! ENJOY! :)  
**_

**Hollywood Arts Black Box Theater, Thursday Evening**

**Danny's POV:**

Beck and I had been sitting down for a few minutes now and I was getting sick of this. In my mental state, I didn't care how angry or frustrated Beck was; we had to help Tori and by waiting to help her, we were giving Jade an advantage. For all I knew, she could already be beating Tori.

I stood up quickly, "Beck, c'mon man!"

He looked up at me before taking his hand and running it through his dark hair.

"Why are you just sitting here? Jade is getting an advantage," I yelled.

"I'm thinking," I mumbled.

"Don't be an idiot! I don't care how mad or angry or frustrated or upset you are with Tori, she's your friend and friends help other friends," I said confidently.

He looked up at me faintly before spitting harsh words in my face, "If you like her so much, you go help her."

I felt like walking up to him and slapping him in the face. He just didn't understand the situation that we were currently in. Knowing that I didn't want Jade getting to Tori, I began to walk towards the door, but turned around and face Beck to see if he was coming.

He just sat there with his face in his palm and looked very fragile.

"Beck, she didn't do this to lie to you."

And that was all I said before I walked out of the theater to go and help Tori.

**Black Box Theater, Thursday Evening**

**Beck's POV:**

My body wouldn't move from the seat that I was sitting in.

I couldn't get up and follow Danny; all I seemed to be able to do was listen to him talk to me.

I now seemed to question what had happened within the last month. I'll admit that I was frustrated when I found out that Tori had lied, but I didn't want her hurt either. My mind was pulling me in several different directions and I wasn't sure which one to listen to.

_Maybe she couldn't tell you,_ my inner mind thought, _don't just sit there; help Tori!_

I felt bad for letting Danny go by himself to help the girl that I was almost positively in love with, but I think that I was just broken down. I looked up to see where Jade was standing ten minutes ago.

Quickly, I sprang to my feet to go help Tori. In the back of my mind, something snapped that told me that Tori could truly be in trouble, so I ran outside of the school and then continued sprinting to my car. I stopped suddenly as I took note that I had no idea of where Tori was being hidden. Subconsciously, I decided to call Danny.

Danny picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello," said a tried voice.

"Danny! Where is Tori? What's the address?"

"Beck? You wanna help Tori now?" Danny asked monotoned.

"Yes, forget what I said. Where are you?"

"Are you still mad at her or are you just helping her because she's in trouble? Do you even care about her?" Danny questioned slyly.

"Can we just hold off on the questions for right now?" I pleaded.

He huffed, "Go up the street five blocks and then turn right then left then right and one more right. You'll see an abandoned looking building with vines and bars and stuff. Believe me, you'll know that you're there. I should take you about a minute and thrity seconds to get there. I'll be waiting in the back parking lot for you. Get here quickly."

"Thank you Danny," I whispered and hit the off button on my phone as I hopped in the car to go save Tori from whatever potential danger she was in. On the way to the quietly hidden building, I prayed that Tori would be safe by the time I go there.

Something in my gut said otherwise.

**Dale's Building, Thursday Evening**

**Jade's POV:**

I stood in the creaking elevator waiting to reach the desired floor so that I could finally visit with Tori. Since she had been taken here, I hadn't seen her and I had to make sure that all my fact straight. I doubted that Mr. Squires was messing with me because people know not to mess with me.

_Can't trust anyone now a days,_ I thought to myself as I scowled. Thoughts buzzed through my head as I replayed the scene that occurred less than a half hour.

The elevator doors slowly opened and in front of me was a long corridor with a bright, red door a few feet down the hall. I paced myself quickly as I strolled through the corridor. As I reached the door, I grabbed the doorknob tightly. I inhaled deeply as I threw the door opened.

As I stood in the doorway, I smirked at the pale girl who was sitting wide-eyed in front of me. I crossed my arms as I strolled into the room slowly. Circling the girl who was sitting in the red chair made her nervous, very nervous. I could see by the look in her eyes that she wasn't in any way comfortable.

I carefully observed the condition that she was in. She didn't look as bad as I pictured her to be. I was expecting a malnourished girl who was lying on the floor with a desperation for hunger, but I guess someone decided to give her a bit too much of food. She looked as regular as she usually did. The only thing that was different about her was that she was a bit more pale than she usually had been in the past and that her face had gotten thinner, but otherwise she looked as scared as me as she had been in our past encounters.

My eyes snapped to her stomach as soon as I was done looking over her face. I felt my eyes were burning through the place where her non-existent baby had been 'growing'. I know that I most people would be angry when they realized that she had put on a scam, but I was rather pleased with the whole situation. It made her look like the witch she really was and now that I had revealed the truth to Beck, it was most likely that he also hated her. My smirked grew a bit more as Tori's eyes began more afraid and she bit her lip slowly.

Her head followed my motions as I continued to circle her. Finally, I stopped right in front of me. The room was dark except the dim light bulb above Tori.

"Hello Tori," I muttered as I looked at the girl.

She took a deep gulp, "Hi Jade."

"You're looking like a regular old Tori," I replied. She didn't respond to my statement, so I just continued on, "You know your stomach is gone now? What happened to the precious little baby?"

She looked down at her stomach and then looked back at me quickly. Her eyes were wide as she responded, "There was a problem-!"

I cut her off, "Oh stop it Tori. I already know your big secret."

She looked confused, "You know that I did that thing... you know..."

"Yes Tori, I know and frankly I am quite happy you did it," I smiled at her.

"Why would you be happy? You of all people," she mumbled.

"Because I told a very close friend of yours and he isn't happy with you," I smirked at her.

"No, no, n-no," she stuttered nervously, "Please tell me that you didn't tell him of all people."

"Well Tori guess what, I did tell Beck and he wasn't very happy with you," I paused to think for a moment, "In fact, he was a bit angry that you lied to him like every other girl does to get close to him."

"I didn't try to get close to him because of the pregnancy thing! I just really like him and he's such a good friend," Tori cried out.

"But do admit that you like him?" I smirked at her as I twirled my hair.

"Fine, I do, but I didn't do this to get any special attention from him. I did this for my own personal gain. That's all," she cried.

"Yeah, the person gain of some new people when you tell them all, which I assume you will do soon."

She just looked up at me with a guilty face as I smirked at her happily.

"Either way, Beck hates you now because of what you did and nothing can fix that," I hissed at her.

"He hates me? Like really hates me?" she asked me sadly.

I gave her a sad smile, "Yes, I know Tori is sad because her dream boyfriend doesn't like her. What a sad life she lives!"

She sighed deeply as I heard a pounding on the door behind me.

I didn't dare open it; I just stared at the door as if it weren't there. Then, I realized that I didn't lock the door. I hoped if I stayed quiet, they wouldn't come in.

"Keep very quiet and get in the bathroom," I whispered to Tori as she ran to the bathroom. Mentally, I was smirking to myself knowing that she wouldn't mess with me in the state she and I were in.

The door opened suddenly as I stood alone in the dim room.

_"Where's Tori?"_


	32. Chapter 32

_**THANKS TO VinnyMack333, FurryFriends143, CaribbeanTrinidadian, hugsloveandotherfreestuff, Baka-Usagi49, JaylaHeart, bodysurfer27, CamziColes678, peteythepirate, narugirl369, Jeremy Shane, xkeyleelynnx, Cookies and Cream1234567, Anon, Mayonaka Yoreki, and tash FOR REVIEWING, ALERTING, AND FAVING! :)**_

_** ***HEY GUYS WHO ARE READING THIS! IF WE COULD GET THIS STORY TO 300 REVIEWS, IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE FANTASTIC! I'M AT LIKE 276, SO PLEASE REVIEWS! THANKS!***  
**_

**Dale's Building, Thursday Evening**

**Beck's POV:**

As I walked out of the elevator to this newly discovered building, I began to dash for the door at the other end of the hallway in front of me. The doorknob was sitting on a giant, red door, which I hoped that Tori was sitting on the other side of.

I looked behind me to get a nod of clearance from Danny to know that this was the appropriate door to walk into. Before I opened the door, I heard two voices speaking. I carefully pressed my ear to the door, hoping that I could eardrop the conversation that was unfolding on the other side of the door.

The conversation was clearly between two girls who I knew well. Each of their voices differed immensely; one girl's voice seeped of evil spite, while the other girl's voice dripped with sweet innocence. I listened to evil girl bickering about how she was so pleased with the lies the other girl told over the other month and claimed that the she was the better of the two of them. I heard my own name get involved about a minute into the conversation.

"Well Tori guess what, I did tell Beck and he wasn't very happy with you," Jade began, "In fact, he was a bit angry that you lied to him like every other girl does to get close to him."

I grinded my teeth together at her analogy; even though Tori had done that, I seriously doubted it was to get attention from me because believe me, she had my attention before any of this even started.

"I didn't try to get close to him because of the pregnancy thing! I just really like him and he's such a good friend," Tori cried out.

Hope I'm not being friend zoned, I thought to myself in this horrible situation.

"But do admit that you like him?" the mean girl asked.

"Fine, I do, but I didn't do this to get any special attention from him. I did this for my own personal gain. That's all," she cried.

I was furious with Jade now. She made it seem like I hate Tori when I was just extremely confused. Jade made a few more nasty comments before tormenting Tori about liking me.

"Either way, Beck hates you now because of what you did and nothing can fix that," Jade hissed at her.

"He hates me? Like really hates me?" she asked.

_I don't hate you Tori,_ I said mentally.

Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Danny giving me a look that was telling me to go into the room and intervene. We knew that it could get a lot worse than this and I could tell that he wanted to intervene before it got to that level.

After a few more Jade comments, I raised my hand and began to pound on the door. From the room on the other side of the room, I heard quiet mummers and stutters from each of the people, but it was nothing that I could make out in sentences. There were also quiet yet quick footsteps that were stepping around the room. Danny punched me on the arm and then I gently flung the door opened.

I observed the room in front of me as my pupils dilated. I looked around at the dim and worn out room, as my eyes fell to the figure standing in front of me.

Jade was standing right in front of me and was looking uneasy. My eyes searched around the room for any sign of another person, who was hopefully Tori.

"Where's Tori?" I asked quickly.

She glared at me, "How do you know that Tori's here?"

"Because we just heard the two of you talking," Danny chimed in.

"So tell us where she is," I muttered.

Jade stood her ground, "Maybe I was just talking to myself."

"C'mon Jade. I'm the one that brought Tori here. We both know she's here and hiding somewhere as we speak," Danny mumbled.

Jade was standing directly in front of us to block us from searching the room and as we attempted to push past her to look around the room, she stopped us.

"Let me tell you boys something, I didn't plan for you to come up here and save Tori. Beck, I was expecting you to come crawling back to me after you should have realized that that girl is a tramp," Jade began.

"She's not a tramp; don't call her that," I threatened Jade.

"Shut up," she scoffed, "I have a plan and guess what it's about to happen."

"Are you really going to tell us what you're plan is?" Danny asked as Jade nodded, "That's like how the villain loses every time in movies."

"Well, my plan is already in motion and no one can stop this. First off, Tori is locked in that bathroom and it only locks with the key that I made Dale swallow. Yes, he did swallow it," she told us confidently.

I then pushed past Jade and stumbled over to the door at the other side of the room. I wiggled and jerked the knob, but true to her word, the door wouldn't budge.

"Another thing, I have hooked up a wonderful little thing called carbon dioxide in the bathroom. You know that stuff that suffocates people to death. Most of us are familiar with it now a days," she said blandly.

"You hooked up the cords so that I would spray carbon dioxide gas into the bathroom?" Danny exclaimed.

Danny and I just blinked at each other, "You're going to kill her with poisonous gas?"

"If the plan is successful yes," she smiled back.

"Why would you tell us that plan?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, we're just going to call the police on you," Danny added on.

We began to pull out of phone, before Jade made another comment, "Tell me boys, do you have any reception right now?"

I looked up at her as I looked at the bars on my phone, "No."

"Well then, step one is complete," she grinned mischievously.

"You stopped the cell phone service?" Danny exclaimed once again.

"Yes boys and guess what, to make this more fun, there are security guards standing at every exit of this building and some are even wandering the halls around here. In fact, there is one standing behind the red door that you boys just entered from. Point is you're not escaping."

"Yeah, well how are you gonna work that special gas you got for Tori. That stuff will never work if you don't start it up," Danny questioned her.

"Well, I actually thought ahead of you morons and set the poisonous and hopefully fatal gasses to go off and automatically work in about five minutes," she told us factually.

Danny and I had nothing else to say.

We both moved our attention away from Jade as we looked at the door that Tori was hidden behind. I didn't know how Tori looked now or how she was taking life as we lived it.

Without paying attention, we heard a door open and slam shut and with that Jade was gone from the tiny room. I ran to the door that Jade had just exited from. Unfortunately, the door was locked and we were stuck inside of it.

"We're locked in here aren't we," Danny groaned as I nodded.

Then, we heard Jade's voice hollering from the other side of the door, "You have fun in there. See if you guys can also small the gas. If I'm lucky, it will drift out from the bathroom!"

Each of us were speechless because Jade had thought of everything and hadn't left anything out of her plan. We had been wrapped around her finger. Everything in her plan was flawless and Danny and I had to think fast in the situation that we were currently in.

"Is she trying to kill us too?" Danny asked me.

I couldn't fit words into a sentence. I just dumbly nodded my head because Jade probably had thought of killing us if she knew that we had come to kill Tori.

Quickly, I strolled over to the bathroom door and attempted to rip it opened. It didn't work and I was getting so frustrated.

Looking straight at Danny I told him, "Find a hard object and try to hit the door knob off."

He gave me a confused look as I told him to just listen to me. We scattered throughout the room and check around to see if we could find an object to break the doorknob off of the door.

After about thirty seconds, I heard Danny voice hollering at me again, "I found a fire extinguisher!"

He threw it at me quickly and I sprinted to the door. Once I reached the door, I held the extinguisher up in the air and slammed it down on the door knob. The top two bolts came out of the wall and as I repeatedly hit it, it finally broke off. I stuck my finger inside the hole of the door to knock out the other door knob. When it did fall out, I quickly flung the door opened and I back up a few feet as I observed what I saw inside the small bathroom room.

_What I planned to do was hug the girl, but in her condition I couldn't exactly do that._


	33. Chapter 33

_**THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO TotalCowGirl, Detective-JazzyFe, Baka-Usagi49, CartoonistGirl6, FurryFriends143, TeamVictorious, americanhoney139, Loveydove, YourHeartShapedGlasses, hockeychick19, purpleninga, jackyxoxo, Happywriting56, vinnymack333, Jeremy Shane, crazybirdie383, bori4ever, Mrs. TrueLove, Don'thaveanaccountfools, RawrxRandomxNerd17, xFlipJamsx, jynxx35, BoRiLoVe101, evesmith, SexyHexyTokioHotel, himymalices28, loony4luna, TheWritingFreak, LoveAddict-oops, BoriFictionWriter, 1Dnumber1fan, and MUSICandART for reviewing, alerting, and faving! THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE BECAUSE IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**_

_*****THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! WE HAVE 4 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I REACH 300! WHO'S GOING TO BE MY 300**__**TH**__** REVIEWER? THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH AND NO MORE SCHOOL, so ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :)***  
**_

**Dale's Camera/Tech Room, Thursday Evening**

**Beck's POV:**

Behind that door that I had just opened was a beyond depressed Tori. Her face was much thinner and she was unusually pale. Fragilely, she looked up at me. Her eyes didn't sparkle or light up like they used to around me. I looked back at Danny and shrugged as he walked over to the desk at the left side of the room to toy around with the objects on top of it. I knelt down next to Tori slowly and she just looked away from me miserably.

"Tori?" I asked her hesitantly. She didn't look back at me; she just tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, "Talk to me."

She lazily met my gaze, "What do you want to talk about? How much you hate me?"

I threw her a confused look as I responded, "No! Tori, in a few minutes this room is going to be bombed with carbon dioxide. So come with me."

Without effort, I picked her up and took her hand as I pulled her out of the room. We walked into the adjacent room as Danny turned around as he was in the middle of investigating things around the room.

"Danny? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I have no phone, no Wi-Fi, and no hope at this point," Danny said bluntly.

"Well I got Tori," I replied as I pulled her next to me.

"Whoa Tori. You look a bit upset," Danny gasped.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

I could tell that Tori was still upset, so I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "We'll talk about it later."

She just continued to stare at the floor as I looked up at the door that Jade had left from a few minutes ago. Slowly, I let go of Tori's hand and walked over the disco red door. I jiggled the knob a few seconds.

I turned towards the two people behind me, "Give me that fire hydrant."

Danny lazily walked over to me and passed it to me. I tried knocking it off a few times, but it wouldn't budge.

"Bro, she's going to set off the stuff in a minute or so, so hurry up," Danny muttered.

"I'm doing the best I can. Chill," I responded skeptically.

He rolled his eyes as I continued to stab the doorknob. Suddenly, the door flew open and almost hit me in the face. I stumbled back a few feet as I man in a bright red shirt that matched the door appeared in front of us.

"What are you kids doing? Are you trying to disrupt Ms. West's plan?" he asked us. None of us responded to him and just decided to sat there and stare at him lamely. As I began to survey him, he tilted his head in utter confusion.

"Are you a body guard?" I asked him as I scratched my nose.

"What else would I be, boy?" he responded gruffly. I looked at him up and down; he was rather short for a body guard. Actually, to be accurate, he was about three inches shorter than me.

I carefully looked over at Danny out of the side of my eye and he gave me a glance that read 'we can take him'. Then, I looked over at Tori. She was just looked right at Danny. That hurt me inside a bit because she seemed to look at Danny so proudly and had given me one glance. I knew she thought I hated her, but how could I hate her? Doesn't she know that by now?

Suddenly, Danny gave a Tarzan like screech and pounced on the shorter body guard. The helpless guard was unknowingly thrown to the ground as Danny tackled him with a gazelle like speed.

"GO!" Danny hollered.

"What if they get more body guards?" I shouted back.

"Don't be an idiot! JUST GO," he screamed as he struggled to keep the body guard in his grip.

I grabbed Tori's hand as I dragged her behind me. My mind struggled to remember where the elevator was so I roamed the corridor for a staircase.

"What are you doing? Take the elevator," Tori said alarmed.

"No, Jade could already know we've escaped, so I'm not going to risk getting trapped in there with a poisonous gas on the loose," I rushed.

We finally found an extremely unstable staircase and we each trotted down it carefully. When we went down the staircase, we were standing at the front door.

_Could it be this easy to escape?_ I thought confused.

**Outside Dale's Building, Thursday Evening**

**Tori's POV:**

Beck was quickly pulling my hand out of the building. After everything Jade had told me, it didn't seem like Beck hated me. I tried to lighten my mood, but despite that I was still insanely hungry. When we reached the front exit, Beck quickly spotted his car and we made a mad dash over to it.

While running in the parking lot, we heard a voice screaming our names crazily. As we tugged on the car door, we saw Danny running towards us with Jade storming at his heels. Jade look like she could crush a brick wall into pieces. Suddenly, almost as if it were déjà vu, she pounced on to Danny's back as Danny had done to the body guard a few minutes back. We watched her thrash back and forth on top of Danny as Danny flailed his arms and legs and tried to get her off of him.

Jade just wouldn't back down. She continued holding onto his body as he struggled underneath her. Beck began sprinting towards the two of them and I quickly followed him. When we reached the two of them, Beck grabbed Jade's waist in an attempt to pull Jade off of Danny.

Jade continued to grip Danny and wouldn't get off of him as she muttered curves and slurs that we couldn't understand. I thought for something smart in my head. Then, I realized that we were no longer inside of the building, which means that we could call someone. Unfortunately, I didn't have my phone with me and I couldn't remember what I had done with it, so instead I walked over to Beck and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He didn't seem to notice that I had snatched his phone because he was too busy holding Jade's waist and attempting to drag her off of Danny. Quickly, I turned on Beck's phone and dialed the number that my kindergarten teacher told me would be most important in our lives.

_I guess she was right, _I thought to myself as I tapped the numbers 9, 1, and another 1 in the calling feature. As I pressed call, I lifted the phone up to my ear and listen to the never-ending dialing tone.

A nasally woman picked up, "911. What's your emergency?"

"Hi, there is a girl who is mercilessly beating up two of my friends," I responded quickly.

"Okay, what's your address?" she asked bluntly.

"Ummmm. Let me go check," I told her as I ran to the end of the parking lot and looked for a street sign. Once I found one, I picked up the phone to talk to the bored woman once again. "Okay, it Beverly Drive, but there is no number on the building but it's old and abandoned and has tons of vines and stuff. Believe me; the people who come will know it's the place."

"Certainly miss. We just dispatched three police cars to come and help you. Thank you for calling 911," she said monotone before hanging up on me.

Quickly, I ran back to where Jade, Beck, and Danny were fighting. It looked like Beck had successfully pulled Jade off of Danny because he had his arms around her waist and she was trying to get out of his grip. Danny stood up slowly; he looked very beat up. His face had a few drops of blood on it from Jade's clawing and scratching and his hair looked like he had just gotten out of a wind tunnel, but otherwise he looked fine.

Jade began screaming once again, "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Out of nowhere, about seven big and burly men appeared in front of us. They looked like they could form a gang and made a big circle around us. One of the men with tattoos on his face walked over to Beck and pulled Jade out of his grip. Jade brushed herself off and walked right up to me.

"I hate you," she hissed, "You've messed everything up. Guess what? I had to evacuate the building because my idiot body guards messed up the gas and spread it throughout the building. I was hoping you'd be suffocated by now but it looks like that isn't happening."

I just stood there because I wasn't sure what to say, but to my sheer relief I heard the wailing of sirens. Red and blue lights quickly came into view as three police cars zoomed into the parking lot. With that, the seven body guards all began running away from what would become the scene of the crime. Jade looked back and forth at all of the scattering people and didn't know what to do.

_Between the police cars, flashing lights, and high pitched screams, it was a moment of chaos._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thanks so much to TotalCowGirl, Detective-JazzyFe, hockeychick19, Sithlord8665, CRAZYbutLOVABLE, TeamVictorious, CartoonistGirl, jackyxoxo, FurryFriends143, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, daughterofzeus1219, percabethrules123, Anon, Baka-Usagi49, peteythepirate, , Alecks454, Jeremy Shane, sxdifiygobgf, Darkpurpleprincess, Wisconsin-girl19, MugglebornGleek4life, and Aly Bensler Cullen for reviewing, alerting, and faving. THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**_

_*****This is NOT the last chapter! Also, I love reviews and thank you for getting my story to 300 reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)***  
**_

**Outside Dale's Building, Thursday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

The police quickly ran over to us on the concrete as the other burly guards began to scatter. When they had reached us, Jade began sprinting to the other side of the building. Beck, Danny, and I watched her in her attempt to out run the police. Unfortunately for her, the police quickly caught up to her.

Before reaching her, she tripped on a rock and fell into a bush on the side of the building. Danny, Beck, and I gasped until Danny made some inaudible joke about her karma beginning. We observed as the police grabbed Jade out of the bush and pulled out shiny, silver handcuffs and locked them around her wrists as she struggled to get out of their grip. They held her wrists behind her back and two police officers walked her back over to us. The rest of the police officers walked around the property to see if they could catch any body guards that ran away.

"Is this your criminal?" one buff older looking police officer asked me as I nodded.

The second police officer was jotting notes down before jumping into the conversation, "We're gonna need to take you down to the station to ask you questions. We may need to talk to you boys also."

The three of us nodded as the first police officer poke again, "Some people just went into the building to see if anyone was in there."

With that, there was a deep voice calling out, "Someone help me carry this man!"

The police officers and the three of us all looked up at the front entrance of the building. A weak looking man was holding a passed out man by his arms and attempting to drag him out. The police officers hurried over to help the man and the three of us followed him over to where the weak man was standing.

I was shocked when I saw that the man who was passed out on the ground was Dale. Jade was still in the clutches of the police officer and made some comment about Dale deserving this. I looked at the man on the ground and different questions came to my mind. I hadn't known that he was in the building and from Danny's face, he also didn't know Dale had been in the building.

One of the officers began to ask me another question, "Miss, do you know this man?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. He was helping her."

I pointed at Jade as they hand cuffed the man formally known as Dale.

"So what's wrong with him?" Danny asked.

"His lungs are filled with some poisonous gas. He is just temporarily passed out and we're gonna call an ambulance to take him to the hospital. I'm sure he's fine."

"Great," Danny said sarcastically as I hit him on the arm.

The rest of the evening was directed by the police officers. Danny, Beck, and I were all transported down to the police station to be asked questions. Obviously, I was asked the most questions because I had the most background information. It was a pretty boring interview like investigation, but it seemed that the policemen were quite impressed with the challenge that I had gone through over the last month.

The only thing on my mind was the fact I would have to talk to Beck soon. It wasn't that I was afraid to talk to him; I just wanted him to accept me. It was difficult to think of him after everything Jade said, but through his actions it didn't seem like he hated me.

When I got out of the investigation, Danny and Beck were standing outside waiting for me.

Danny came up to me first, "Hey Tori. My mom is actually calling me like crazy and I need to get home, but I wanted to talk to you quickly."

"I'll wait outside," Beck chimed in.

"I know you said that you didn't want to be friends and stuff for what I did, but I was hoping that maybe we could try to be friends. I mean, throughout this whole experience I realized a lot about myself and what I cruel person I was, so maybe we could be friends. I'll even apology to Cat for everything I did. Please, maybe we can try to be friends?" he asked me.

I smiled. Danny was right; we had been through a lot together and I owed a lot to him, "Yeah, I believe we can be friends. You've helped me a lot and I can clearly see that you've changed your ways for the better."

"Thanks Tori. You're a really good friend," he smiled before giving me a tight hug, "I know that you and Beck really like each other because I've talked about it with him. You deserve him, so good luck with that. I'm going to go talk to my mom and apologize to Cat. It's been great working with you these last few months," he told me before he walked out of the office and ran to his car.

Slowly, I walked outside of the building. I had been blushing after what Danny had told me about Beck and I. I knew that I really did like him and it was good to have some reassurance of him liking me back. As I opened the door and walked outside, I saw Beck waiting for me.

He gave me a closed smile, "Do you want a ride home?"

I nodded and smiled back as we hopped in his car. About half way to my house, he parked his car. I noticed that we were in front of his house and I thought he would get out of the car to get something, but he never did.

"Do you mind if we stop for a moment?" Beck asked me as I nodded.

We sat in silence for a minute or so, before he looked back at me. In his eyes, were a mix of sadness and love, but I wasn't sure what the sadness was for.

"Okay, I have to ask. Are you and Danny like a thing?" he asked sadly.

I gasped, "No, Beck. No what made you think that?"

"It's just he knew more about this whole thing than I did, so he could help you more than I could and I felt like you liked him or something along those lines," he told me as he leaned on the steering wheel.

"No, no. I don't and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any of this. It wasn't to get your attention or anything along those lines. I felt like it would be a good thing for me to try out and it didn't go perfect, but I feel like I know a lot more about myself now. Do you hate me?" I whispered.

"No, no Tori. I could never hate you. You don't even understand how much you mean to me. Seriously, you really do mean so much to me and I…" he began.

"You what?"

"I really, really like you. You're pretty and smart and sophisticated and funny and talented and you're amazing. You're everything I want in a girlfriend and I'd love to go out with you. So Tori Vega, after everything we've been through in the last month and now that all of our distractions are over, will you go out with me?" Beck asked me.

I flung my arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, "Yes I will go out with you. I've been wanting you to ask me for what feel what feels like ever!"

"Awww Tori. You're so cute," he smiled as I hugged him, "I'd love to know more about this plan and what you went through for the last month though."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but now I have to tell our other friends. I hope they take it well," I replied nervously.

He smiled, "They will. Don't even worry about that."

After we hugged again, he kissed me for the first time.

_"Wow," we said in unison._

**Local Jail, Friday Morning**

**Jade's POV:**

"Come with me miss," a loud man said as he pulled my arm out of my small room.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip, "where are you taking me?"

"To the place you belong crazy," he replied.

After a minute of walking, I was put into a room with about five policemen, two body guards, and a man in a white suit. There was a black board at the front of the room and a single chair in the middle of the room. The man who grabbed my arm plopped me down on the chair in the middle of the room and slowly walked away and stood against the wall with the other body guards.

The man in the white suit began to speak to me, "Hello Miss West. Welcome to my classroom. Your parents have decided to have you join my class."

I scowled, "What class?"

"An anger management and physiology class for people like you," he told me.

"I don't need anger management and I am not crazy," I yelled as I tried to get one of my infamous scissors out of my leather jacket.

"No, no. We removed all of your weapons while you were sleeping, so you can harm anyone and you can't physically hurt anyone either because we have our top security to work with you here," Mr. White Suit told me.

"So today's lesson is respect," he told me as he began the lesson that I wish had never happened.

_I was stuck in my own personal nightmare that I wished I had never entered._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Thanks bunches to TotalCowGirl, Baka-Usagi49, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, JaylaHeart, CartoonistGirl6, FurryFriends143, fanfic story girl, TeamVictorious, Wisconsin-girl19, lexipuckerman14, vinnymack333, Emma681, KKCopper, Chicagoman58312, Detective-JazzyFe, Taylors sister, and Grace Brings Hope for reviewing, alerting, and faving! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :)**_

_*****THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT! :)***  
**_

**Hollywood Arts High School, Monday Morning**

**Tori's POV:**

Suddenly, Monday morning was here. I had spent practically the whole weekend chilling and hanging out with Beck. We played video games, cooked, and just messed around with each other. Being around him made me realize that I really did like him and how much he means to me. He's sweet, funny, entertaining, and such a great boyfriend and now we would have no distractions to our relationship. It had taken awhile for our relationship to come together, but after everything I went through, I knew it was worth it.

But now Monday was here and I would have to tell everyone my secret. I had to tell Trina when I came home because I had no more pretend baby bump, so I just let it out. She was very surprised and was mad for conning her because she was just starting to get extremely popular, but after my mom told her she would be her new Fazzini heels, she was no longer mad at me. I was surprised that Trina hadn't told anyone, but I guess my mother had spoken to her about keeping it a secret for the weekend because as far as I knew none of my friends knew that the baby was a scam.

As I walked into the Hollywood Arts Lobby, holding Beck's hand, I casually walked to my locker as if nothing had happened. I was getting weird looks from people, but it didn't stop me from acting as normal as possible. After about two minutes, I saw my friends walk into the building and run over to me. I exchanged hugs with all of them and surprisingly Cat was the first to notice the baby bump was nonexistent.

"Tori, where's the baby?" she asked me sadly.

"Well, there is no baby," I replied slowly. Cat was very unpredictable, so I wanted to let her down easy.

"You had an abortion?" André asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that to a baby," I defended myself.

"You had a miscarriage?" Robbie mumbled tearfully.

"No, I was never pregnant," I told them, which earned a big gasp from Cat.

"Girl, are you tripping?" Rex questioned me suspiciously.

"No, I pretend to be pregnant for a documentary to see how people would treat me and such, but it's over now and yeah," I declared.

"So you never were going to have a baby," André kept asking.

"No. I was never pregnant," I told him.

"I'm not going to be an aunt!" Cat yelled.

"It's okay Cat," I soothed her.

"Wait, I heard a rumor that Jade got arrested this weekend and that's why you weren't in school for the past week," Robbie muttered.

"Yes, Jade went a bit crazy," I told them.

"Wait, so what happened? Can we have the full story?" André asked me confused.

I laughed, "Yes."

With that, I went through everything that I had gone through in the last month. From pretending to be pregnant to getting kidnapped by Jade, I had told them everything. It seemed like the rest of the world was listening into my conversation because I heard random gasps from people walking past us or standing near us.

When I finished, Cat began asking her usual questions, "So where's Jade now?"

"I think she's in the local jail or something. Either way, she won't be out of there for awhile," I told her.

"And you and Beck are now dating?" Cat continued.

"Yes," Beck answered for me.

Then Cat turned around to everyone listening to us and shouted, "You hear that everyone? Tori was never pregnant!"

I chuckled, "Thanks Cat."

"You're welcome!" she jumped.

"Anyway, thank you for being there for me when I needed you guys," I hugged all my friends one by one.

As the first bell rang, we all trotted out to Sikowitz's class. Throughout the class, I could feel people staring at the back of my neck. I didn't know whether to think of that as a bad or good thing, but I just ignored it. Towards the last ten minutes of class, we were doing nothing, so Sikowitz called me out.

"Tori, since we are all just staring at you and some people don't know what happened to you, how about we share the secret with everyone?" he asked me.

So with that, I began to tell my story for what wouldn't be the last time that day. It was quiet as I told everything and I made sure not to leave anything out. When I finished my story, it was silent. People were just taking in the news of what had happened to me and I wasn't sure if they were mad at me or impressed. It was quiet up until the dismissal bell rang.

As people began to walk out, a few people stopped to talk to me. They told me how impressed they were and how brave I was to go through something like that. I felt proud of myself for changing people's opinions of me and how I really made them think about judging other people.

"Tori!" Sikowitz began, "can you stay for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," I told him as I set my stuff down on the seat I usually sat in.

He sat down right in front of me on the stage as we began our conversation, "So how was your weekend?"

I chuckled, "It was different than a lot of other weekend I've gone through."

"She's in prison?" he asked referring to Jade.

"Yes, unless she finds away to sneak out, but her parents are encouraging her to stay there or something like that," I told him.

"What about Dale?"

"I think he's fine or whatever, but I know he's serving some time at another prison or house arrest somewhere. Anyway, I got an apology from Jade's parents and a large sum of money."

"Really? Why?" Sikowitz questioned me.

"I don't know. I was hanging out with my family on Sunday night and we heard someone knock on the door. My dad went to get it and it was Jade's dad. He hates her by the way, so he apologized for his daughter's crazed behaviors and handed my dad a $20,000 check and walked away. My dad ran out to give it back, but he had already left. It's going towards college now, but I mean it's awfully nice of them," I told him.

"Huh… that is nice. I guess Jade didn't get the generous gene," he smirked.

"Yeah, I feel like I've been through a lot now, but I guess that's true."

"You have. I mean it was about a month ago that we sat here and I asked you to be a test monkey. Are you happy that you did this whole challenge?"

"I am very happy. I feel like I learned a lot about myself as I person and I pushed myself which makes me a good actress," I declared.

"Very good. So what is going to happen to the documentary?" he asked me.

"I couldn't tell you. I don't think it's going to happen now that Dale is in prison, but if I find out anything, I will let you know," I smiled.

He nodded his head, "Good, good. Well I need to go call the bagel place for some good, old, quality bagels."

I laughed and began to leave the classroom, "Okay Sikowitz. Have fun and see you later."

**Outdoor Caf****é****, Monday Afternoon**

**Tori's POV:**

By this point during the day, everyone already knew about my false baby and what had happened during the weekend. I was now sitting with my friends eating lunch like I had before any of this happened. Cat was sitting across the table a giggling more than she normally did as she looked down at her phone.

"Cat? Why are you so giggly?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, just texting. I love texting!" she shouted.

"So, who are you texting?"

"You know Danny. He went through the whole thing with you, well he told me how much he's changed and we're talking again and he's being really nice and sincere so we're friends again."

"Are you going to date him?" Robbie asked her.

"I don't necessarily know if we'll date, but it's nice to have new friends," she told him happily.

The rest of the day, we went through out normal routine of school and did everything we normally did. My friends celebrated my return by hanging out with me after school and they even picked up a cake at the local bakery for me!

I realized how lucky I was to have friends who didn't judge me and were always there to support me.

**Tori's House, Monday Night**

**Andr****é****'s POV:**

As we sat and ate Tori's welcome back from almost death cake, I began to reflect on what my best friend had gone through in the last month.

She had risked her reputation to stand up for something she believed in and I was stunned that she would do that. Then, she almost got threatened to death by getting kidnapped by Jade. She made a few new enemies, but a lot of new "fans", but more or less people who impressed by her skills.

I was hoping that now that Tori was back we could write some new songs reflecting about how this experience changed her life.

_I bet she could write an awesome song after going through everything she went through_, I thought as I was happy to have my best friend back.

**Tori's House, Monday Night**

**Robbie's POV:**

As we played video games after eating cake, I reminded myself how lucky we were that Tori didn't actually get terribly hurt. The outcome of being with Jade could have been a lot worse, but luckily it wasn't that bad. When Tori was around, everyone had a lot more fun and we had a lot of great times.

After hearing what Tori did, I was very proud of my friend taking on new challenges. Tori had never been that daring, so it was fantastic to see how much she pushed herself and changed as a person. She was still just as lovely as she was before, but now all of us were way more appreciative of her.

_All Rex cared about was that a hot girl was back in school, but the rest of us had better thoughts of her than Rex did._

**Tori's House, Monday Night**

**Cat's POV:**

I was so proud of what Tori went through. She had been so brave when people had tried to break her down, mostly Jade. Jade is extremely scary, believe me I know. Standing up to Jade and doing everything she did was so brave of her.

Even pretending to be pregnant was a challenge. She could've got rejected by everyone, but Hollywood Arts was surprisingly accepting of her. Of course I would accept her because she is my best friend and you always have to accept your best friend!

I was so proud of Tori and she is one of the bravest people I know!

**Tori's House, Monday Night**

**Beck's POV:**

Everyone had gone home now and it was just Tori and I were just hanging out now. As I looked at the girl I could now call my girlfriend, I was feeling exceptionally happy. Tori was such an inspiration to me; she's beautiful, talented, and so many other amazing adjectives. She was so brave to stand against Jade because Jade is a life-threatening person. She could've killed Tori, but luckily we showed at the right time with a good plan.

Tori was such a good actress to fake a pregnancy. It shocked me when I found out, but I thought it was a genius thing to do. She realized a lot about herself and I realized a lot about her too. Even though she was known not to be one of the most daring people, doing this really gave her a challenge. She didn't give up or back down when other people would have if they were in a different position. Luckily, all of her friends accepted her and we all tried to help her.

_I was so blessed that Tori and I could now have a meaningful relationship without any distractions and I could love her until my heart stopped._


	36. Chapter 36 AKA Epilogue

_**THANKS OODLES AND OODLES TO JaylaHeart, BoriFictionWriter, FurryFriends143, jbrown2017, lexipuckerman14, CartoonistGirl6, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, crazybirdie383, AthenaGray15, Baka-Usagi49, peteythepirate, TotalCowGirl, ashleyfire, Cynergy13, rainbowconnetion, BoriBabe13, Wisconsin-girl19, and Aly Bensler Cullen FOR REVIEWING, ALERTING, AND FAVING! :)**_

_*******PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE! Okay, if you're actually reading this, thank you! Thank you for all of your reviews, alerts, and favorites! Thank you for taking the time to read this story because it is now one of the most reviewed in the Victorious section of FanFiction. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL. Please do not ask me… I'm sorry, but I have other ideas! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I have another story idea, but I'm going to take a break for about a month, so if you'd like, please favorite and alert me as an author. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Seriously, I am pretty humbled by all of you reading! I'm getting my report card Friday, so wish me luck! PLEASE FAVORITE AND ALERT AND REVIEW! THANKS! :)*******_

_**This chapter is pretty intense and it is OVER 4,500 WORDS AND TEN PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! ENJOY THE LAST AND FINAL INSTALLMENT OF IMPOSSIBLE CHALLENGES! ENJOY! THANK YOU! :)**_

_********THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS THREE MONTHS LATER!******  
**_

**Local Jail, Friday Night**

**Jade's POV:**

"So Jade, that is why making enemies is bad for your mental health," the man in the white suit told me.

"I hate my life," I groaned irritated.

"Well, that's enough of this lesson for today. We will continue tomorrow afternoon," he smiled.

I was quickly brought back to my jail cell like I had been doing for every day of the last three months of my boring life. It had been just like this for the last three months; get up, do nothing, go to class for five billion hours, eat, more class lessons, eat, do whatever I wanted, and sleep. My parents just wouldn't take me out of my personal nightmare because they think that I'm 'mentally insane'.

_It's all Vega's fault, _I thought angrily as I was thrown in my jail cell by one of the many guards that continuously watched me.

I am one of the most infamous criminals in here according to the other people here. When we have free time, the throw us all of us criminals in a room made of bricks and have us stare at each other. They like to call this socializing. Some of us socialize, but other just exchange murderous stares with one another. I always seem to have everyone's eyes on me and it's no big deal because I'm used to it. Everyone here knows what I did and what I am capable of.

I never will regret what I did because guess what, Tori Vega deserved everything and more. She practically stole my boyfriend right out of my grasp, but whatever; I can live without him.

About five minutes of boredom later, I was taken out of my jail cell and put into the room with all of the other criminals.

The main guard came into the room, "All of you! Don't do anything stupid."

I just simply sat down against one of the walls and looked around the room at all of the criminals and thieves around me. I spotted two new thieves talking to some of the older criminals who have been here about the same time as me. I could tell that the new criminals were speaking to the old criminals about me because of the different stares each of them gave me.

After about two minutes of random stares from the newbies, I finally snapped on them, "What are you looking at? Turn around and look at someone else!"

Their eyes widen and they quickly turned to the other wall. I chuckled, _so much for criminals. They're more like teddy bears._

There was another man who caught my eye. He didn't look familiar, so I assumed that he was new here. I hadn't seen him before, but he looked very shady. One criminal who I moderately respected, Riley, was standing right next to me and I decided to ask him about the new criminals because he knew everything about everyone in this jail compound and I always turned to him to find out gossip about someone.

"Who are these guys?" I asked him, referring to the new people.

Riley raised a pierced eyebrow at me, "The newbies?"

"Yes them. Who are they?" I asked him.

"Okay, those two who were just staring at you are Macy and Geoff. They're twins and they robbed a few gas stations or something. They should be out of here in three months," he told me as I looked at the twins who I had scared a few minutes earlier.

"What about the guy staring at the wall?"

Riley and I just stared at him for a moment before Riley answered, "You know that super popular internet movie that came out a year and a half ago, _Butter Face_? Yeah, he was the director of it. His name is Dale Squirrels or Squires or something. I heard that he got really messed up or something. Almost suffocated because of some girl. I haven't learned all of his information, but when I do, I'll update you."

I sneered, "Oh. I'll be right back."

He smirked, "Going to have a chat with the newbies?"

I gave him a dirty smile back, "You could say that."

I strolled over to the man staring at the wall.

"Hello Dale."

The man quickly spun around before giving me a shocked look, "Jade?"

"Yes. Nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were passed out because of my poisonous gas," I muttered.

He bit his lip and scratched his neck, "So how have you been?"

"Terrible, horrendous, horrific, deprived, angry, disrespected, fixed, annoyed, irritated," I screamed as I grabbed him by the neck. I know I shouldn't have been taking my anger out on him, but I had to take it out on someone that I knew. Technically, he was somebody that I used to know.

Quickly, five guards rushed into the room to get me to take my hands off of Dale's neck. Dale was gasping from the lack of oxygen that I had prevented from entering his lungs. After prying my hands off of Dale's neck, four of the guards picks me up and took me back into my 'lesson room'.

The man in the white suit was already standing at the front of the room, "Hello Jadelyn."

I just stared at him, stared at him until he decided to say something else.

"I heard we had a little 'encounter' with another one of your fellow people, so it's emergency lesson time," he told me with a smile on his face.

_This guy can't be anymore creepy, _I thought awkwardly.

"Why would you hurt a nice man?" he asked me.

I seethed at him and hissed, "Because I hate him!"

"Why Jade? Why do you hate him?"

"Because he was part of my elaborate scheme and I just hate him," I yelled.

"Calm down and I'm going to take you through another lesson," he paused and sighed, "The lesson of thinking before doing something you might regret later."

"Yay," I replied unhappily. Throughout my many months with this man, I had learned that he was supposedly one of the best mental doctors in the country. My parents were allegedly paying him tons of money to 'fix' me, but the treatments weren't working.

"Tell me Jade, is what you did to that nice young lady before ending up in here something you regret," he asked me curiously.

"No," I hissed yet again.

"Why do you not regret that?"

"Because I hate her," I yelled at him.

"Well, let's work on those anger problems some more," he told me as I prepared for another useless lesson in something I didn't care about and from there on my personal nightmare would continue for a very long time.

Let's just say I only saw Tori Vega one more time in my life and after that I would never see her again.

_How fortune for me._

**Tori's House, Friday Night**

**Tori's POV:**

"I'm going to scream! Oh my gosh, there's blood everywhere," Cat yelled as she covered her ears and leaned onto Robbie's shoulder.

It was Friday night, exactly six months since I stopped being 'pregnant'. Right now, all of my friends and I were hanging out at my house watching a scary movie, which Cat was obviously terrified of.

"No, no! Don't go in the closet! Bad things always happen there!" Cat yelled once again.

"Cat, if you hate horror movies? Then why would you want to watch them?" Danny asked her from across the room.

"Because I don't like being left out," she said as she laid on Robbie's chest as Danny chuckled at her comments.

"Don't worry Cat, it's almost over," Robbie told her.

About five minutes later, the movie ended and Cat was sitting on the floor in the fetal position.

My life may seem normal, but since I told everyone about my **impossible challenge**, my life had changed dramatically. After everyone in school figured out in school that I faked the pregnancy, word spread quickly. I had appeared on different morning shows: talk shows, and a few gossip shows. The main interview I had done was with the lady, Katie Couric. Surprisingly, I kept my cool and did a good job on the interview.

This week was a big week for me though, not because of live television appearances, but because I was going to court. The trial had started about three days ago, but tomorrow I would have to speak on my own behalf. After my parents heard everything I had gone through, they decided to sue not Jade, but Dale for putting me through this.

"So Tori," Danny began as I started spacing out, "You ready for tomorrow?"

He was referring to the trial, so I simply responded, "Yeah. I'm not sure what they're going to ask me, so I'm just going to wing it!"

Everyone laughed before Robbie asked, "Did you ever see the clips that were going to be in the documentary?"

I exchanged a quick look with both Danny and Dale, "Yeah the three of us watched the clips with one of Dale's staff last Tuesday night."

"How'd it go?"

"The clips were rather interesting," Beck smirked.

Speaking of my documentary, it was never published. Joel, the nice man who worked for Dale for quite some time, told me that the videos were a bit risqué and most schools in America wouldn't have rancid teenage girls trying to poison other teenage girls. After watching the videos, it made me realize how much trouble I gone through. I wasn't feeling pity for myself because I know that in certain ways, I could've done things differently and change the outcome of my situation, but I didn't dwell on it for that long.

All of my friends, except Danny and Beck, left my house about five minutes later. Danny and Beck had to stay at my house so that we could talk about tomorrow's trial. They would both have to come and speak because they witnessed part of what I went through.

"So, do we both actually have to speak tomorrow?" Beck asked me once everyone had exited my house.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I think you're going to be questioned. I don't think that you are actually going to have to give a defense."

"They're not going to bring Jade there, right?" Danny joked.

"No, the police officers at the jail feel as though it wouldn't be safe to have the two of us in the same room because Jade is 'unstable' still," I told them.

"Whatever. The point is that you're still with us and nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect," Beck smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ewww! You guys are so sappy!" Danny said as he buried his head in his hands.

"Oh shut up!" I shouted at Danny as I stuck my tongue out at him. Danny had become good friends with my group and friends through the last three months. He never did end up dating Cat, but even she has become good friends with him.

"Speaking of Jade, have you heard anything about Jade being in prison?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, I heard her rich daddy is paying money to get in mental state back in order. She's also at the same jail as Dale, which is funny because she is dying to murder him," I told Danny.

"So has he shown up at court yet? Will he be there tomorrow?" Beck asked.

"Dale? Yeah, he'll be there tomorrow, but he hasn't been there yet."

"Interesting, well that should be fun. I got to go because my mom freaks out on me being late," Danny said as he waved goodbye to Beck and I. He then quickly ran out the door, so that he could proceed home.

I looked over at Beck who just seemed to be thinking. He was so adorable when he was thinking. Throughout the last three months, we have had a fantastic relationship. He's a terrific boyfriend; he's always there for me, he makes me laugh, and he puts my happiness before his own. Even when it's ten o'clock at night, he'll video chat me to help me practice line for a play. He's pretty much the best thing that ever happened to me and I know that we've only been dating for three months and we're young, but I love him, even if it is cliché.

I poked his arm, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just how pretty you are," he laughed.

I slapped him on his chest, "That is no laughing matter!"

"I know," he said as he pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head down on his chest and just sat there for a few minutes.

"Are you tired because I have to go soon unfortunately?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed," I yawned.

"Good, I'll go tuck you in like a good boyfriend," he snickered.

"But I have to brush my teeth and get on PJs!"

"I'll wait for you," he told me smiling. After changing into my pajamas, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I hopped into bed and texted Beck to come upstairs.

After putting the blankets over me, he kissed my forehead, "Goodnight Tori. I love you."

"Goodnight Beck. Love you too," I smiled and with that, he left my house for the night and I drifted off to sleep.

**Local Court House, Saturday Morning**

**Tori's POV:**

This morning, my mother told me that it would be the last day of the trial and I would have to prove my point today. Beck and Danny walked to my house and got in the car to join my mom, dad, and I. We talked about different points we could make while we sat in the car.

My parents really seemed to like Beck as my boyfriend, so they were happy that he was coming along to speak. After a quick five minute ride, we arrived at the court house.

"Here we are!" my dad announced as he parked the car and we walked into the building.

We entered the court room quietly as everyone looked at us. We walked to our seats at the court as our family lawyer walked in behind us. My dad was good friends with her and she was one of the best lawyers in California, so we put her in charge of our case.

We all took our seats before the judge said, "Will the defendant please enter the court room?"

Slowly, three police officers, someone I assumed to be a lawyer, and Dale Squires came stomping into court. Dale was in handcuffs and wasn't happy by the looks of it. He glared at presumably Beck, Danny, and I and just walked to the location he was supposed to be standing in.

"Thank you. The jury may be seated," the judge told us. The judge was a woman who was in her mid-50s. She had her hair all done and make up on, but not enough to make her look like she was way younger than she thought she was.

"Now this is the final day of the case of Vega verses Squires," she began, "We are going to have two witnesses speak, then we are going to have Ms. Vega speak, and finally Mr. Squires. The jury will then decide if the defendant will owe the plaintiff the previously decided sum of money."

"First witness to the stand," she paused to read the name off of the click board, "Beck Oliver."

Beck stood up at the podium next to the judge as she began to ask him questions.

"Hello Mr. Oliver. Let's get straight to it; how do you know Ms. Vega?"

"We're long time friends and she is now my girlfriend," he said seriously.

"Okay how do you know Mr. Squires?" she asked him.

"We worked with him on a presentation for school. He was basically supposed to be our mentor," he told the judge.

From there, she proceeded to ask him about what he witnessed and how it impacted him. She followed the same routine with Danny, except for Danny she asked how he handle the situation with Jade, how he got out of it, and what he thought of Jade.

Then, Dale was called to the stand.

"Hello Mr. Squires," she said as he nodded, "Now do you know what kind of torture you put this girl through?"

"Yes, but-"

"It could have been prevented if you kept a better watch on her. Unfortunately, you are ignorant and crazy. Have you seen these videos?" she snapped at him.

"Yes, I watched them back while I was in jail," he said looking down at his hands. She asked him many more questions about his intensions and everything he did to me.

"Good. Sit down, I'm done talking to you," the judge said irritated as Dale took his seat once again.

Then it was my turn.

"Victoria Vega, please proceed to the stand," she said monotone. Slowly, I stood up and walked the stand. On my way, Beck patted my hand and whispered good luck. Danny said to stay calm and my parents just gave me reassuring looks.

"Hello Ms. Vega. Now you were the victim in this crime. I'm correct?" she asked as I nodded my head, "Okay, I have already reviewed the clips of what happened and I am pleased to say that the videos seem to be in your favor. Now, tell me, how do you find out about this task?"

I took a breath and began to speak, "One of my teachers told me that I should go for it because he knew Dale and said it would be an interesting thing to do."

She nodded her head as she asked me more questions. Finally she began to ask her last few questions.

"Were you physically injured?"

"Besides being hungry no," I replied honestly.

"Okay, now tell me, did Dale seem like he wanted to sabotage you at first?"

"No, not at all," I responded quietly.

"Give me a moment to review my papers," the judge said as she looked down at all of the papers on her desk.

After about a minute of silence, there were noises in the back of court house in the lobby.

"Bailiff, will you please go quiet down the ruckus that's happening in the lobby," the judge asked the bailiff as he proceeded to go out to the main lobby. It was quiet for a minute until the noises got louder and the bailiff ran right back into the court room.

"It's her, your honor! The crazy girl from the videos! Ms. West!" he hollered.

I gasped and looked at the back of the room when a furious Jade stormed into the court room.

"I hate her! I'm here to kill her! SHE DESERVED EVERYTHING!" Jade yelled as she stormed over to me.

She lunged at presumably my throat, but luckily I dodged out of the way before she attacked me. Unfortunately for her, she ended up face front into the ground. Walking backwards, I walked into Beck on accident. He held his hands on my shoulders to steady me from falling again. More police officers filed in to get Jade under control, but she quickly stood up once again.

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE YOU!" Jade hollered at Beck angrily.

Then, she threw herself at me which resulted in me falling over with Beck under me and Jade on top of me. She was grabbing for my hair, but ended up pull Beck's hair. I had déjà vu because now Danny was trying to pull her off of me just as he had done three months ago.

The police officers assisted in helping Danny get Jade off of me. Luckily, with the help of six police officers, Jade was pulled off of me. I gasped as I was able to get up from my position on the floor.

"I'm so sorry for falling on you, baby," I apologized to Beck.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry for not being able to help you."

"I HATE YOU!" Jade yelled as she was taken out of the room.

One police officer came up to me, "I'm sorry. A newer officer accidentally released her and she ran here. You will never see her again. So sorry."

"Can we get back to this case?" the judge yelled into her microphone. We all went back to our seats, as if nothing had happened.

The judge invited up the lawyers to make their final statements and when they were done, the judge reviewed all of the papers on her desk in front of her.

"Now, jury, make your final decision," the judge said.

The jury shuffled out of the court room quickly. The judge just sat and stared at the different people around the room. After about ten minutes of awkward stares, the jury re-entered the room.

One blonde lady in her forties began to speak, "We have come to a verdict."

"Excellent," the judge said blandly.

"We have come to the decision that Dale Squires is guilty of harassment, protection violations, and other violations," the blonde woman declared.

"Okay. Mr. Squires we're going to give you five years in jail, parole, and a fifteen thousand dollar fine for almost killing this poor girl," the judge said.

Everyone on my side sighed, while Dale looked emotionless. I felt bad, but in certain ways I knew this was the right move.

"Court dismissed," the judge shouted as she stood up and walked out of the court room.

"Bring in the dancing lobsters," Beck joked.

My family, friends, and I walked outside to my car, but before I could get in I felt a tap on my back.

I quickly spun around and saw Dale standing behind me.

"Hey Tori. I just wanted to say sorry and I hope you're not still emotionally damaged or anything," he said before walking away.

I shouted a quick thank you as he walked away, but I'm not sure that heard me. When we got home, my mom and dad had to leave and go deal with the money and talk to the other lawyers. Danny also had to leavebecause his parents wanted him home or something along those lines.

Now Beck and I were home alone, so we decided to just hang out. While we were watching TV, I looked over at Beck who looked as though he was consumed by deep thoughts.

I obnoxiously snapped my fingers in his face, "Beck?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking," he told me apologetically.

"About what?"

"Just recalling everything that's happened to you to get to the place we're in right now," he said deeply.

"We sure went through a lot didn't we?" I laughed.

Beck chuckled, "I like how you were in such a serious situation and now you're laughing about it like it was a joke."

"Well, sometimes you need to look back and laugh," I smiled.

"Yeah, like ten years later!" Beck remarked.

"Well anyway, I'm happy we're together now," I told him happily.

"And I'm happy you're happy," he smiled and kissed me.

I laid on his chest and thought about everything that I had gone through. In the beginning, it seemed like this was an **impossible challenge, **but in the end it all worked out. Beck was right; I had been through a lot. If someone told me six months ago that I would have gone through all of this, I probably wouldn't have believed them. To sum up my experience, I feel like I learned a lot about what I want in life and how much I can push myself. Now I'm here and I have amazing friends, loyal allies, people I can trust, and a fantastic boyfriend.

_Finally, I'm in a perfect place._


End file.
